Their Story
by IxoxoheartoxoxNuka
Summary: Raised during Scar's reign, they fought to be the best of friends, and friendship grew into love. But when their love is tested...will it last? Nuka/OC
1. Prologue

**Their Story**

**Prologue**

* * *

Dark clouds rolled across the Savannah, casting all that was once full of life into darkness, no sun nor did rain seem to want to shine down over the once prosperous land. These were what remained of the Pridelands, once the home of many animals who spread throughout the grasslands, once ruled by the late King Mufasa before the timing of his tragic death, and the death of the Pride's young prince, Simba.

With no heir left to the thrown, and their King dead, the pride had no choice as Scar, the Kings only brother, and only heir left for the throne, had stepped up to take his place as what he referred himself as The Rightful King.

But his reign was not as he had expected, that not long after he assumed the throne, bring with him his army of hyenas, did the drought come. The lands slowly began to die as the animals one by one migrated out of the Pridelands or face death of starvation. Many remained true to their old King, but not shortly after Scar's ascend to the throne, did many of the pride show their true colours as they supported their new King and soon Queen as Scar had taken his old cub hood friend Zira as his Queen. It wasn't long before the new Queen had given birth to a son…the newest heir to the throne of Pride rock. But the new prince wasn't the only cub that was born, among the lionesses that had remained true to Sarabi whom they all referred to as their Queen and looked too for guidance and courage; a young lioness had given birth to a cub of her own.

Fathered by a rogue who had been passing through the Pridelands before upon his discovery was murdered by Scar who feared another stronger male rival may try and steal the throne from him. So that the cub would not be next to die, the lionesses protected the cub with their life, but Scar had no intention of killing a female cub for he saw no threat from it. But no one had intended on the friendship that would soon grow into a painful love.

This…is their story


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Two small cubs, raced across the empty barren lands that had once been covered with grass and plant life, their laughter rang out through the silence as they raced one another back toward Pride rock.

"Hurry up, Nuka!" a young lioness cub called over her shoulder, though only three months, she was a lovely young thing, her pelt was a pale tan colour, with a soft white underbelly and white on her paws, she had a tuff of hair that fell over her left eye. Her name was Sakina, and next to Nala, was the youngest female in the pride.

Behind her ran a darkish gray cub with a ruffled tuff of black fur atop his head, he was Nuka, the son of King Scar and Queen Zira, and heir to the Pridelands. "Slow down, Sakina!" he called after her. When he finally caught up, she was sitting on a rock proudly with her head held high, "Ha! Beat you again" she giggled, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Grumbling, Nuka glowered up at her "So? You got a head start" he commented as she jumped down, "Did not. You're just upset that you got beat by a girl" she argued.

"I am not!" Nuka growled tackling her to the ground, as they both wrestled about crashing into many of the hyenas who were lounging about awaiting the hunting parties' return, from what they hoped was not another fruitless hunt. The two cubs laughed as they wrestled with one another, "Ha! Pinned yah" Sakina cried out gleefully as she managed to pin the young prince beneath her front paws grinning down at him from ear to ear.

Glowering, Nuka gave her a small push to knock her off him, and rolled onto his paws, but growling playfully he lunged for her again only to meet the ground this time as Sakina had jumped aside. Bending her head down she looked at him face to face, "You ok?" she asked licking his cheek. Nodding, Nuka slowly getting to his paws smiling at his friend, who returned the smile. But the smile faded at the every familiar sound of an angry Zira sounded behind them.

"Nuka! What have I told you?" Zira stormed over and smacked her cub on the rump. Sakina bit back a growl as she moved behind the other cub and ducked her head down when Zira turned her piercing gaze at her next. She always feared Zira, even if her son was her best friend, she found Nuka to be nothing like his parents. Nuka gulped, "Told me what mother?" he soon regretted it as Zira growled and snapped her jaws down at him.

"I told you to keep away from her, have I not?!" Zira directed her glaring gaze too Sakina who was cowering behind Nuka trying her best not to look up at the Queen.

"But why mother?" Nuka asked only to be smacked on the rump once more.

"Do not question me boy" she snarled, pushing her cub aside she stared down at the young lioness before her who lowered herself to the ground as low as she possible could, and she didn't quite like the twisted look the queen often gave her. "Just because Scar kept you alive doesn't mean I…"

"You'll what Zira?" came an angry voice from behind Sakina. Turning her head, her face brightened, and when Zira looked up at the newcomers, the cub quickly turned and bolted toward her mother hiding herself behind her paws. Along side her mother, Akili, stood Sarabi, Sarafina and an adolescent Nala; all lionesses were glaring at Zira, daring her to continue her sentence.

"Keep your filthy rogue sired cub away from mine. There is no need for a prince to be running around with such common cubs" with that said, Zira picked her cub up in her mouth and stalked away. Nuka waving back at Sakina, who waved back to him before he was fully gone.

When they were finally out of sight, Akili turned her attention to her only cub, "Did she hurt you?" she asked with a soft voice as she gave her cub a loving look.

The young cub shook her head; crawling out from behind her mother the older lionesses circled her so they were all looking down upon her, "But she scares me. And says I can't play with Nuka. Why can't I play with him? It's not fair!" she whined ears pressing down on her head. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Nala bent her head and smiled at the young cub, "No, Sakina there isn't a thing wrong with you. She's just too sour to be bothered to let anyone have any happiness"

"Nala is right…do not let this get you down Sakina. We need at least a bit of happiness in this time of bleak" Sarabi sighed lifting her head to look around her. What was once her home was now a barren wasteland that brought tears to her eyes whenever she would think of when times were peaceful and her family was alive. Now all she had was the lives of her loyal pride members to care and keep alive.

Pouting Sakina turned head toward her mother, "So…I don't have to listen to her? I can still play with Nuka?" she asked excitedly.

Akili looked at her cub, and then where Zira had gone with Nuka, despite the hatred she felt for Scar and Zira, she could not deny her daughter the happiness she felt when playing with the young prince. Sighing, she nodded, "Yes Sakina, you may still play with him. But for now…it's time to eat" picking her cub up by the scruff of the neck she carried her cub off to where the lionesses had managed to hide some of their kill from Scar and the hyenas.

Tearing a chunk off, Akili carried it over to her cub who began to eat, while Akili sat back and watched her cub until she had her fill. Laying down she picked Sakina up in her paws and held her as she began to bath her.

"Aren't you going to eat Mama?" Sakina asked as she was rolled onto her back as her mother began to wash her stomach and paws.

Akili gave a small smile; she knew there wasn't enough food to feed all lions and hyenas. But stealing enough just for her cub was all she could grab, looking down at her cub she shook her head, "Not today sweetie…there isn't enough left" she whispered sadly.

Rolling over in her mother's paws once more, Sakina sat up and licked her mothers cheek, "I could have shared with you mama"

Akili smiled and nodded, "I know you would have dear but you need your fill. I can't afford to lose you. You are my light among all these dark and miserable days" licking her daughters head she lowered her head down next to her cub and closed her eyes, ignoring the hunger pains that were twisting in her stomach.

Laying there, the she-cub, watched as her mother fell asleep, she didn't like when her mother skipped a meal just to feed her. It always made her feel guilty. Nuzzling her head against her mother's cheek she fell asleep, in the warm protective embrace of her mother.

* * *

"Psh…Sakina…wake up. Come on, wake up!" a paw poked her head a couple of times before Sakina managed to open her eyes and groggily lifted her head to look at Nuka who was staring her in the face. A smile spread across her face when she saw who was waking her, as she wiggled out of her sleeping mothers hold, she rubbed her head against her friends as Nuka motioned for her to follow him.

Looking back at sleeping mother, wondering if it would be okay to run off, then deciding her mother would known where to find her later. Sakina quickly took after Nuka as both cubs slipped quietly passed the other lionesses and slumbering hyena's to a small cave on the far side of Pride rock they often used to hide in since the entrance was only big enough for the two of them to slip into.

When they were inside the cave, Sakina's smile faded when she noticed the small cut under Nuka's right ear. "Nuka! What happened?" she asked worriedly though she had a disturbing feeling she knew who had given that to him.

Nuka looked down, "I…it's really my fault…really.…I should have listened to her…I shouldn't have talked back to her" he whispered. Sakina stared at him in disbelief, she couldn't understand why Zira was such a harsh mother. Her own mother often said it was just Zira's tough love. But Sakina didn't understand tough love, it wasn't how her mother raised her.

"Nuka…" reaching out with a paw she watched he just stares at it before she placed it back in front of her sighing. She knew whatever she said would never make a difference, Nuka always tried for his mother's attention and loved his mother despite everything. Walking over she licked his ear and smiled as he looked away. "Nothing is ever your fault Nuka," she whispered rubbing her head under her friends chin.

If Nuka felt the skin beneath his fur heat up as the young lioness rubbed her head under his own, grinning he tugged slightly on her ear as the two of them soon began to wrestle with one another, their laughter echoing in the small cave.

When their wrestling match was over, they both laid beside each other on their backs taking in deep breaths of air as they stared up at the top of the cave. "Nuka? When you become king will you forget about me?" Sakina asked turning her head to stare at her friend who turned his head to look back at her with a confused look, "Of course I wouldn't. I'll even make you my Queen!" he proclaimed making them both burst out into giggles.

"I can't be a queen Nuka…I'm a commoner," Sakina whispered, remembering Zira's words to her mother the other night.

Rolling onto his paws, Nuka wasn't sure how to respond, sighing he licked her cheek as she smiled at him. The two remained there for a while more just enjoying each others company in silence before they slowly crept out of the cave and up to the main den where the lionesses were all gathered, Sakina nudged her head against Nuka's giving him a soft smile before making her way over to her awaiting mother.

Akili greeted her daughter with a warm smile, "Did you have fun?" she asked, when she spoke she was surprised to find her daughter not by her but she had caught Nuka's scent near them and knew where her daughter was. Sakina returned her mothers smile while nodding her head "Yes but…" looking over her shoulder at Nuka who was now following Zira around, she turned her head to look back up at her mother. "Zira hurt Nuka again" she lowered her head scuffing her paw against the ground.

Akili's eyes widened, she had heard from her daughter of the abuse Zira often delivered on her son, but every time she was in shock when she heard, she knew Zira was a sour filled lionesses like many of her followers, and she did believe Zira loved her cub even if it were what she considered tough love, something a young cub shouldn't be raised by but how a mother could strike their own cub was a troublesome thought. "Do not worry little one…I shall speak to her," she said knowing her cub was fearful of what might happen to her friend. And thought this might make her feel better, plus, Nuka was her daughter's friend, and the young prince was a sweet young thing.

"Really mama?" Sakina asked looking up at her mother with a wide smile, which widened even more as her mother nodded. Wrapping her paws around her mother's leg she rubbed her head against it, "Oh thank you mama!" she stated jumping back. "I'm going to go find Nala!" with that said she turned and bounded off to find the said lioness. Her mother watching her go, a sad smile on her face, as she turned and padded over to Zira to share a word with her like she had promised her daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The sun set over Pride rock, as the mournful cries filled the air. Not long after Akili had gone to talk to Zira, confronting her on what Sakina had told her, many had heard the argument taking place as Akili had started to shout at the Queen when Zira simply ignored her and said it was not Akili's decision on how she raised her cub. It was when Akili said that if Zira were to lay a hand on her son again, that she herself would take it upon herself to take care of the cub, calling Zira an irresponsible Queen and mother, that the Queen had brutally attacked and after a long brutal fight between the two lionesses.

That Zira had delivered the killing blow, striking Akili, whose only will was to help her only daughter's friend. Sarabi and Sarafina stood over the body of their friend, their heads bowed, tears' running from their faces, Nala was standing back with the other lionesses holding a hysterical Sakina, who was crying while trying to get to her mothers body.

Sarabi's head snapped up as the crowd of Lionesses parted to let through Scar and Zira, tears pouring from her eyes, she growled and placing herself over the dead body of her friend, her ears pressed against her skull as she let out a warning growl to let them know to keep back.

"Tsk tsk, what do we have here Sarabi? The body of a traitor?" Scar asked, beside him, Zira was rubbing her head against his mane; she was spotting the wounds that Akili had inflicted on her, she held up her paw as if she had wounded it. It was then that Sarabi and the others knew that Zira had lied and said that it had been Akili's fault. Saying that the lioness had attacked Zira instead of the other way around.

"A traitor? Is that what your Queen has told you Scar? She may have not agreed with your ruling but why would she attack your suppose mate after you let her cub live when she was born? Akili was never foolish enough to start a fight. It was your mate who had started it and has now killed a lioness leaving a cub without her mother!" Sarabi spoke as calmly as she could; the others only glared toward Scar and Zira.

Zira let out a fake mocking gasping, "How dare you accuse me. You've all hated me since I've become Queen and have taken your place Sarabi" her voice was laced with mock hurt.

"You will never be our Queen!"

"Sarabi is the rightful Queen!"

"Long live Mufasa and Sarabi!"

The cries rang out loud and clear among the lionesses before they were all silenced by Scar's powerful roar. "That is quite enough! NEVER mention that name again! Or speak ill of your Queen! "Turning his gaze to Sarabi he smirked, "Now…Where is this…lioness' cub?" he asked.

The lionesses tensed, was it possible he meant to kill the cub now that Zira branded Akili a traitor? They moved in closer to Nala who hid the young cub behind her paws. "Bring forth the cub!" Scar ordered but the lionesses remained where they stood.

"Very well, Shenzi retrieve the cub," Scar ordered.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed grinned wickedly as they stepped around Scar and moved toward the lionesses.

Growling, Sarafina positioned herself in front of her daughter and the young cub, snapping her jaws at the approaching trio, "Come any closer and I will tear your throats out!" she growled low as three other lioness flanked Sarafina's sides.

The three hyenas growled as they stood back, their heads looking back at Scar. "What now boss?" Banzai asked jumping back when Sarafina swiped her claws at him.

"Get me that cub!" Scar ordered with a growl.

"You cannot touch the cub, Scar. The cub is now mine, as I was given the title of Godmother when she was born. Therefore she is now MY responsibility. You shall not lay a paw on her" Sarabi held her head high, a regal tone in her voice, slowly she moved toward Nala, the lionesses parting aside for her to come through. Her gaze softened when she looked upon the young trembling cub, but it vanished when she looked back at Scar and Zira.

"And by law a cub cannot be held accountable for anything that she or he hasn't done" Sarabi stated, bending her head down she picked up Sakina by the scruff of her neck, and holding head high, Sarabi made her way to the cave in which she and a few others slept in. Turning, Sarafina, Nala and a few others followed after Sarabi.

Once in the cave, Sarabi placed the crying Sakina down, the lionesses circled the cub looking down at her with sad eyes, and tears were still in many of their own eyes. Lifting her tearstains face to the lionesses around her, she hiccupped, "Why…why did mama have to die?"

The lionesses did not know how to respond to the cub's question, and were grateful for once to see the young prince running into their cave. They parted to let him in as he stopped by his friend's side. In his mouth was the one flower he had managed to find, even if it looked half dead, it was what he thought he could give to his friend to help her feel better. Hiccupping, the lioness cub looked at the withering flower in Nuka's mouth then up to his eyes, "Th…thanks…" she whispered as she took the flower from him.

Nuka sat still, he felt nervous under the eyes of the lionesses, and rubbing his head against his friend's cheek he licked her ear.

"Nuka!"

The cub flinched at the sound of his Fathers voice echoing throughout Pride rock, "Gotta go…sorry" he whispered turning and scampered out of the cave with a pair of green eyes watching him go.

Sakina felt her self get picked up and carried to the back of the cave where Sarabi laid down placing the cub beside her. She watched the cub curl in against her fur. Sakina laid her head on her paws, sniffling, closing her eyes tears fell from beneath her closed eyelids. Sarabi's warmth wasn't compared to her mothers. A soft nudge from Sarabi made the cub look up at her Godmother.

"I know your pain little one; before you were born I lost my mate and only son. The loss of someone you love is a great amount of pain indeed but we all must move on…your mother is still with you. She's apart of you. And always will be. For as long as you love her she will never leave you entirely" Sarabi whispered sadly licking the top of the cub's head. "But you are not alone either…you have me…Sarafina…Nala and the others…"

"And Nuka. I have Nuka too," Sakina stated with a small smile. Looking down at the wilted flower that Nuka had given her she pulled the flower against her and laid her head back on her paws and closed her eyes tightly and tried to sleep.

Sarabi watched her, sighing she lifted her head as Sarafina walked over, "Sarabi, Scar is ordering us to go out hunting. The hyenas and his followers are whining about the kill last night wasn't enough"

"Is he mad? It was luck that we managed to catch that wondering antelope. Luck will not strike again two days in a row…" but sighing, Sarabi trailed off and looked down at the cub at her side, she noticed that even though Sakina had some fat on her, she was thinner then most cubs her age, and she noticed the same with Nuka, but he was thinner then she was due to the fact that Akili always gave her food to her daughter so she could become healthy even if it meant that she would skip numerous meals herself.

"Gather the Hunting Party…we will try and see what we can find" Sarabi rubbed her muzzle against the sleeping cub getting a small whimper from her. Smiling sadly, she slowly got up as Sarafina hurried to gather the hunting party, but Nala was instructed to stay behind this time to keep an eye on Sakina. Some thought Scar's order to go hunt may be a way to get the cub out of the safety of their sight.

When the hunting party departed, Nala turned her attention to the young cub that was whimpering, walking over she nudged Sakina with her paw. Opening her tear filled eyes, she looked up at Nala; "I miss mommy" she sniffed. Laying down beside her, the older lioness pulled her close in her paws, "I know…I miss someone too I cared about…but do not despair…what Sarabi said was true you have us" Nala lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at the figure of Zira who passed the cave smirking in Nala's direction, she no longer limped like she had when she was around Scar earlier. Shielding the cub in her paws she laid her head down near Sakina's. "Get some rest…even if you can't sleep that well it's best to get some," she whispered softly. The young cub nodded, closing her eyes, it took some time before she fell back to sleep, dreaming of her mother.

The Hunting Party did not return that night, or the next day, but the fourth day of their hunt, dragging along what was an already dead carcass of a Zebra that was beginning to rot. It was all they could find in their travels. Dragging it up to the top of Pride rock, Sarabi and Sarafina took their share and made it back to the cave where they saw Sakina and Nuka sitting not that far from Nala talking.

Nala got up as they entered, "I'm sorry mother but she insisted on letting him in. He does seem to cheer her up a bit" she said with a sigh, before she noticed the meat hanging from Sarafina's mouth, making her stomach rumble.

Sarafina chuckled, "No worries dear" she placed the meat down and divided it up for them both as Sarabi carried some over to the cubs. The cubs looked up as she approached and gently placed the meat down in front of them, "It's not much or that fresh but it'll have to do for two growing cubs like you" she spoke softly when she noticed Nuka was beginning to get nervous around her.

"Th…thanks Miss Sarabi" he whispered as he began to split the meat in between him and Sakina. The lioness cub slowly ate not saying a word as Sarabi licked the top of her head and turned and headed back toward Sarafina and Nala. "For the son of Scar and Zira…he is nowhere near being like them" she commented.

Sarafina lifted her head, staring at the two in the far corner, after a moment of thinking she nodded, "Yes…maybe there is some hope for this Pride once Nuka becomes King."

"We can only hope mother that neither Zira nor Scar drills him into being one of them" Nala mumbled from where she was eating, swallowing the chunk in her mouth, "But with Sakina…there might be a possibility that he could be…a good king" she added with a soft smile.

Sitting down, the three lionesses watched the two cubs from where they sat.

Sakina finally finished her meal, licking her lips she sat back and looked at Nuka who too was just finishing up his meal making a gagging noise. "Ew…I hate rotted meat" shaking his head making Sakina give a small giggle, the first one she gave anyone since her mothers death.

Nuka tilted his head; reaching out with his paw he poked her in the nose making it scrunch up. Placing her paws over her mouth she stared at him, "What was that for?"

"To try and get you to smile" Nuka grinned licking her cheek. Sakina gave him a tiny smile. "Come on, lets go play" walking behind her, Nuka began to nudge her with his head to get her onto her paws and to start walking.

Sakina budged only a little bit, her head turning toward Sarabi. Since her mother died, and the others had gone out hunting, Nala had refused to let Sakina out of the cave. Nuka looked in the direction she was, getting an idea he bounded over to Sarabi. "Can Sakina come out and play? I'll protect her," he stated squaring his paws he held his head high.

Sarabi seemed to think for a moment, she knew she could not keep Sakina inside forever, but she also feared for the cub's safety. Looking down upon the young prince, she nodded, "Very well, but she needs to be back here before night fall Nuka can you do that for me?" she added raising a eyebrow.

With a wide grin, Nuka nodded, "Yes Miss Sarabi!" turning he ran back toward Sakina. "Come on!" he shouted playfully and began running toward the entrance of the cave. Sakina was hesitant, looking toward Sarabi who smiled and nodded, Sakina gave a small smile and ran over and rubbed her head against her Godmothers legs and ran after her friend.

The two friends ran down Pride rock, they ran until they reached a tree that was a few feet from their home. Together they climbed the tree and sat down looking back at Pride rock, Sakina lounged out on her branch and looked up at the sky, "What are you looking at?" Nuka asked from where he was on the branch above hers.

"Mama told me the Great Kings of the past are up there. I'm praying for them to look after her," Sakina whispered sadly, but her sadness soon vanished when she noticed Zira was walking back toward Pride rock, and instead anger filled her. Even though no one mentioned it to her, she knew it was Zira, who had killed her mother in cold blood.

Nuka who too was looking toward his mother, tilted his head in confusion, "Where had she been?" he wondered making Sakina look up at him. Sitting up, she looked over her shoulder and squinted her eyes as she thought she spotted a dark male lion figure moving off into the distance from the place she spotted Zira had come from.

'What was she doing? Who is that?' She thought silently to herself. Looking back up at Nuka she realized he never noticed the other lion. Deciding not to mention it to him, she held it in her until she could get back to Sarabi and tell her what she saw.

The cubs remained in the tree, together they pretended they were the King and Queen of their own Pride, making the tree their own version of Pride rock. They played until the sun began to set, and Nuka keeping his promise brought Sakina back to Sarabi. The old lioness smiled down at him, "Thank you Nuka"

Nuka held his head high for keeping his friend safe and keeping his promise to the Old Queen. It was a rare event when a lioness would smile at him. Many often scowled at him for being the son of Scar which he never truly understood why. It was rare to even get the simplest smile out of his mother. Sarabi nudged Sakina motioning for her to head into the cave. Looking over her shoulder Sakina said goodnight to him and hurried on inside.

"You run along too Nuka" Sarabi smiled, turning and headed on inside after the cub.

Nuka watched Sakina lay down with Sarabi, where the lioness cub was repeating all she saw out in the Savannah. Turning the greyish cub ran up to the main cave, where he noticed Zira and Scar were talking among themselves. The two turned their heads when their son entered the den.

"Where were you Nuka?" Scar asked sitting back.

"I…I was playing with Sakina" the cub answered nervously.

"That cub again!? I thought I told you to stay away from her! She's the daughter of a traitor!" Zira screeched at her son smacking him across the face. Eyes widening, the cub backed away from his mother whimpering. "S…Sorry mother…she's not so bad…we're friends" Nuka stuttered on his words.

Scar watched calmly before he spoke, "I don't see discipline needed here Zira…for maybe the cub has an idea. Befriend the she-cub and she may one day follow us" he smirked. True he had the intentions of killing the cub after Akili's death, seeing no reason for the cub to live without its mother, she would just be another mouth to feed, but he had seen the way the cub interact with one another, when they would explore and when they would practice their hunting. The she-cub had inherited her mothers hunting skills and would seem to be of good use when she was grown.

Zira seem to think on the concept for a moment before smirking, "What an idea" she cooed wrapping her paw around her son and brought him close, "What a smart boy you are befriending her to be someday of use to us"

Nuka froze, he wanted to correct his mother on her words but he was already beginning to enjoy the attention he often craved for from her. He purred as she ran her paw among his long his back, "And to think I'd be worried for her turning you against us and would be turned by Sarabi to one day rally against us, putting me, you and your new brother or sister in danger"

Jumping away from his mother, Nuka looked up at her in shock, not really sure if he had heard her right. "Brother…or sister?"

"That's right. I'm with cubs," Zira said with a proud smirk. But that wasn't what Nuka felt as his mother pulled away from him. Feeling tears come to his eyes, he turned and bolted from the den, running past the hyenas he crawled into his and Sakina's hiding place. The small cave was just beneath the main cave but no one knew it was there and he knew he'd be safe for now. His parents would be angry for running off but he knew he needed…no wanted to be alone. He knew he wasn't the perfect son nor heir his father wanted. He often heard him discussing it with the hyenas or his mother when they thought he wasn't around. And sometimes he would yell it in front of Nuka himself, and now they were going to have more cubs…

"What…what if it's a boy…and father chooses him to be the next King?" he whispered to himself laying his head down with his paws covering his ears. Closing his eyes he refused to let the tears fall as he fell asleep safe in his and Sakina's special place.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Nuka? Nuka where are you?" Sakina had woken early that morning before any of the lionesses in her den had awakened; she had gone to the main cave only to find Nuka wasn't there. Which was unusual for he was normally sleeping along side Zira, but he was nowhere in sight.

Searching around Pride rock, she couldn't find him, but there was one place she hadn't looked yet. Scampering down pass the awakening hyenas and lionesses, Sakina made her way down to their hiding place. Squeezing herself through the entrance, she stopped when she saw Nuka laying there with his back facing her, head resting on his paws.

"Nuka?" she asked softly, stepping up along side him, her eyes widened when she noticed the tear stains running down his cheeks, but his eyes were dry, so she could not tell how long he been crying for before she found him. "Nuka, what's wrong?" placing her paw on his, she licked his cheek.

"Mother and Father…are going to have more cubs…and if they have a boy…father might choose him to be the next King" Nuka whispered turning his head to stare his friend in the face. "I'm scared…. Father already says he hates me…what will I do when he disowns me from crown Prince?"

Sakina was at a loss of words, not long after she spoke to Sarabi, she lay pretending to sleep as she listened to the lionesses talk among each other about what she had told Sarabi. "Nuka…" she was quieted when a roar echoed through Pride rock.

"That's father…he must be telling the others about Mother…" Nuka whispered as he looked up at the roof of the small cave. Sakina narrowed her eyes, she knew just how to get back at Zira, turning she wiggled her wave through the opening.

Confused, Nuka took after her, "Sakina where are you going? Wait you can't go up there mom will hurt you!" he shouted running after her. Sakina stopped when she stood at Sarabi's paws as Scar was announcing Zira's pregnancy. Looking up at Sarabi, the cub knew she wasn't the only one with the same idea.

"And with our new cubs we will rebuild this Pride so that it may flourish!" Scar called out over the large crowd of both lions and hyenas.

"WHAT CUBS!? THE CUBS OF A ROGUE!" a lioness shouted from the back. Nuka finally catching up with Sakina, looked at her confused, "What does she mean?" he asked.

"Yesterday I saw a rogue male leaving the exact place your mother was. And many of the lionesses said that they saw your mother out wondering on her own for days now and the rogue has been spotted many times as well" Sakina explained as she smirked looking up at Zira who was standing behind Scar a look of shock written on her face.

Many of the lionesses continued to shout out things they've seen Zira do as well before Scars roar silenced them all. Growling, Scar turned and faced Zira who was now trying to mask a look of nervousness, "Zira? Mind explaining why they are speaking of a rogue? My law clearly states all known rogues must be disposed of!"

But Zira did not have time to answer before Sakina darted out from behind Sarabi's paws and up the ramp towards the peek. "Sakina!" Sarabi cried trying to grab her but the cub was too quick. Swallowing the lump in his throat the young prince took after his friend to try and stop her; he managed to tackle her just as she reached Scar, and the two rolled crashing into his hind legs.

Whipping around, he bared his teeth at them growling dangerously. Pushing Nuka off her, Sakina got to her paws, holding her head high she looked up at the King as he glared down at her, trying to swallow what fear she had. "I…I…" she tried to speak but nothing seemed to come out of her mouth, looking at Zira her eyes suddenly narrowed, turning back to Scar she spoke, "I saw Queen Zira out in the savannah yesterday afternoon. Leaving the exact place where moments later I saw a dark furred rogue leaving"

"Why you little!" Zira ran forward and swiped at Sakina with her paw knocking the young cub down the ramp, where she rolled until she hit Sarafina in the legs. The lionesses growled as they glared up at Zira, Sarafina ducked her head down to examine the cub as Nuka missing his mothers hold dashed down to check on her.

Zira growled, before turning her head to Scar, "The cub lies! She's like her mother only trying to cause trouble!" she screeched as she backed away from Scar. "Come Zira we have many things to discuss" Scar sneered padding his way into the main cave ordering Zira to follow him.

"Sakina?" Nuka nudged the she-cub with his nose trying to get her to move. But the cub was unconscious. Bending her head down, Sarabi picked Sakina up and hurried back to their cave with the others following close behind. Nuka had slipped away with them; he sat down as Sarabi placed Sakina down in the back of the cave.

"I know she is ruthless but how dare she attack a cub? Especially one that isn't hers!" a lioness named, Faizah, cried as many others nodded their heads.

"But what can we do? She is still Queen? And even if she has betrayed Scar she is still his mate and Queen and Scar will kill any of us if we try anything"

Nala suddenly hushed them when they realized Nuka was listening to them, "You're not going to hurt mommy are you?" he asked looking up at the lionesses with an uneasy look.

The group looked at one another, and then Nala shook her head, "Of course not, we're just upset at what she did to Sakina," she stated as the others all nodded. They did not know how the cub was so loyal to an unloving mother, but they guessed it was a cub thing. The cub grinned and turned, pointing his paw at Sakina, "I came over to originally say that she's waking up"

"Thank you Nuka" Nala stepped over the cub walking toward Sakina who was opening her eyes as one of the other lionesses agreed to take Nuka back to the main cave, after much protest he followed the older lioness.

"How are you feeling Sakina?" Nala asked bending her head down to look her in the face. The lioness cub sat up rubbing her head with her paw, "Ow…it hurts," she whimpered. "It'll be alright, it'll pass" licking the top of her head Nala looked up as Sarabi and Sarafina approached. Both lionesses examined Sakina, until they were satisfied that she was all right despite the small bump on her head from where Zira had hit her. All remained quite before the lioness, Fatima, returned from taking Nuka back, a look of shock on her face.

"Scar as declared that he will take in the cubs that Zira will bare!"

Surprised gasps echoed throughout the cave, "Just what does he have planned?" Sarafina questioned looking around at the group.

Sakina walked in between them all and jumped around to get their attention, "Nuka said that if Zira gave birth to a possibly healthier better cub that Scar might choose another heir" she explained making the lioness get an uneasy look in their eyes.

"That may ruin our plans!" Nala exclaimed as Sakina looked at them confused. 'What plans?' She wondered as the lionesses all began to talk in hush voices making it hard for her to hear. Shortly she was picked up again and laid down in Sarabi's paws as she began to bathe her. "What plan did you guys have Sarabi?" Sakina asked when she was rolled onto her back and Sarabi began to wash her stomach and under her chin.

"That's nothing for young cubs like you to worry about" Sarabi started licking Sakina behind the ears making sure she got every place.

"But I want to know!" Sakina whined, giving the old queen a wide eyes teary stare and wide smile.

Sarabi smiled softly, "I fell for that look once before with my own son. I shall not fall for it again. Now I'll tell you when you're older" she spoke sweetly finishing up the cubs bath.

Sakina pouted but knew it was no use; her pout could never change the opinion of any of the lionesses. Sarabi smiled and shook her head, letting Sakina up, Sarabi stood as well. "We've decided that we should take you out with us out into the Pridelands" she spoke as she led Sakina to the entrance where Nala and Sarafina, Nala bent her head smiling letting the young cub climb onto her back. Sakina giggled as the three began to walk with the cub sitting on Nala's back.

Once out on the Savannah, Nala let Sakina down off her back and let the cub run about with Nala playing tag with her. Sarabi and Sarafina lounged back on some rocks as they watched the two.

Sakina giggled as she rolled onto her back as Nala placed her paw on her to hold her down, "Nala let me up" the cub giggled as Nala nuzzled her stomach with her nose, then licked the cubs cheek before finally letting Sakina up.

Sakina suddenly froze when she noticed a group of lionesses from their Pride were approaching with Zira at the lead. Sarabi and Sarafina stood from where they lay, their bodies poised ready for any sudden attack. Nala placed herself above Sakina so that the cub was protectively behind her paws.

"What are you doing out here Zira? Shouldn't you and your petty followers be lounging about lazily at Pride rock?" Nala snarled ears pressed against her head, her claws unsheathed as they scraped against the barren dusty ground.

Zira laughed, "Oh I'm just out for a walk" her eyes landed on the cub poking her head out from behind Nala's paws, a twisted smile playing at her lips. "Oh why isn't it little Sakina. Didn't think you'd be out there"

Sarabi and Sarafina growled, jumping off the rocks they lay on and ran in front of Nala. "We know you knew she was out here Zira. And we won't let you kill her. She may have exposed you but she is just a cub. And you did kill her mother after all" Sarabi's voice dripped with the venom of her hatred for the lionesses before her. To her they were the traitors to abandon the ruling of Mufasa just as their leader Zira became the new king's favourite.

Zira smirked, "The cub is a trouble maker Sarabi, much like your son Simba was" Zira almost laughed when she noticed she sparked a nerve inside the old Queen. Sarabi unsheathed her claws and swiped at Zira, "How dare you mention the name of my son. Simba's name is not worthy to come from your lips," she growled.

One of the lionesses along side Zira pounced at Sarabi but got intercepted by Sarafina. "Mother!?" Nala cried as the lionesses watched the two roll around clawing at each other with all they had before the lioness pinned Sarafina beneath her. Her jaws around her neck.

"Zira call her off!" Nala shouted her eyes wide and fearful for her mother. Zira smirked and ordered the lioness to back down. Leaving Sakina with Sarabi, Nala rushed to her mother's side.

"Oh I don't want her dead just yet. I want to kill you all myself when the time is right" Zira smirked as she turned and began to leave with her followers. "And when I get you I'll get that damn cub as well" she called back over her shoulder.

Sarabi waited until they were out of sight before making her way over to Sarafina with Sakina by her side. Together she and Nala lifted the wounded lioness onto their backs, "Stay close to us Sakina" Sarabi ordered as they began making their way carefully back toward Pride rock. Once they were back they laid Sarafina down, and Nala then took off to go and hopefully find Rafiki. To require the old shaman's help.

The others made Sarafina as comfortable as they could, when Nala had returned with the old mandrill they parted to let him in. Moving toward her mother, Nala sat along side her, letting Sarafina rest her head upon her paws. "Will she be alright Rafiki?" Sarabi asked softly from where she sat with Sakina sitting between her paws watching fearfully. On occasion she would nudge the cub with her paw to give her the best reassurance she could that Sarafina would be just fine.

The old mandrill leaned against his stick and took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yes they are only minor wounds. Who did this?"

"Zira" Nala growled as she nuzzled her mother.

Rafiki shook his head, "Tsk and they were such good cubs," he said as many of the older lionesses nodded when they remembered when Scar was still Taka and Zira was once a good cub. But that was so long ago, that it was often hard to imagine they were one and the same from how much they had changed.

Turning his head, Rafiki's eyes landed upon the cub between the old Queen's paws, "Ah, yes. I remember her…where is her mother?" he asked, he had been there to baptized the cub when she was born.

Many heads hung down, "Akili was killed by Zira only a few short days ago" Sarabi explained. Sakina had lowered her head, ears down as she resisted crying when her mothers name was mentioned.

Rafiki shook his head, "Much has changed since Mufasa's death"

"And changed for the better" Scar's voice filled the cave. All heads turned to watch the dark lion walk in with Zira and Nuka by his sides. The greyish cub ran to his friend and sat down with her.

"I've come to apologize for Sarafina's injuries" Scar smirked.

"We don't need your pitiful apologies here Scar" Nala snapped.

"Ah, Nala you're growing into quite the feisty one aren't you?" Scar said walking toward her but was stopped when Sarafina struggled to her paws and placed herself in front of her daughter. "You have a mate Scar, so keep to her" Sarafina ordered as the other lionesses growled a warning for them to leave. Many of the lionesses had feared for some time, what interest Scar would have in having kept the young females alive when most males would have killed cubs off.

"Very well I see we are not welcomed here. Come Zira…. Nuka" Scar turned and began to leave but stopped to look at his son who had budged from Sakina's side. "Now Nuka!"

Nuka shook his head and stepped closer to Sakina, "I want to stay with Sakina"

Scar narrowed his eyes, but said nothing more. Scowling he left with Zira following close behind him. The lionesses grinned, as they looked down upon the young prince.

Even if Scar picked another heir, perhaps the lionesses thought, Nuka was still their chance for hope as they watched him and Sakina nestle down together at the back of the cave. Perhaps Nuka himself would grow into a fine leader and defeat his own brother for the throne to free them all from the curse that been laid upon them since Scar took the throne.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Over the course of the next two months in the Pridelands, food had become even harder to find and many had resorted into hunting the mice that roamed around pride rock just for food. Sarabi had taken it upon herself to train five-month-old Sakina and much to Zira's disgust; Nuka as well for the Queen herself was now heavily pregnant and had not the strength to teach her son. And Nuka had asked the old Queen if he could be trained with his friend.

Claws out, body positioned against the ground, a pair of amber eyes peered around a rock at his latest victim. Slinking back behind the rock, Nuka crept up the rock and peered down at Sakina who was lying beside the rock trying to sleep. Grinning to himself the cub pounced, only to meet the ground, as Sakina had rolled away now fully awake. She grinned, "I knew you'd try something," she giggled when he sat up his face covered with dirt.

Walking over, she licked his cheek, and began to bath him until he was as clean as he could get. It was clear that Zira did not care for the way her cub's fur was for many knots and his tuff of hair was twisted and full of knots. With her paw she began to groom the tuff of his hair and began to groom him all over but she giggled when nothing could fix the twisted tuff on his head.

"What's so funny?" Nuka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your mane is going to be so funny when you grow up" Sakina giggled as Nuka huffed and turned away his cheeks filled with air. Cocking her head to the side, Sakina stared at him confused, then smiled and nuzzled his cheek, "But you'll still be a handsome lion" she purred. Nuka grinned and bumped his head against hers, "And you'll be a beautiful lioness" his grin widened when she giggled and smiled pulling back from him.

Neither of the cubs noticed the angry lioness that sat on the higher rocks above them. Her eyes narrowed, as she watched her son pounce on Sakina as the two began to wrestle around before they took off in a game of tag.

A dark greyish-coated lioness padded over to Zira, turning her head to stare at the cubs. "That she-cub may be trouble. I over heard Sarabi and them plan to use Nuka to get the Kingdom back. They're hoping the two may mate one day and with Sakina by Nuka's side she will cast us all out," the lioness explained bowing her head to her Queen.

Teeth bared, Zira clawed at the ground, turning she marched into the main cave with the lioness following her. "I say we tell Scar of this plan" Zira smirked evilly, turning away from the cubs she made her way toward the den where she last seen the King.

"Scar!" Zira called, sitting down, she growled as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed padded out of the den.

She smirked though at the Hornbill locked in the rib bone cage at the far side of the cave. Standing she approached her mate and rubbed her head against his mane and put a hurt look on her face, "Scar…I heard Sarabi was planning on using Nuka to take the throne from us and throw us out of the Pride…They want Nuka and that…cub to become mate, so she could help him take the throne! They want to turn our son against us!"

Scar laughed, "That boy cannot over power me Zira. And there is no way they could turn a cub against their parents. But the girl on the other hand…" a smirk came to his face. He knew the cub could make a beautiful lioness much like Nala and being the only two youngest females of the Pride they were a good catch for breeding. "I'll take care of her in due time" he smirked and walked past her and out of the den.

Zira not catching the look that flashed through Scar's eyes, smirked, thinking the troublesome she-cub would soon be out of the way. Zazu, who had been listening, knew he had to find a way to get the news to Sarabi but being locked away there was no way to get to the lioness he still considered his Queen.

Zira turned around when she heard the sound of hurried paws on the stone; Nuka came into the den with a wide grin on his face holding his head high. "And what are you so proud of?" Zira asked lying down.

"I caught two mice, one for me and one for Sakina" Nuka said proudly before he was swiped at by his mother. "You hunted for that pitiful cub? I'm your pregnant mother I need food more then she does" Zira shouted making Nuka's ears flattened against her head as he began to feel guilty. It was a knack that Zira tended to have over her son.

Lowering his head, he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry mother," he whimpered. Padding to the back of the cave he laid down curling up. This was his part of the cave, where he laid away from his parents whenever his mother didn't want to be bothered with him. He lay there until he heard a surprise cry of pain come from his mother, jumping to his paws he rushed back over to her and rubbed his head against hers. "What's wrong mom?" he asked as Zira gritted her teeth in pain.

Moments later a few of Zira's followers hurried into the den and threw Nuka out. Confused and hurt he sat outside the den not knowing why his mother was in pain and what was happening.

An hour later, one of the lionesses rushed from the cave and went to alert Scar. Creeping inside the den, Nuka slipped over to his mother who was looking lovingly down at the two new cubs that lay curled up against her. The loving look in his mother's eyes was a strange one indeed to Nuka and he felt a bit of jealousy bubbling inside of him. He couldn't remember seeing his mother giving him that same look, not since he first opened his eyes when he was a week old.

He looked up when a shadow cat over him, he stared up at his father who was staring down at the cubs who laid beside Zira. One was a dark brown in colour; the other was light yellowish golden in colour. "Their names?" asked Scar.

"Kovu…for the boy…. Vitani for the girl" Zira answered softly.

Nuka scowled when Kovu's name was mentioned, his eyes landed on his brother. Then back up at his father who was grinning. Looking back at his brother he huffed and turned and stomped his way out of the den, neither Zira nor Scar seemed to notice their son was gone.

Sakina and Sarabi were waiting at the entrance of their own cave when Nuka arrived, his head down. With a soft touch that only a mother could have, Sarabi reached up and lifted the cubs face up, "What is wrong Nuka? Cubs should be happy, never sad" it was not that she did not like seeing the young prince sad. But she knew a sad Nuka would sadden Sakina as well.

"Mother gave birth to healthy twin cubs…ones a boy named Kovu…dads surely going to pick him to be King" Nuka whimpered ducking his head back from Sarabi's paw, he moved to settle himself beside his friend. Resting his head upon her shoulder as she nuzzled him, trying to comfort him as best she should. Sakina never liked seeing Nuka upset; she liked it better when he was smiling. He just wasn't her Nuka, when he was sad.

Sarabi had feared the worst when the cubs arrived, with the arrival of a new male cub, even if it wasn't his, the cub sounded healthy enough for Scar to take in as his own heir. Turning she left the den where many of the lionesses had gathered not to far away, Nala was sitting in between them. "Mother you can't be serious? I can't go!"

"Nala please you're our only hope" Sarafina tried to reason with her daughter.

"Your mother is right Nala" Sarabi stated walking over to them and sitting down, "Nuka has just come with news that Zira has given birth to two cubs, both are healthy, one girl…and one boy. The boy is surely to be picked as the new heir. Scar has long since lost interest in his own son. Nala we need help now. Nuka is not yet old enough to do anything and we are all old and will not last against Scars followers alone. There are more of them, and then there is us. Please search for any who would help us," Sarabi pleaded. "There is no telling how much longer any of us will last"

"And there's no more food…if this drought continues any longer we will die…if not by Scar and Zira's ruling but from Starvation. If you cannot find help find food Nala…" Sarafina stated stepping close to her daughter rubbing her head against Nala's letting out a small purr.

Sadly the young lioness nodded, "yes mother…I…I won't let you down….or any of you down" Nala spoke softly and sadly to the lionesses around her.

"Best hurry now while Scar is busy" Sarabi suggested looking over her shoulder.

"Tell Sakina to be good and to be safe" Nala said she always loved the young cub since the moment she was born she always loved her. Even if they were nowhere near related to one another she always felt the need to love and protect the cub. Despite their age difference, Sakina was also her only friend next to the older lionesses. The old queen nodded as she told Nala to leave quickly while she had the chance.

Nala without hesitance took off down Pride rock using the back ways and headed off over the Pridelands, taking pathways she knew would not be patrolled by hyenas at the time. Sarafina and Sarabi watched her go until she was long out of sight. Closing their eyes they both prayed to the Kings of Old to watch over the young lioness and in hopes she would bring back help for them all.

Lifting their heads, they turned their attention to where the main cave was. _'Mohatu… Ahadi…Mufasa…don't let this Kingdom go into more ruin then it has' _Sarabi turned her attention to the dark sky above tears running down her cheeks. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever see the blue sky again, for all she seemed to see was the dark clouds that loomed upon their land blocking out the sun.

Sakina, who had climbed onto a rock, was confused when she saw Nala running away from Pride rock. She couldn't help but feel like Nala was leaving them. Leaving her…But some part of her thought it had something to do with the ruined plans of the lionesses she had come to think of as family. Sitting beside her was Nuka; he didn't seem to notice Nala leaving as he was still sulking about his new siblings.

Sakina looked at her friend sadly and licked his cheek, "Don't worry Nuka you have worked hard to prove to your father maybe he will keep you as an heir. But either way I'll still love you after all you're my friend" she said wisely smiling at him sweetly.

Lifting his head, he could help but grin at her, nodding the both of them sat back on the rock staring out over the Pridelands. Sakina's eyes were on the figure of Nala disappear into the distance

_'Please come back Nala'_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

News of the new cubs spread like wildfire throughout Pride rock, but the news that Scar had pick a new heir spread even faster after all heard the commotion coming from the main cave.

"That's not fair! Kovu's not even yours and I was first born! Why can't I be king?" Nuka cried running after Scar as the King stepped out of the den.

The lounging lionesses looked up to the source of the commotion, their ears strained to hear what was going on. Sakina lifted her head from where she lay beside Sarabi, having been awoken from her afternoon nap when she had heard the shouting and had become concern for her friend.

Getting to her paws, she waited for Sarabi to give her permission before running up to her friend, but she had chosen the wrong time to move in front of him when Scar suddenly whipped around with his claws out meaning to strike his ill-mannered son but his paws and claws connected with Sakina knocking her away from Nuka and to the ground.

Nuka's eyes widened, running to his friends side, Sarabi and Sarafina had bolted up the ramp and looked down at the wounded cub. Sakina now bore claw marks on her right ear where blood was dripping down onto her coat.

"Scar you're a monster!" Sarafina shouted as Sarabi lifted the cub in her mouth.

Scar scuffed and smirked, and then his eyes landed on his eldest and only real son, "I would watch your mouth Nuka! I am King. It's my choice in which I choose for my heir. And I cannot have such a weak looking thing for my heir!" Scar growled as he bounded off down the ramp and headed off into the Pridelands with Shenzi, Banzai and Ed following after him.

Nuka growled lowly to him self and clawed at the ground. He watched as Sarabi and Sarafina walked by him, bringing the wounded cub dangling from Sarabi's mouth to their cave. Nuka sighed as he remained where he was hanging his head; his best friend had gotten hurt because of him. No wonder his father didn't want him as King, if he couldn't protect Sakina, how was he going to protect a kingdom? He thought to himself.

Setting the wounded cub down, Sarabi began to wash her ear to make sure it wouldn't get infected before she began to clean the blood off the she-cub. Sakina whimpered when her ear was cleaned but she lay there in her Godmothers paws. Looking up at Sarafina she spoke, "I miss Nala when's she coming back?" she asked.

"Not until she finds help little one," she whispered bending her head down to smile at the cub.

The sound of someone moving toward them made them look up as Nuka, with his head still down padded over to Sakina and Sarabi, "I'm sorry you got hurt Sakina…dad was suppose to hit me not you"

"He shouldn't have been trying to hit you in the first place Nuka. You had the right to ask and complain about your father's judgment. You are first born therefore you are the heir the throne should be yours. That's been the law of the Pridelands since the first Kings" Sarafina spoke softly down to the cub.

"Yes…but we all remember how Scar feels about the first born heirs…after all he was Mufasa's little brother and Ahadi's and Uru's second son…he knew how it was to be the second born and to have all the attention brought to the first born and heir…but its still not right to put much attention on cubs that not even his" Sarabi added giving the greyish cub a soft smile and look in her eyes.

"Mom treats them better then she did me also" Nuka whispered but startled a little when Sarabi suddenly grabbed him and placed him beside her with Sakina. Sarafina lay down on the other side of them so that they lay in the middle of the two lionesses. "She loves you too Nuka. Even if she doesn't show it…a mother can ever hate her own cubs" Sarafina reassured him.

Sakina nodded and nuzzled him before laying her head beneath his head as he wrapped his paw around her.

Sarabi smiled as she looked upon them, deciding they both needed cheering up she began to sing a song her mother once sung to her:

"Sun goes down, and we are here together

Fireflies glow like a thousand stars

Stay with me and you can dream forever

Right here in my paws tonight

Sounds of day fade away

Stars begin to climb

Melodies, feel the breeze

Sweeter all the time…"

She was cut off when Sakina spoke, "That's a beautiful song Sarabi" she awed looking up at her Godmother with wide innocent eyes that only a cub could have. Nuka had the same expression on his face, his mother had never sung to him and it was a new thing for him. Sarabi smiled, "I'm glad you like it little ones" she whispered a hint of sadness in it. Sighing, Sarabi suddenly got to her paws and walked away from them, with a worried Sarafina following after her.

Nuka was confused at the old queen's sadness and turned to his friends, "What's wrong?"

Sakina turned her head to him and gave a small smile, "Sarabi use to have a son named Simba he was killed by the same stampede that the old King Mufasa Sarabi's old mate. I know she misses them like I miss my mom…" her voice trailed off laying her head down on her paws. She had meant to get Zira back for killing her mother but nothing had worked. Scar had just taken in the cubs of a rogue. But what sickened her was her mother had her from a rogue and she always hated her, but when Zira herself has the cubs of a rogue she loves them. Even more so since Scar had picked Kovu as his heir. Looking toward her best friend she still could not understand how sweet Nuka could be the son of Zira and Scar, tucking her head back under his both cubs laid there quietly.

Outside the cave, Sarabi and Sarafina sat talking, "Sarabi I know it's hard but you must let go…they're not coming home. You have a new cub…yes she's not really yours…but without a mother she is just as alone as you are Sarabi…you need to look out for her" Sarafina placed her paw on her old friends.

Sarabi sighed and nodded, "It's in the past…I should forget…but Sakina and Nuka they remind me so much of Nala and Simba when they use to play together. So carefree and the best of friends…' like I'm looking at Simba all over again" she sighed, hanging her head as she cried softly into her long time friends shoulder while Sarafina did her best to comfort her like she had since the night they were told of the king and prince's deaths.

* * *

Days seemed to pass and Nala had yet to return to pride rock. And during that time Scar had been questioning Sarabi and Sarafina about the young lioness's disappearance. Their only response was that Nala had gone out to search for more food beyond the Pridelands to bring back. And though it angered the King to know one of his prides had gotten out, the lionesses argued that without food they would surely die.

Inside the main cave, Nuka and Sakina sat looking at the new cubs. Zira had stepped out with Scar so Sakina had come to keep Nuka company while he watched the cubs. She giggled as she had her nose against Vitani's who gave a tiny sneeze and rolled onto her back staring up at Sakina with bright blue eyes. It was the cub's eyes that made Sakina wonder where she inherited them from; surely they weren't Zira's. Could they be the same as that rogue's? But then how were Kovu's eyes green? Neither of the twins had their mothers eyes, only Nuka did. Kovu looked more like Scar with his eyes while Nuka had more of Scar's outer appearance in the face.

"They don't seem so bad Nuka?" Sakina smiled as she Vitani batted at her tail which Sakina flicked back and forth to allow the young cub to play with.

Nuka grumbled, "Try living with them" he mumbled.

Sakina rolled her eyes, "They're just cubs Nuka. You can't blame them for your father's decision they don't know what they've done" she suddenly jumped letting out a cry when Kovu who had crawled over to join his sister had bit down on her tail. Jumping back, she sat beside Nuka rubbing her tail with her paws.

"See I told you he was evil!" Nuka stated as he watched her pat her tail.

Sakina shook her head, "He's just playing," she stated before she froze when a shadow fell over them. Slowly both cubs turned their heads to look up at Scar who loomed over them.

"Ah…Hi King Scar" Sakina whispered slinking down to the ground under his gaze. Nuka positioning himself beside Sakina looked up at his father, then with his nose motioned for Sakina to get up and slink around Scar, in which she did, and took off out of the cave running under Zira as she walked in.

"Nuka? What was she doing in here?' Scar asked peering down at his son who looked down at his paws that were scuffing around on the ground. "I thought we made it clear to you…she's just using you like the other lionesses to get at us and the cubs. You don't want your sister and brother to die now do you?"

Nuka seemed to think for a moment, he had nothing on Vitani, she had nothing to do with taking his place as heir…but Kovu on the other hand, and shrugging he immediately closed his eyes awaiting his Fathers paw to collide with his head. When nothing happened, he peeked open one eye to spot his mother standing above him staring at Scar. "Remember my love he is still of good use to us" she smiled sweetly down at her first-born cub, racking her claws against his back.

Confused, Nuka looked up at his mother, though he enjoyed the attention, he was confused as to what she said about him being of good use to them.

As if reading her sons mind, Zira smiled almost too sweetly down at her son, "We need you to be here to protect your brother and sister if there was ever to be a rebellion. After all those lionesses such as Sarabi cannot be trusted. They could have planned to have Sakina as your friend to trick you. After all…it would explain why she and the others are suddenly so nice to you"

Tilting his head to the side, the young cub took time to process what his mother had said. She was right about some things…what use to be blind fury he often felt from the old lionesses was now gone to be replaced with sudden kindness. But then there was Sakina; she had been his friend since the moment they had run into each other that Nuka had run away from his parents after his Father had gotten mad.

* * *

_Scar was in a fury since the Hunting Party had returned yet again with no food. And while his father was throwing his fit, a one-month-old Nuka was quivering in the back of the den. Zira had gone out with her followers, so that just left poor little Nuka all alone with his angry Father._

_Letting out a fearful cry as a skull came flying his way; he ducked just in time for it to miss his head and shattered against the wall of the cave behind him. "Daddy…"_

_"You're still in here? Get out!" Scar shouted angrily._

_"But…Dad…"_

_"I SAID GET OUT!"_

_Nuka let out a cry of fright as another skull was thrown at him. Ducking, he made a dash for the entrance and ran out of the cave and down the ramp. The small cub didn't stop running even as he bumped into a few hyenas that snapped their jaws at him "OW!" without realizing where he was going he ran head first into someone. Falling back, onto his back, Nuka rolled onto his paws only to stare at the she-cub that was before him._

_His eyes took in the pale tan pelt of the cub. He gave a cheeky smile when she looked his way toward him with her dark green eyes that even though they looked like his fathers they seemed to have a warmer glow to them then Scar had in his._

_Tilting his head, he stared at her questioningly; he thought he was seriously the only cub in the pride. He noticed that they were around the exact age._

_"Who are you?" the she-cub asked curiously._

_Nuka blinked in confusion, this cub didn't know who he was? He thought everybody knew who he was. Well he also thought he was the only cub around his age in the Pride. "I'm Prince Nuka" the young prince held his head high when he introduced himself, his paw over his chest. But the reaction he got wasn't what he expected._

_The she-cub giggled, "For a prince you're awfully small" she smiled but it dropped when she saw the offensive look on his face. "Sorry…mother says I'm been hanging around Nala for too long and seem to be taking after her. She says it's not a healthy habit. Nor is my constant babbling mom says I get it from my grandmother but I never met her she died along time ago before King Scar took the throne…anyways I'm…Sakina….mmffmm" the end of her ramble was muffled by Nuka's paw._

_"She's right you do talk a lot" pulling his paw away he sat down in front of her and examined the she-cub, Sakina, in front of him. She was really pretty, he thought._

_Sakina pouted, but it was shortly replaced by a bright smile, "I'm sorry for calling you small. I've never met a prince before" standing she moved closer to him until her nose was touching his. And if Nuka could blush, his greyish fur would be beat cherry red._

_"I…well…. I never met another cub before" Nuka said pulling away from her. He rubbed his nose watching as the she-cub giggled._

_"Mommy says that I'm the last cub born after the Prince…I guess that's you…she says that the king kept me alive when he could have killed me" Sakina scratched her chin with her claws. "Sarabi said that he said I was no threat"_

_Nuka tilted his head, Sarabi was the name of the lioness he often heard his mother cursing about. He heard from the hornbill that was locked inside the main cave that Sarabi was once the Queen of the Pridelands and was respected more among the lionesses then Zira was side from her own followers._

_"Hey! Want to play!?" Sakina's excited voice jolted him back to reality. Jumping around him, she giggled and tagged him with her paw. "You're it!"_

_Nuka tilted her head, watching her confused, "huh?" he asked._

_Shock spread over the young cub's face, "You don't know what tag is?" Sakina asked in a hushed tone as if were the most important thing in the world._

_"Tag?"_

_Gasping, Sakina's eyes widened, "You really don't know what tag is!" she shook her head, "Why?"_

_"I don't…play…mom says it's indecent for a Prince" Nuka said, shuffling his paws on the ground, lowering his gaze to avoid eye contact with Sakina._

_Sakina tilted her head, walking over she licked his cheek, "Ok…we don't have to play tag but…how about we explore?" nudging her paw against his shoulder she jumped over him and began to run, "Come on!" she called over her shoulder._

_Nuka stood there confused, looking back at the main cave, he heard Sakina call for him again. After a moments thought, and seeing his mother wasn't about to say he couldn't, he got to his paws he bounded on after him._

_The cubs ran around for most of the day, with Sakina showing Nuka all the games that she played with Nala. Whom he found out was a young Lioness who was the daughter of one of Sakina's mother's friends, Sarafina. Soon the two of them were lying out on some rocks, she was looking out over the Pridelands, "Sarabi said it used to be beautiful here…until the drought came" she explained sitting up._

_Nuka said nothing; he heard the complaints from Zazu about the drought had begun when his father became King. Sakina suddenly smiled as she bumped her head against his, "Hey want to be my friend? I know we just met but I like to be your friend" she asked with a wide smile lighting up her face. "Mama says friends are important and the more you have the better"_

_"Friends?" Nuka asked, he watched as she nodded, standing he looked confused he never really had any friends before. "You want to be friends with me?"_

_"Of course silly," Sakina giggled, "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? You're nice and I need…no I think we both need to play with, someone our own age" she said softly licking the end of his nose._

_Nuka for the first time in his life cracked a large smile, nodding his head he watched as she jumped around cheering. Sakina had just tackled him when she was suddenly lifted off him and dropped on the ground staring up as a snarling Zira._

_Eyes widening, the she-cub curled up on the ground whimpering under the angry gaze of the Queen. "What were you doing with my son?" she growled_.

_"N…nothing…we were just playing" Sakina whimpered but was silenced by Zira's roar._

_"Silence you little common rogue sired brat! I had given orders when you were born to stay far away from my son. There is no need for a Prince to be running about with a commoner"_

_"But…it's his choice who he wants to be friends with" Sakina stated._

_Narrowing her eyes, the Queen raised her paw but was suddenly rammed in the side and to the ground. "Don't you dare raise your paw to my daughter!"_

_Nuka, who was watching fearfully from the sidelines, had run to his mother when she was knocked down, turning his gaze to the lioness standing above Sakina. By the way she warned his mother she was sure that this lioness was Sakina's mother. But how what was he was wondering?_

_The lioness before him, now protecting his newfound friend, the grown lioness was dark in colour with a white underbelly, and around her muzzle and darker fur on the tips of her ears. But he was sure that the young cub must have gotten her colour from her father, who ever he was, but the green eyes he saw were from her mother. He was pushed back from his mother as she stood and growled, "How dare you push me! I am your Queen!"_

_"Sarabi is my Queen and always will be Zira. To me you are nothing but a spoiled rotten sour mouth cub" Akili stated her ears pressed back against her head while she stood protectively above her daughter. "Stay away from my cub!"_

_"I will if you keep your brat away from my son" Zira growled with her paw pushing Nuka up the ramp toward the main cave. Nuka tried to protest but Zira simply picked him up and dragged him up the ramp._

_"WE'RE STILL FRIENDS NUKA! REMEMBER THAT!"_

* * *

Taking his mind away from his memories, he shook his head, there was no way Sakina would deceive him. Even if the lionesses would be planning something, Sakina had been his best friend since that faithful days and she hadn't betrayed him then and he knew she would never betray him now. Moving away from his mother he walked out of the cave and stared up at the sky, sighing he hung his head as he listened to his mother complain inside the cave. Turning his head he stared at his new brother and sister, his eyes narrowed, all seemed to be ruined now that they were here. Moving over to his brother he glared down at him, "I hate you"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

It had been four weeks since Nala had left Pride rock, and since Kovu and Vitani had been born. Without food or nearly enough water, the Pride was suffering. Three lionesses had died from starvation, leaving the rest to wonder if they would suffer the same fate…and when they would.

Since she was caught the in the cave with Nuka that night, the two friend had to sneak around in order to see each other and too play. Both were grateful for their hiding place, but now almost six months the two noticed they would soon be too tall to crawl through and would have to find a new secret place.

But the barren wasteland was no place for young cubs to hide. Nuka often found time to see Sakina when his parents had left Pride rock. But everyday he got home he would hear his mothers lecture about the lionesses and how unfairly they treated her as Queen and a rising rebellion.

* * *

A six-month-old Sakina sat at the entrance of the cave she shared with the others, her body had grown a bit to where her head now when standing tall reached just the top of Sarabi's legs. Behind her were the lionesses she had come to call her aunts; they were all family to her. But the group had gone down in numbers with starvation claiming them.

Her ears were straining to hear what they were whispering about, but all she could catch were small bits of conversation as they were discussing the fact that the Pride was all dying because of food shortage, but she also caught them talking about the Prides newest heir to the throne. Sighing, she looked up toward the main cave; it had been three days since she saw Nuka. The last time was when they were out in the dusty plains of the savannah playing when Zira had caught them.

Turning her head, she was surprised to see a smiling Sarabi looking down at her softly, "You miss him?" she asked.

The cub nodded, "Yes it's only been a few days but without anyone else to play with…I'm pretty lonely and I worry for him," she explained as she looked back toward the main cave. Sarabi nodded; remaining silent she closed her eyes, "Have faith little one, soon there will be hope for this pride" she said as she was thinking of Nala and when she would hopefully return for help.

Sakina looked up at her Godmother, opening her mouth to speak when a roaring voice echoed through Pride rock.

"SARABI!"

All lionesses turned their heads to the source of the sound. "What does he want now?" Sarafina asked walking over, looking her old friend in the eyes, the old Queen could do nothing but sigh, "I do not know he has been on edge lately…if anything were to happen Sarafina you have to take all those you can and leave pride rock" Sarabi left no time for Sarafina to reply as she looked down at Sakina, rubbing her head against the cubs she left the cave her head held high.

"Sarabi…" Sakina took a step forward to follow her but Sarafina wrapped her paw around her. Lifting her head she stared up at the older lioness, which was giving her a soft look, "Stay here…" she whispered but her voice betrayed her soft calm features, as she too feared for her long time friend. Ears flattening against her head, the cub headed back inside when she caught the figure of a familiar lioness running toward them.

"NALA!" the cub cheered as she ran to her friend, rubbing her body around the lioness' legs.

Nala rubbed her head against the cubs as the others gathered around them, "Oh Nala you're back I was getting so worried" Sarafina rubbed her head against her daughters, licking her cheek.

"Did you find help?" Faizah asked stepping up side Sarafina.

Nala nodded, "Yes I did…you won't believe me but I…I found Simba" Collective gasps sounded from the surrounding lionesses as shock appeared on each one of their faces.

"Simba? But Nala he's dead" Sarafina whispered only to watch her daughter shake her head and go on to explain how she had come across Simba in a far away Jungle. Excited whispers began to spread through the group at the return of their lost Prince, Sakina sat there listening, her paws wrapped around Nala's leg in a hug.

"Where's Sarabi?" Nala asked when she noticed the Old Queen was nowhere in sight.

"She's…" Sarafina was cut off when an angry roar sounded through the air. All heads turned toward the peek, "Sarabi!" the lionesses cried running toward the peek. Sakina was among them but with her short legs she was falling behind the lionesses that is till one of them bent her heads down and scooped the cub up in her mouth and carried her on as best she could.

Sakina was dropped down once they reached the top, she looked up to see a yellow golden red mane lion cornering Scar just as he spoke. For a moment she wondered who this stranger was when she hear Nala speak.

"…they think I'm king"

"Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful King" Nala announced their arrival glaring at Scar. Sakina hurried over to Sarabi rubbing her muzzle against her cheek as Sarafina and another lioness helped Sarabi to her paws. The old Queen licked the top of the cubs head, "Hurry find some place to hide" she whispered shielding Sakina behind her paws as Nala and Sarafina stepped up aside the old lioness.

Sakina peered through the crack between Sarabi's legs, listening as Scar accused Simba for Mufasa's murdered. Sakina suddenly lost her cover as a shocked Sarabi moved toward her shocked son, suddenly from behind her a pair of paws reached out and pulled her behind a rock.

"Nuka?" she asked when she say a familiar patch of grey fur before a paw was placed over her mouth. The two peered out from behind the rock, and both watched as Scar cornered Simba toward the peek. Sakina gasped as Simba fell only to grab the edge, her gasp was sounded out by Nala's cry.

"SIMBA!?"

Both cubs watched with wide eyes and baited breath as they watched Simba and Scar. They watched as Scar whispered something in Simba's ear, enraging him, as Simba had found the strength to get up and pinned Scar beneath him.

"…MURDERER!"

A silence fell over the lionesses and hiding cubs. Sakina had to wrap her paws around her friend in order to keep him behind the rock and not run to his father's side. "No, Nuka, stay here you'll get hurt…" she whispered to him her attention is drawn back to the pair of grown lions when she heard Simba speak.

"So they can hear you?" the Pride looked on as Simba spoke pushing his paw down on Scar's neck. Nuka seeing this struggled more in his friends hold wanting to go and help his father but Sakina kept her hold on him wanting nothing to happen to Nuka.

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar's voice rang out loud and clear. The cubs could only watch wide eyed the now enraged lionesses charge toward the hyenas and two lions ripping through the hyenas as they went.

Nuka was shaking on his paws, his eyes wide at his Fathers confession, he too was told the story of the stampede, of how Mufasa and Simba had supposively died in, "No…he…he couldn't have…. That lion made him lie…" Nuka shook his head tears rolling down his cheeks, back away from the rock and his friend when Sakina finally let him go and turning he made a dash for it.

"NUKA GET BACK HERE!" Sakina cried running after her friend but lost him as a Hyena that was thrown her way pushed her to the ground. "Oaf!" she was winded as the body landed on top of hers, digging her claws into the ground she began to drag herself out from beneath the body. All around her the battle raged on, she could no longer see any sign of Nuka. Fear grasped her at that moment as she feared for her friend.

"NUKA!" she cried looking around desperately, tears spiked her eyes when she suddenly spotted her friend. "NUKA!" she screamed making a run for him, the male cub had been thrown against a rock during the fight. Rubbing her snout against his head she checked to see if he was okay, "Nuka…come on you…you got to got to get up…" she whispered as she tried to get him to wake up. But with so such luck. Wrapping her paws around him, she shielded her friend with her body, laying her head down on top of his. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the fight around her, her ears flat against her head trying to block the noises.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her eyes snapped open at the ever familiar sound of Zira's voice but instead of anger it was filled with something Sakina had never heard come from the lioness before…terror. And lifting her head she soon found out why, as she watched with wide eyes as Scar's body came tumbling down the side of Pride rock. She watched with baited breath as the hyenas surrounded him and attacked him as his cries rang out. She closed her eyes tightly so she wouldn't have to watch, and thanking the Great Kings of the past that Nuka was still out of it to protect his mind from watching his father's once loyal followers tear at Scar. Sakina kept her head down, and her eyes closed as silence fell all around Pride rock, and the first bit of rain that she ever felt in her life began to fall upon the Pridelands soaking her.

Her eyes snapped open however when she felt herself being lifted gently by Sarafina and carried away from Nuka who was soon picked up by Zira who took him to Scar's now dead body as the hyenas were being chased off by Scar's loyal lionesses.

Sakina was gently placed down in front of Sarafina as the rain pelted down on them, Sakina and the lionesses watched as Simba made his way down to them, she watched as he was greeted by Sarabi and Nala.

Wanting to check on her godmother, she ran over to Sarabi and stood between her paws as Simba looked down at her confused as to who she was, she smiled at him brightly getting a grin in return as he held his head high and turned making his way up Pride rock. Sakina watched with wide eyes as he made his way toward the peek of Pride rock as Sarabi watched her son with tear filled proud looking eyes.

As Simba's roar echoed throughout the Pridelands signally the dawn of a new King, and the lionesses joined him, Sakina did as well but her small cubbish roar was drowned out from the adults.

But all was not rejoicing in the death of Scar and the position of the new King. Zira stood looking over the body of her mate, tears lined her eyes, and her head turned to the side as she watched angrily as Simba claimed the throne. Nuka who had awoken, to find himself face to face with the dead face of his father had let out a cry and was shaking as he held onto his mothers legs. Tears streaked down his already rain soaked face, staring at his fathers dead body in disbelieve.

"Mother…what happened…why he…?" Nuka stuttered looking up at his mother.

"He was murdered…by our new King" Zira hissed out. Nuka jumped to his paws looking up at Simba with wide eyes, then around to where he spotted his friend standing with the lionesses that were now surrounding their new King once again welcoming him back with loving gestures. He watched as his best friend approached Simba as if he hadn't done anything at all and watched her as she giggled when he rubbed his head against hers. He felt his eyes narrow a little, "Simba…" he muttered low, feeling an unknown hatred he never felt before growing inside him.

Sakina was standing between Sarabi's paws as the lionesses joined Simba once again, all fully welcoming him home. She watched as Nala lovingly nuzzled Simba and giggled a little catching Simba's attention.

"Now who's this?" he asked cocking his head to the side with a grin.

"This is Sakina…she's the daughter of Akili…sadly Akili…was killed when she was only a month old. As her Godmother, I've been raising her since" Sarabi explained as she bent her head down and giving her Goddaughter a nudge on the rump pushing her toward Simba who tilted his head downwards to look at her.

Smiling nervously, she bowed her head to him. "Your majesty" she stated but was surprised when he bumped his head against hers. Looking up she smiled as he grinned at her, "No need for some formalities with me Sakina. I knew your mother, though she was still young when I was around your age" he said as he grinned, "I'm grateful to see that there is still young life here. The pride isn't completely out of hope…and if you are my mothers Goddaughter…you are like my sister…" he rubbed his head against hers making the she-cub giggle as she smiled up at him when he pulled away.

Nala approached Simba and spoke, "She's not the only cub in the Pride," she stated as he turned his head to her with a questioning look. But Nala wasn't looking at him, instead her eyes were on Zira who was sneaking her way back into a nearby cave where she had hidden Kovu and Vitani, in her mouth she carried Nuka. "Who are the other cubs?" Simba asked.

"There is much that has happened since you left Simba that you should know" Sarabi stated, lifting Sakina by the scruff of the neck and began to carry her to the main cave followed by Simba and the others. Sakina lay beside Sarabi as she explained everything that had happened since Scar had been made king, and that Sakina wasn't the only cub born but as was Nuka, Scar's son, and two other cubs sired by a rogue but birthed by Scar's very mate.

Simba had decided to see to the other cubs the next morning. But for that night the pride all stayed together in the cave none of them had slept in since Scar had become King, sleeping around their new King and Queen as Nala slept beside Simba her head ducked under his head. Sakina was unable to sleep that night, getting up; she carefully crept through the lionesses making sure not to step on one of them and out of the cave.

She slinked to the cave where Zira and her remaining followers were all crowded. She peered inside where she saw Nuka was curled up beside Zira with his brother and sister, slinking in she padded over to her best friend and poked him until he woke up. She silenced him with her paw and pulled him out of the cave.

When she let go of his mouth and turned to look at him, she was taken back at the angry look he was shooting her. "Nuka…"

"Why are you here?" Nuka asked angrily.

"I…I came to see if you were alright…" Sakina whispered.

"How am I alright? My Father was just killed…and by Simba…my Father never did anything wrong. He was a great King! And you don't seem to care that he was murdered. All you care about is your new king! You have no idea how I feel" Nuka cried stomping his paw down at the ground. Sakina stared at him in shock; she couldn't control herself as she too became angry and began to shout at him.

"He did nothing wrong? He did nothing wrong!? Nuka he was the worse King that ever ruled Pride rock. All the lionesses say so. And are you forgetting your mother called my mother a traitor and murdered her, and Scar tried to kill me afterwards and your mom tried to kill me many times but you don't seem to care. All you ever cared about was getting your mothers stupid attention because you believed she loved you!" Sakina screamed, tears running down her face. "You have no right Nuka…No right to say I don't know how you feel…I lost my mother. I have no other family members by blood…I thought you were my…friend?"

"Well maybe I don't want to be friends with you anymore! And your mother deserved it she attacked my mother!" Nuka shouted at her making Sakina freeze, her eyes widening, suddenly he regretted saying it.

"I…I…I…" Sakina was for a loss of words as she turned and ran back to the main cave, blinded by her tears.

Nuka watched her go; he too couldn't believe what he had said to her. Ears pressed against his head, he lowered his faze to the ground as it continued to rain all around.

Sakina ran into the far corner of the cave where she curled up and silently cried to herself trying not to wake the others. It was unknown to her that Sarabi had woken up and had followed her hearing the cub's conversation, walking over she wrapped her paw around the cub and licked the top of her head.

With her tear filled face, Sakina looked up at the older lioness that was looking down at her with a soft sad gaze on her face. "I heard everything," she whispered nuzzling the cub. Sakina wrapped her paws around Sarabi's leg, "Why he have to be so mean…I thought we were best friends…I thought he cared…"Sakina sobbed as the lioness brought her closer to her and licked the top of her head, shushing her as softly as she could rocking the cub gently before laying down curling her body around Sakina.

Sarabi stayed up until she was sure that Sakina had cried herself to sleep. Gazing down at the cub she sighed sadly, "New timings can often bring great sadness"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The following morning, the rain had yet to light up when Sakina woke in a worse mood, as she was when she went to sleep. Upon waking up, Sakina found herself alone as Sarabi and Simba were sitting at the caves entrance as the two talked about what all happened before Mufasa's death and what happened after, though most of all they were reliving in memories of Simba's cub hood days but Sarabi was happy to hear about his life in the Jungle with the two new friends he had brought back with him. Strange pair yes a warthog and meerkat but they were friends of her son so they were welcomed. It was the first time Sakina thought she had ever seen such a smile on Sarabi's face.

Sakina lay where she was watching them; her mind though was on her fight with Nuka the previous night. Some part of her knew she had gone to far when she mentioned her mother right after he had just lost a father. But some part of her just snapped. The cub was brought back from her thoughts when her stomach rumbled, getting to her paws she padded over to Sarabi and placed her paw on the older lioness'. "Sarabi…?"

Tilting her head down, both Simba and Sarabi looked down upon the cub, "What is it Sakina?" Sarabi asked gently.

"I'm hungry…" Sakina whispered as her stomach rumbled once more. Sarabi looked at Simba who nodded and walked away. The new King came back shortly after with a chunk of meat in his mouth, the bodies of the hyenas that were killed had been put to good use when it came to feeding the starving Pride. The cub smiled at her King as she began to eat the chunk he dropped in front of her.

Nala soon came over, licking Simba on the cheek before nuzzling the cub, smiling softly, she had missed the cub while she was away and she feared returning to find Sakina dead, she had many nightmares during her journey that had involved the death of those she loved and she was saddened when she returned to find some had indeed died of starvation but seeing her mother, Sarabi and Sakina alive did her heart good, her face then turned serious. "I think is time you meet…them," Nala stated clearly turning her attention back to Simba. Sakina raised her head as Nala spoke; it took her a moment to think of who they were talking about when it struck her.

Though by remembering Nuka's reaction the other night, she didn't expect Simba would get a warmer welcoming from Zira herself. Zira wouldn't have been so happy to see him on a good day, much less after the death of her mate.

Simba sighed and nodded, "I can't put this off" rubbing his paw against Sakina's head he turned and began to walk out of the cave, into the rain, with Sarabi one step behind him shortly followed by Nala who looked back over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming Sakina? I thought you'd want to see Nuka" she smiled, Sakina's ears lowered a bit, only Sarabi knew of the fight between the two cubs.

"O…Ok…" she whispered as she hurried along after them. She walked beneath Nala her head down so that she could remain as dry as she could from the pelting rain. The small group stopped just as they stepped foot into the cave where Zira and her followers were. The lionesses growled as they entered, Zira positioned herself over Kovu and Vitani, her teeth bared; Nuka was hiding behind her hind legs.

"How dare you show your face to me after you killed my mate!" Zira hollered at them.

Simba and the two lionesses remained unfazed by Zira's outburst, but Sakina herself had lowered herself to the ground as Zira growled and advanced on them as the other lionesses stood guard over the cubs. "Come here to kill my cubs as well?" she asked, a twisted look in her eyes.

Simba growled low and held his head high, "I will never bring myself to do something as low as to kill a couple of cubs. I've come to discuss your placement here at Pride rock, as King I must ensure the safety of my pride"

"You'll never be as great as King as Scar was. You who murdered him in cold blood. Scar has never done anything wrong, he was the greatest King this land as ever see" Zira shouted unsheathing her claws, swiping them at Simba missing his nose by mere inches. Nala and Sarabi growled, their claws digging into the ground as they glared at the lioness.

Simba however remained still, his head still high, "I will give you all a chance. I will let you live here if you remain in line and follow direct orders I give to you. It will take all of us to get this Pride back in order to what it once was" he announced, his eyes looking toward every lionesses in the cave before him before his eyes landed on the three cubs, before Zira blocked his view of them.

"Why should I follow you?" she snapped.

"Here you're safe as well as your cubs" Simba stated clearly.

"And what if you kill them?"

Simba growled, "As I have said I have no intention of lowering myself to where I will slaughter a cub. It's your choice…stay or…leave" with that final word he turned and left the cave.

Sakina looked toward Nuka, the two caught each other eyes, for a moment the she-cub thought she saw a flash of pain move through Nuka's eyes before she turned and trotted after the older lion and lionesses. She walked slowly, her head down, ears pressed against her head; her tail was between her legs as she laid down on the peek looking out over the Pridelands.

"You know it won't be long before the rain washes away the damage that Scar has done to the Kingdom. And the Pridelands will be as beautiful as it was when I was your age" Simba spoke softly as he sat down beside her.

The cub lifted her head to look up at him, Simba grinned down upon her, "My mother told me about what she over heard with you and your friend last night"

Sakina huffed, her head on her paws, "I doubt he's my friend now"

Simba shook his head; "Friends get into fights all the time. I remember this one fight that Nala and I had gotten into after I tackled her into the mud shortly after Sarafina had just bathed her. And being Nala at that time, she got angry; she hated getting dirty when we first met. She never talked to me for days…but it shortly passed. If you're friendship means all that much to you…you'll know not to end it over a little fight" he grinned and rubbed her paw on his head making the cub protest.

"Give it time…you'll see what I mean" turning he made his way back toward the cave with Sakina watching him go.

The rain lasted for days, but when it stopped, life could be seen coming back to the Pridelands as new growth was beginning to grow. Slowly but it was still growing. Zira had decided to stay at Pride rock but she and her followers kept to another cave on the far side of Pride rock.

The days had soon turned into weeks and Sakina had tried her best to speak with Nuka. But whenever she got too close to the cave he was in, a growling lioness that would snap her jaws at her paws to keep her at bay and drove her off. After the 100th time, she had given up and decided to let Nuka come to her when he wanted too.

It was a month, before life was fully returning and the animals had begun to return to the Pridelands. And with the new life that was growing and returning, the news of Nala's pregnancy had spread throughout the pride. The royal couple was soon expecting their first-born cub.

"Oh Nala congratulations. Oh I can't wait to meet my first grandcub" Sarafina cooed nuzzling her daughter. Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi and Sakina were all lounging about on the rocks, in the sun congratulating the soon to be mother. But Sarafina and Sarabi were fawning over Nala, making sure she needed everything she would need. The two were excited that their children had become mates and would indeed soon be parents themselves. They could not wait for more cubs to join their pride now that life was returning to the Pridelands.

"So what do you hoping for Nala? A boy or girl?" Sakina asked from where she lay.

Nala seemed to think for a moment before she smiled, "I'm just hoping for the cub to be healthy" she said looking at her stomach, which she nuzzled as if she could already feel the cub growing within her. She wanted just a healthy cub, she had seen how small Sakina was when she been born and such and if it hadn't been for them slipping her extra food she may have remained that way.

Walking over, said cub placed her paw on Nala's stomach, "I can't wait for it to be born. I'm going to protect him or she like you all protected me" Sakina spoke proudly. The three lionesses laughed softly as they smiled at her.

Neither of the lionesses or cub noticed the pair of furious amber eyes that glared at them from the shadows. Zira snarled as she watched them, her back was arched as she clawed at the ground. The news of the soon to be heir of Simba had reached her, and the news had angered her beyond anything. She had argued with Simba many times that Scar had chosen Kovu to be the next king and with Kovu being older, it only seemed fair. But it seemed her logic was always ignored.

Growling she turned and stormed back toward her cave, inside Nuka was swatting at Kovu for biting his tail. The older cub jumped away from his brother as his mother walked in with a scowl on her face, "Hi mother…what's wrong?" Nuka asked suddenly regretting it as she turned and snapped her jaws at him growling. Lowering himself to the ground he stared up at her.

Zira did not answer her cub as she walked to the back of the cave, where her followers were tearing meat from the bones of their latest kill. They raised their heads as Zira approached them. "What news?" one asked swallowing a chunk of meat in her mouth.

Zira snarled and swiped bones that were laying around into the wall. "It seems our precious Nala is indeed expecting" her voice sounded sweet and threatening as she clawed at the ground.

"Simba is foolish to think that just because he gets an heir out of his precious little Queen doesn't make my Kovu any more less an heir chosen by Pride rocks rightful King. Scar!" Zira looked back toward her cubs where Nuka was grumbling from where 1 and a half-month-old Vitani and Kovu were climbing on him. A smirk appeared on her face, there would be no way that Simba would ever defy her son his right as chosen one, not if she had anything to do about it.

Sakina and Nala were seeing the Hunting Party off, Sarabi had taken it among herself to continue leading the party until Nala had her cub and it was older enough for her to leave it unless she left it with either Sarafina or Sarabi. The seven-month-old Sakina held her head high as she stood beside her Queen, the Pride had soon learn the cub meant to keep her vow to protect the soon to be heir by starting with protecting Nala.

Turning Nala made her way back to the main cave to get some rest, not before she told Sakina she would be fine on her own. Sakina watched her go before she sighed, sitting herself down on a rock she stared over the Pridelands smiling when she watched the birds fly overhead. She couldn't remember ever seeing so many birds much less other animals in the Pridelands before. But it seemed the newly growing grass and such was bringing back the herds that had once migrated away.

Jumping down from the rock, Sakina began to roam around her home. She stopped when she saw the entrance to hers and Nuka's old cave. The entrance was now too small for her to slip into. Her eyes saddened, it had been a month since she spoken to Nuka and she was beginning to miss him. Placing her paw over the entrance to the small cave she sighed, "Nuka…"

"That's my name, please do not wear it out" a familiar voice answered above her. Snapping her head up she found herself coming face to face with Nuka, from when she last saw him, his mane had grown just a bit but was still a scraggily as it ever was.

"Nuka?" she gasped, her eyes wide, her nose was pressed against his as both of them stared at one another. Blinking her eyes she stepped away as Nuka jumped down from the rock he had been standing on. "Didn't think you'd come back to this place," he stated.

"Likewise after what you said to me" Sakina's voice hinted sadness in it.

Nuka's ears flattened against his head a bit, taking a step toward her, he stopped just a bit in front of her. "I tried to say I'm sorry but you always seemed as if you want me to leave you alone"

"I always tried to talk to you but either your mother or one of the lionesses would run me off" Sakina whispered.

Both cubs looked at one another, neither knew what to say to the other now, turning her head away Sakina shuffled her paws on the ground nervous before she launched herself at him nuzzling her head against his and licking his cheek. The male cub stood confused, this was what he least expected from her, but grinning nonetheless he rubbed her head back against hers.

"I missed you Nuka" Sakina whispered before pulling away. Sitting down in front of him she tilted her head. "I thought your mother would never let you out of the cave since Simba became King. Or to see me" she said.

Nuka sat back and nodded, "I snuck out when mother left. She's been in a fouler mood ever since she heard Nala was expecting. She's not please that her cub gets to be heir when Kovu was chosen by Father and is older then Simba's and Nala's soon to be cub…she wouldn't be like that with me if I was still Scar's heir" he muttered in the end with a dark look entering his eyes.

Sakina shivered at the look in his eyes; stepping toward him she nudged his nose with her paw bringing him back to reality. Blinking his eyes, the male cub looked at the she-cub before him, "Sorry…it's just…Mother never paid that much attention as she gives Kovu and occasionally Vitani. But it's always Kovu because he's the…" he placed a paw above his head in a dramatic pose. "The Chose One"

Letting out a loud laugh, Sakina smiled, "I'm sure she loves you too Nuka" she said but there was some doubt in her voice. To her, she felt that there wasn't even a sense of love in that lioness' heart. Looking around, she began to walk, "Come on I'm thirsty" she called over her shoulder as she began to bound down one of the back pathways from Pride rock. Nuka took off after her and soon both cubs were in a race to see who could get to the watering hole first.

The two reached the watering hole together and after much arguing decided on a tie. Taking a few sips of water from the watering hole, Sakina sat back; she had a serious look on her face as she turned her head toward Nuka. "Nuka I know I went too far with mentioning my mothers death…but you still didn't seem to care that your mother did what she did. But I also still don't think you should go blaming Simba for your fathers death…it wasn't Simba that killed him…"

Nuka looked toward her confused, "What do you mean? Mom said that he killed him…he was fighting dad"

Sakina nodded, "You were knocked out…that's how I found you when you ran off from me. I heard Zira cry out and when I looked up I spotted Scar tumbling down Pride rock but he was still alive when he reached the bottom…bruised and battered but still alive…it was the hyenas that killed him"

"But the hyenas were always loyal to Father…I don't think they would…"

"Nuka we've been friends since we were one month old cubs…I've never lied to you. And I wouldn't lie to you now" Sakina stated looking at him.

The greyish cub stared at his friend then turned his attention to the ground, he was confused, and he didn't know who to believe his mother or the best friend who had never lied to him about anything before, even when she never hated him for what his mother did to her mother.

Sakina sighed and held her head up to look at the sky, "You don't have to believe me or not Nuka but I know what I saw…I can still see it in my memories and often I relive it in my dreams…" shaking her head to clear her mind she flashed him a smile. Poking him in the cheek with her paw she turned and began to make her way back toward Pride rock. "It's your choice to believe what you want just don't let what you want to believe tear us apart again" she called taking off in a run toward her home when she noticed the Hunting party returning in the distance.

Nuka sat where he was, watching her bound off, and her words echoing in his mind. Getting to his paws he began walking back to pride rock as well but at a much slower pace, he was trying to piece everything together. It was true that he had been unconscious when his father died and only discovered Scar's death upon waking up. Reaching Pride rock, he noticed the Hunting Party dividing up the food as Sakina dragged some into the main cave for Nala.

Heading toward his own cave, he stopped when he got inside and spotted his mother feeding his brother and sister the meat that she had caught. Zira had long since refused to eat anything that the Hunting Party brought back and hunted on her own or sent Dotty or Spotty to gather food for them.

Zira looked up when her eldest cub walked in, she motioned with her paw to the meat in the corner "Eat!" she ordered.

Without saying anything to his mother, he walked to the corner and began to eat, lifting his head he looked toward his mother his eyes narrowing when he noticed she was beginning to groom Kovu, looking upon him fondly. Growling low to himself he looked away but looked down when he noticed a golden lioness cub snuggled up beside him, her blue eyes blinking up at him.

The greyish cub grinned down at his sister, he had nothing against Vitani, because Zira bestowed the same against of attention on her as she did on Nuka, it didn't matter that Vitani was Kovu's twin. Only Kovu was the chosen one and too Zira only Kovu seemed to exist at times. Placing a paw around his sister, he pulled her close to him as he lay down, his head lying beside hers as she licked his cheek. "I'll protect you Vitani. You're always safe with me," he whispered to her.

Lifting his eyes to his mother, his eyes sadden a little but were also mixed with the hatred he felt for his brother. Lowering his eyes down, he pulled his sister even closer to him as if Zira would rid them off since they weren't her ex mates chosen ones. Closing his eyes, he drew Vitani even closer to him as he watched her fall asleep in his embrace. Grinning, he nuzzled his little sister before he too settled down to nap, dreaming of a happier life he hoped he one day have with a lioness he called his best friend.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

A pair of blue eyes watched eagerly as the butterfly threw over to land on the nearest rock. Letting out a tiny roar, little Vitani pounced forward catching the butterfly in her mouth just before it landed, sitting back she held her head high as Nuka and Sakina walked over to the cub.

"Very good Vitani" Nuka stated as they sat down in front of the younger cub. The two of them however could not hold back their laughter when they noticed the look appearing on Vitani's face before she spat out the dug.

"Dat was gross!" the little cub complained before looking up at the older cubs with a wide smile. The two smiled as they walked past the cub, with Vitani scampering to keep up with them. Nuka had decided to bring Vitani out of the cave for the first time since her birth when Zira had taken Kovu out somewhere, and to help him cubsit he brought along Sakina. Who protested until he had mentioned Vitani's name, then she agreed wholeheartedly to help him watch the young lioness cub.

"Wow!" Vitani exclaimed as she bolted past the two and looked over the Pridelands a wide smile on her face. The two walked up behind her and looked over the grassy plains of their home, "Imagine not too long ago this was barren" Sakina whispered as Nuka's shoulders slump, he knew the end of his father had brought the end of the drought. Or that's what he often heard many of the lionesses whispering to each other. Sakina cast him a look and shoved him in the shoulder with her paw, the look she gave him was enough that she didn't have to speak, she was telling him clearly to stop reflecting on what others said and to enjoy his time out on the grasslands.

Vitani turned and gave the two a toothy smile; "Lets go pla…" the cub fell silent as a large shadow appeared over them. Crouching the ground she crawled over to her brother as Simba jumped down from the rock he was perched on, looking toward Nuka and Vitani he only nodded his head in greeting to them then turned his attention to the she-cub he had learned to love as a sister over the time of his return, as Sakina had come to see him as an older brother.

Rubbing his head against hers he walked past her, jumping down the rocks, stopping he turned his head, "Come Sakina I want you to help me with patrolling the lands" he called back to her.

Eyes wide, a large smile appeared on her face before it vanished when she turned her head to Nuka, she always wanted to help Simba with the Pridelands, the other lionesses were growing old and Nala was now heavily pregnant, so that left her as the only one capable of helping Simba, but she also promised Nuka to stay with him today.

The greyish cub looked from his friend to Simba, and back to his friend, he knew how much it meant to Sakina to feel apart of the pride, waving his paw he spoke, "Go I'll be here when you get back" he said with a grin.

Smiling, she turned her head, "Simba can they come with us please?" she asked with a pleading look. Nuka had shock appear on his face he tried to protest before Simba grinned, "If they wish"

Turning her head to her best friend, she smiled widely, "Please come with us," she pleaded rubbing her head against his. Vitani was jumping up and down, "Lets go! Lets go!" she giggled.

Nuka thought for a moment, if his mother caught them, he didn't want to know what the consequences would be, but on the other hand he had never seen the Pridelands beyond the Watering hole. Nuka watched as Simba walked over, the King grinned down at them, "It's your choice if you wish to come. I will watch you all to make sure nothing happens"

"Please Nuka?" Vitani begged hugging her paws around his legs. Nuka sighed and nodded, "Alright"

"YAY!" Vitani jumped around before she fell, "Ow" rubbing her head with her paw. Bending his head down, Simba picked the young cub up in his mouth and placed her on his back where she crawled until she was laying on his head. Turning, Simba leapt down the rocks with the two older cubs following behind him.

Simba showed them the Pridelands all the way to the borders and around. Showing them pathways to take back to Pride rock if they were ever to get lost. From where she lay atop of Simba's head, Vitani was looking around with the wide curiosity of a cub her age. The other two were excited at being able to see the Pridelands in all its glory, not just the barren lands that they had been born in.

Running ahead of Simba, the two cubs laughed as they raced, running up onto a large rock they looked over the Pridelands, when something caught their attention. A barren land that reminded them of what the Pridelands looked like not to long ago, "Simba what's that place out there?" Sakina asked.

Walking up beside the rock, the King looked off in the direction the cubs were looking, "That there is the Outlands. It borders the western side of our borders. You cubs are to never go there or pass any of the Pridelands borders it's far too dangerous. We don't want to lose any of the young life of this Pride" he grinned at the two. "Is that understood?"

The cubs pouted before they nodded, "Yes" the two muttered in union. Their curiosity was making them itch to go exploring in a land that was not their own, but the two knew better then to disobey the orders of the King.

"We will stop here for now. You three may play" Simba said when he spotted Zazu flying toward them. Lowering his head, he let the excited Vitani roll off him as she jumped to her paws and began to pounce around.

"Play! Play!" she giggled running up the rock only to tackle her big brother off it.

Sakina threw her head back and laughed as Nuka lay on his back where he landed with Vitani now pulling on his ear playfully. "Play big brother! Play!"

Jumping down, Sakina picked up the tinier cub by the scruff. "Momma!" the cub giggled pointing with her paw.

Lifting her eyes, Sakina's eyes widened when she noticed Zira was making her way over to them. She dropped the young cub just as the angry lioness stood above them, letting out a roar she snapped her jaws at Sakina who backed away to hide behind Nuka. Vitani too whimpered in fear of her mother but at the sight of her twin ran to him and began the two began to wrestle, oblivious to the rest of them.

"Nuka! How dare you bring your sister out here all alone and with that!" Zira growled pointing her paw toward Sakina.

"But we weren't alone! Simba was with us!" Sakina shouted, suddenly regretting it, her words only seemed to fuel the lioness' anger.

"Simba!? Nuka what have I told you about going about Simba! Or her for that matter!?" Zira demanded grabbing her cub by his ear making him whine. Sakina gasped ready to say something back when Simba interrupted them.

"Zira unhand the cub," Simba ordered stepping toward them. Positioning himself beside Sakina.

Zira snarled, "You are not in charge of how I discipline my cubs Simba!"

"And what has he done to deserve such discipline? Play with a cub that is not born of a hating mother much like your self? Or that he's with me when I show them the beauty of the land they had been missing since their birth?" Simba asked calmly his head held high as he stared down at the lioness before him.

Zira smirked, "My son has no right to be around a King who murdered his Father"

Sakina growled, her eyes narrowed, she jumped in front of Simba, "Simba never killed Scar! The hyenas did!" she shouted at the lioness that growled and stared down at the cub.

Sakina opened her mouth to speak but Simba wrapped his paw around her, "She's allowed to believe what she wants Sakina" he whispered to her licking her on the ear. Sighing, Sakina looked toward Nuka, since she had explained what she had saw the night of Scar's death, Nuka never told her if he believed her or not.

"Come Sakina" Simba stated turning and making his way back toward Pride rock. The she-cub looked toward her friend, and hopeful new friend she was planning to make out of Vitani, before she hung her head and turned making her way after her King. It did not bother her if Zira believed what she believed about Scar's death, it was still after so long she didn't want her and Nuka to be friends. Even after her second litter of cubs was sired by a rogue, just like she her self was. Making their way back to pride rock, Sakina turned her head to see Zira and Nuka walking toward their own cave. Nuka was carrying Vitani in his mouth while the cub was trying to stay wake.

Hurrying into the main cave, Sakina made her way over to Sarabi who was sleeping. Smiling at her sleeping Godmother, she bent her head and licked the older lioness on the snout. Stirring the Old Queen raised her head and smiled softly at the other cub, but it dropped when she noticed the hurt look in the cub's eyes. "What is the matter Sakina?"

Sakina sighed and explained her day to Sarabi. "…I don't see why she still insists on us staying away from one another"

Sarabi shook her head, "I think she's afraid that when you two are old enough that you will mate and by doing that taking away her son. She is now a single mother…" she said trying to put a positive mood on the situation.

Sakina grumbled, "No that can't be it! Zira is just so evil!"

"No one is truly evil Sakina" Sarabi sat up and looked down at the cub. "You will learn this one day. That no matter how one acts toward others or a situation. No one is truly evil" though she hated Zira herself, the older lioness saw no need for a civil war to break out among the Pride now that they were brought peace. Before she would pass on and join Mufasa in the heavens she wanted to see peace throughout her home and pride.

"But…"

Sarabi shook her head, "No Sakina. You must come to see that there is no one in the world that is truly evil…we all have hearts, and we all have loved ones…" she sighed, "You'll see someday" wrapping her paw around the cub, she licked the top of her head. Sakina closed her eyes and nodded, "Ok Sarabi" she whispered back. Lowering her eyes to the ground, she thought silently to herself, was Zira truly as evil as she led everybody around her to believe? She remembered when she heard the others once speak about how she was just an innocent cub and held love…

Was anyone truly born evil…or did they have evil thrust upon them…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

* * *

"Simba calm down. Sarabi and Sarafina are in there with her along with Rafiki. Nothing's going to happen I assure you" Sakina reassured her King whom she been watching while he was pacing in front of the main cave. Nala had gone into labour that morning and since then; Simba had not stopped pacing and worrying since he had been kicked out of the cave by his mother.

Shaking her head, the growing lioness turned her attention to the hornbill perched on the rock beside her, "You'd think Nala was dying by the way he's acting" with a roll of her eyes she looked back toward her King. Those who were all loyal to their new King were lounging about outside the cave all awaiting the arrival of their newest heir.

Not all were excited unfortunately, from the shade of one of the small trees that grew around Pride rock, Zira watched with narrowed eyes. Sitting beside her was a 9 month old Nuka, who was looking bored at having to accompany his mother to the birth of Simba's new cub, since all his mother did was make threats and curse about the new heir. And when Kovu's name would come from her mouth, he would roll his eyes only to shrink away when his mother snarled at him.

But the awaiting birth did not matter to him; all that mattered to him was the beautiful lioness that stood not far from him. Sakina was growing to be a beautiful lioness like her mother had, but her pelt was different, but still beautiful all the same for to Nuka it seemed to glimmer whenever the sun hit it just like her eyes did. Don't get him wrong, he always thought Sakina was a pretty one, but as he grew he found his emotions running from wanting to be friends to making sure no other male got her.

As if feeling he was watching her, she turned her head toward him and smiled, waving her paw at him ignoring the look at Zira gave her. Though too many Nuka was too thin though he had filled out more when food became easier to find and his growing mane was shaggy looking, to Sakina he was the handsome cub she had grown to become friends with and…to love. Though she was still young, she was growing and her instincts were growing as well. She knew what love was. Though she would never tell, she told herself.

Her head snapped back around to face the main cave as Rafiki was coming out with a large smile on his face. "It is a boy!" he announced.

Excited whispers began to sound; the Pride now had a new prince, a wide smile spread across Simba's face as he hurried into the den. Rafiki barely had time to side step the King not to mentioning the lioness cub that ran after the King into the cave to see the new prince.

Inside the cave, Nala lay with her newborn son in her paws, standing over her were Sarafina and Sarabi, and all three were staring lovingly down at the golden bundle of fur that lay in Nala's paws. Approaching, Simba rubbed his head against his mates then his mothers before staring down at his son, "What's his name?" he asked.

"Kopa" Nala answered licking the top of the cub's head.

"Kopa" Sakina whispered approaching slowly, she bent her head down to smile at the cub, "Hi little one I'm…"

"Your Aunt Sakina" Simba cut her off. Sakina stared up at him in shock, but the older lionesses and lion all looked at her fondly.

"You are apart of this family too Sakina" Nala smiled at the lioness cub, who had a bright smile appearing over her face. Bending her head back down she smiled, "Yes that's right little Kopa I'm your aunt and I swear to protect you with all I am" she vowed giggling as the Kopa batted at her nose with his paws when her nose got too close to him while the others around them as they were soon joined by the rest of the pride stared fondly down at their new prince welcoming him to the world.

Outside the cave, Zira swiped at the tree with her claws growling loudly, Nuka flinched and ducked as a lose branch from the tree came off and nearly hit him in the head. "A son! A SON!" she shouted as she stormed back toward her cave. Reluctantly Nuka followed after her, sitting down beside his sister and brother who were staring at their mother confused as to why she was angry.

"Why is Momma angry Nuka?" Vitani asked looking up at her big brother.

"The new heir of Pride rock is a Prince" Nuka stated patting his sister on the head.

The lionesses in the cave stayed away from Zira as she paced down and forth muttering to herself. But soon, a deep chuckle ran through Zira as she threw her head back and let out a cruel laughter making her little Pride look at her in confusion, the cubs shrank back from their mother.

_'Enjoy what you have now Simba…but your heir shall not last long…and will suffer the fate you laid upon my mate and you will know my pain'_

With an evil glint in her eyes she stared out at Simba who was standing on the peek of Pride rock, letting out a mighty roar to signal the arrival of his heir.

The presentation of Kopa arrived just a few days after he was born. Sakina that morning had dragged Nuka out of his cave to join her for the ceremony. She sat beside him, as Nala and Simba walked out of the cave, Kopa dangling sleepily for his mother's mouth as they made their way to the peek where Rafiki was awaiting them.

Sakina watched with a bright smile, "He's such a cute cub" she whispered as Nuka rolled his eyes.

"He's ok I guess" he scuffed running his paw over his growing mane. Sakina shot him a glare, "That's my nephew you're talking about that way"

Nuka raised an eyebrow, "Nephew? Sheesh only 9 months and you're already an aunt. I guess you're getting old" he grinned, dodging when she whacked playfully at him with her paw. "Yes my nephew, I am apart of the family, and I will make a good aunt. I will watch out for him"

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head, but the look she was giving him made him keep his mouth shut. Grinning he rubbed his head against hers, purring a little Sakina tucked her head under his. "Nuka?" she asked.

"Hm?" his eyes were closed; he was enjoying her scent as he laid his head atop of hers.

"We'll always be friends right?"

"Of course"

"And nothing can ruin our friendship right?"

"Where's this going?" Nuka asked pulling away from her, looking down at her, his head cocked to the side confused.

If lions could blush, Sakina's fur would be beat red, "Ah…just forget it…I'll tell you later" she said licking his cheek. "I promise"

Grinning, he shrugged, "Fine but you better tell me what's on your mind" poking her in the nose with his paw the two turned their attention back to the ceremony. Sakina laying her head against Nuka's growing mane. Enjoying his presence, closing her eyes she took in his scent.

Yes, soon she would tell him how she felt for him…but for now, she would just enjoy his company till she found out the perfect way to tell him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The sun beamed down on the savannah, and through the grass a small yellowish lioness cub crept. Her body low to the ground as she quietly made her way through the tall grasses, her blue eyes ever watchful as she moved toward her prey. Letting out a small growl, Vitani pounced, landing on her big brothers back and began pulling on his ear.

"Yow!" Nuka shrieked, rolling onto his side knocking his sister off his back.

Laughing, the young cub jumped to her paws and crouched down looking him in the face, "Hiya Nuka!" she giggled.

The ten month Nuka lifted his head and grumbled, "I was napping you know."

Sitting back, the two month old tilting her head to the side, "So? I was bored and I need someone to play with me. Now come on!" she jumped behind him and grabbed his tail in her mouth and began tugging on it.

Groaning, Nuka pushed at her with his hind leg trying to get her to let go so he could go back to sleep but the cub was persistent and just held on tighter. "Fine! I'm getting up" he slowly got to his paws.

Letting go of her brothers tail, Vitani smiled widely and jumped around him, "Lets go out into the Pridelands" she said as she began to run ahead of him but was stopped when Nuka's paw pushed down on her back holding her against the ground. Lifting her head, she looked over her shoulder up at him, "What?"

"If you wanted to go out into the Pridelands why didn't you go with mom when she was taking The Chosen One out there?" Nuka asked, an eyebrow rose in question.

Crawling out from under his paw, Vitani sat up her head hanging, "I asked her but mom said that she didn't want me tagging along to slow her down. She only ever wants Kovu around her" she whispered the tuft on her head falling into her eyes as she held her head down.

Nuka sighed, he knew the feeling, and placing his paw on his sisters' head he ruffled the tuft on her head. "Don't worry mom will come around at sometime. Now how about I take you out and explore," he grinned pushing her with his paw causing her to fall onto her side. Jumping over her he began to run ahead, heading down away from Pride rock.

With a wide smile, Vitani jumped to her paws and ran after her brother, though it took her longer to catch up with him due to her shorter legs but she soon caught up with him in no time.

"Nuka?"

"Hm?" the greyish male tilted his head down to look at her, slowly his pace to a brisk walk but the cub herself still had to walk fast in order to keep up with him.

"What was Scar like?" Vitani asked, "I know he's not my Father…I heard the other lionesses saying that. But what was he like?"

Stopping in his tracks, Nuka closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He forgot Vitani had not even been that old when Scar was killed. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the bright blue-eyed cub sitting next to him looking up at him waiting for his answer.

"Well Scar was…a hard ruler…but I felt he had some heart in him…he did keep you and Kovu alive and took you in as his own when you were born. He never really wanted anything to do with me at the time, I was too scrawny and weak looking since birth. It was because of how healthy you two when you were born that he had chosen Kovu to be future King…"

"But Kopa's going to be king now" Vitani said, mentioning to the young one month old prince she had met a few times through her brothers best friend.

Nuka scuffed and nodded, "Yes Kopa is the heir now. But that doesn't stop her…" he muttered his eyes flickering to the side where he could see their mother in the distance teaching Kovu how to stalk mice and birds through the grass. Growling lowly to himself he turned back to Vitani who was staring up at him confused.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Nuka shook his head, "It's nothing" he nudged her with his paw, then turned and began to run toward the watering hole.

Vitani confused, but smiling, took off after him. She raced him to the watering hole, taking a running leap she leapt at him. Only to fly over him when Nuka ducked down. Water splashed up and onto shore as the cub landed in the water after just barely missing her brother.

Nuka threw his head back laughing hysterically, as Vitani; soaking wet crawled out of the water. She stood on her paws, her fur dripping wet, glaring at him, "You did that on purpose. You made me miss you so I could get wet" she stomped her paw on the ground making the older lion cub fall over in laughter.

Lying on his back, his head tilted back to stare at his sister he gave a large goofy grin, "Maybe that was my plan but you shouldn't have tried to pounce on me" he said.

Vitani grumbled and sat down licking her fur trying to dry off as best she could with help from the blazing sun above. Nuka rolled onto his stomach, jumping to his paws he walked by her toward a rock, but on the way he pushed her back into the water with his paw. Laughing he jumped onto the rock and peered down at her, "You look like a drowned rat"

Vitani sitting in the water, the tuft on her head falling into her eyes, she glared up at him. "This is so not funny Nuka. I'll get you back," she said stomping out of the water but the cub stopped when she felt movement behind her. Slowly she turned her head, her eyes shot wide-open, "CROCODILE!" she shouted taking off in a run. "NUKA HELP!"

Nuka, who was first frozen in fear at the large Crocodile that rose from the depths of the water, was brought back by his sister's cry. Jumping off the rock, he ran toward her, bending his head down to snatch her up in his mouth, barely missing the croc snapping its jaws at his head. Nuka jumped onto a rock and used it to propel himself to shore, landing he placed Vitani down as the cub hugged him around his paws, quivering himself as the croc made its way out of the water. The bit of braveness that he felt just moments ago…now gone to be replaced with cubbish fear.

The two were shaking as they watched the croc now joined by another make their way toward them snickering about cub brunch. Gulping, Nuka backed away pulling Vitani along with him. "RUN!" he shouted turning around and took off in a run with the younger cub running along with him.

The two ran away until they were a good distance from the water hole. Vitani fell on herself laughing, "Oh Nuka you should have saw your face. You were so scared!"

"And you weren't?" Nuka asked staring down at her. "And of course I was afraid…but I wasn't afraid of them…No…" he lied holding his head high, "I was afraid for you" which was half of it the other half was he had been scared to death of the croc's.

Vitani rolled her eyes, "Sure and I'm a Queen of the Hippo's"

"Well then your majesty" Nuka did a mock bow, 'I wasn't afraid…and if you're the queen of the hippos I guess that makes you fat"

Glaring at him, she stomped her paw, "You're so mean!"

"No, I'm just your big brother" Nuka reached out and grabbed her and gave her a nuggie on the head before dropping her, grinning down at her, and then turning he began heading back toward Pride rock. "Come on," he said, "We should get back before mother finds us gone."

Fixing the tuft on her head, Vitani scampered on after him, rubbing her head against his as they walked, "I love you big brother."

Nuka stared down at her, his eyes softening, bending his head down he rubbed it against hers, "And I you little sister. And I you."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Today's the day!" Sakina stood at the peek of Pride rock staring out over the Pridelands with determination in her eyes. Sarabi had finally convinced Simba to let her take the young lioness out with the hunting party that day to learn for the first time.

"Excited?"

Sakina turned her gaze from the savannah to her Queen; she smiled as Nala made her way over to them. Then her eyes landed on Nala's rounded stomach, the royal couple had announced that Nala had indeed become pregnant again. Which had made the pride extremely happy that their pride seemed to continue to grow "Yes I am? I've never seen a hunt before" Sakina was grinning ear to ear like a fool.

Nala nodded, sitting down beside the excited young lioness. "I remember my first hunt…though all I caught was a wondering baby Gazelle that wondered from the herd and had wondered back into the Pridelands," she said with a small sigh.

Sakina bumped her head against his, "But you're still one of the best skilful lionesses here" she said.

Nala smiled, "Thank you Sakina"

"Momma! Aunt Sakina!"

Both lionesses turned their heads and smiled as they watched a young male cub, yellowish in colour with a tuft of brownish fur on his head come scampering toward them. Kopa was full of energy, which Sarabi said he got from his father when he was a cub. The young prince skidded to a stop in front of his mother and aunt and gave them a large toothy smile.

"Good morning Kopa" Sakina rubbed her paw on the cubs head as Nala licked her sons cheek.

Kopa rubbed his head down his mothers head before looking up at his aunt, "Grandma Sarabi said you're going out hunting. I want to go too!" he puffed out his chest. "I'm brave enough to go"

Looking at one another, both lionesses laughed softly and looked down at the young cub once more. "Not today Kopa, you're still far too young" Nala stated as the young prince groaned and smacked at the ground with his paw sitting down. "It's not fair. I'm too young to do anything fun," he mumbled.

Lifting her nephew's chin with her paw, Sakina winked at him, "You'll see that one day that waiting makes it all more fun when it comes to adventures out in the Pridelands"

"Sakina?"

The young lioness lifted her head at the sound of Sarabi calling for her, "I best be going" she bent her head down and smiled, "But I promise when we get back we'll go and explore alright so we can give your mom a little break" lifting her head up she smiled and bowed her head to her Queen and friend.

"Be careful out there," Nala instructed.

"Don't worry I will be" Sakina smiled widely, "Wish me luck" with that she turned and bounded off down to where Sarabi and the hunting party were waiting for her.

Kopa ran to the edge and peered down, calling out, "Good luck Aunt Sakina!" he sat back as Nala walked over and wrapped her paw around her son and stared off after the hunting party.

From the shadows of a rock, a pair of amber eyes watched the leaving party. Nuka had come to see Sakina, but was disappointed when she left with the hunting party. Though he knew he should be happy for her, Sakina had more then once told him how she wanted to one day be apart of the hunting party and contribute to the Pride that raised her. Turning his head, he spotted the new young prince and pregnant Queen. News of the Queens pregnancy had enraged Zira more then just having Kopa around. To her it meant more heirs to try and dispose of.

Eyes landing on Kopa, they narrowed just a bit; some part of him hated the small cub. The cub that had taken his place as prince, yes his father had chosen another heir, but with Kovu still as a cub he would have had his chance to prove his father wrong. But now he didn't. Since Simba's return, the lionesses no longer saw him as a way to save the pride if he were to ever mate Sakina, but now as a weak despicable male no thanks to his mother's reputation. Or least that's how he saw it.

Growling to himself, he turned and padded off toward his family's den. Inside Kovu and Vitani were fighting over a twig in their mouths. Rolling his eyes, he stuck out his paw so Kovu tripped and Vitani had turned out the victor.

"HA! Kovu I beat you" Vitani stuck her tongue out at her twin.

"That wasn't fair! Nuka tripped me!" Kovu protested.

Nuka scuffed, "Don't go blaming me because your clumsy" throwing himself down on the ground he groaned as the two cubs started to crawl over him. Vitani bit down on his ear as Kovu tucked on what the mane that Nuka was growing. "Play with us" they said.

The older male pushed them both off him and glared, "No. Play with each other I'm too tired," he muttered.

Vitani rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, he must not have seen Sakina today to put him in such a mood"

"Oh Nuka and Sakina, sitting in a tree. M.A.T.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes cubs, then comes Nuka…" Kovu was cut off with Nuka had pounced pinning him beneath his paw. Nuka snapped his jaws down at his half-brother, "Do that again. I dare you!" he growled low.

"Nuka! Get off him!" Zira's booming voice echoed throughout the cave.

Ears pressed against his head, Nuka backed away from Kovu as Zira, Dotty and Spotty walked into the den. Zira's piercing gaze on her eldest son, "Just what were you doing?"

"I was just…"

"Just what? Playing!? You know Kovu is the chosen one, chosen by your father. You must never lay such a paw on him ever if he is to one day become King he must be well" Zira snapped, picking Kovu off the ground running her paw with her unsheathed claws over her sons back making the young cub yelp slightly.

Nuka scuffed but backed away once more when Zira growled loudly at him. "Is that understood Nuka!?"

"Yes mother" Nuka muttered lowly. Vitani who was sitting beside her brother, looked up at him then to her mother, she never understood why Zira never laid as much attention on Nuka as she did her younger cubs, true Kovu got more attention then her, but Vitani herself was given more attention then her older brother. Her blue eyes watched him as he padded past their mother and the other lionesses and out of the cave. She tried to follow but Zira stopped her by stepping on her tail, "It is time for your training Vitani" Zira clearly stated paying no attention to her eldest cub leaving the den.

Sakina lowered her body low to the ground beside Sarabi. The Hunting party had stalked a herd of Gazelle before the herd had stopped to graze. Giving the party enough time to stalk out and prepare their attack. They had targeted two fairly young Gazelle who had strayed from their parents and were prancing about as the rest of the herd relaxed and grazed. The party now was just awaiting Sarabi to give the orders and take the first action.

"I want you to keep close to either me or Sarafina. But try your best Sakina. I have prepared you as best as I could" Sarabi whispered low to the young lioness.

Sakina nodded, "You've prepared me well Sarabi. I promise to make you all proud" she whispered back, she lifted her eyes to the sky_, 'And makes you proud as well mother' _she thought silently before focusing back on their prey.

"Ready…go!" Sarabi sprung up alerting the herd of the party. The others took off at Sarabi's signal and all were heading to lead the two gazelle away from the herd. Sakina had done as Sarabi had instructed and kept close to her Godmother or Sarafina as she helped take down one of the Gazelle.

Sarafina and another lioness held down the struggling Gazelle. The old lioness grinned at Sakina; "Go ahead" she nudged her head in the direction of the Gazelle's neck. Sakina gulped, she watched from afar as Sarabi bit down into the neck of the other gazelle they had caught, nodding she followed Sarabi's example and bit down hard into the Gazelle's neck until the creature had stopped struggling.

"Well done" Sarafina rubbed her head against the younger lioness as Sarabi and the rest of the party dragged the other caress over. Sarabi had a soft but large smile on her face, she rubbed her head against Sakina's, "Congrats to a newest hunting member" she announced.

A bright smile appeared on Sakina's face, as the lionesses all roared to welcome her to the hunting party. She sat back and held her head high in pride. Besides Nala she had been the youngest female to ever make it onto the hunting party in the longest time. After the other lionesses congratulated their newest member of the hunt, they proceeded to drag the bodies back toward Pride rock.

Once home, Sakina got a large share of the Gazelles and with it in her mouth ran to where she smelt Nuka. With her head still high she walked toward the greyish male who was sitting with his shoulders slumped and sulking. She dropped the meat down in front of the two of them and licked him on the cheek.

The greyish male raised an eyebrow, "Why so proud?" he asked.

"I killed the gazelle in which this meat is from" Sakina motioned to the meat at their paws. "And I'm the new youngest member of the hunting party" she said proudly.

Nuka scuffed, "Congrats I guess…"

Cocking her head to the side, she stared at him confused, "What's wrong? I'd thought you'd be happy for me? I'm one of the few youngest to ever make it on the hunting party"

Nuka shrugged, "Guess it just doesn't impress me much"

Ears pressed against her skull, she looked away, and then pushed the meat toward him, "I brought this for you…" she whispered turning to leave but Nuka grabbed her tail. "Stay and eat with me" he grinned at her as the young lioness smiled back, the two ate in silence. Oblivious of Zira who sat nearby watching them, but her normal scowl was replaced with a smirk as she watched the two eat and speak to one another. A plan was forming in her mind, there was only one way to get to the young Prince, and that was to get him away from the watchful eyes of his parents, grandmothers and his aunt Sakina who when not around Nuka often spent most of her time around Kopa. Chuckling to herself, she smirked and turned heading back to her den where she would think more on her plan to dispose of the new prince.

Sakina stayed with Nuka for a little while longer before she departed from him. She went up to the main cave where she spotted a young male cub sitting and waiting for her. "You're late!" he pouted stomping his paw on the ground.

Sakina laughed softly and lifted the cub up in her paws and rubbed her paw on his head then placed his back down. "I'm sorry I had to do some things," she said as she started to walk with the young cub walking along side her. "What things?" Kopa asked curiously.

"I was just talking to Nuka" Sakina stated smiling down at him.

"Why him? He's just a mangy lion" Kopa stated running into Sakina's legs when she stopped walking. The lioness looked down at him sternly.

"Don't ever say that about Nuka. He's a very sweet lion" Sakina looked away and sighed, shaking her head. Kopa looked up at her and placed his paws on hers, "What's wrong Aunt Sakina?"

Sakina sighed, "It's nothing Kopa…" she whispered, though she knew it was, she just couldn't understand why the other members of her Pride hated Nuka. So his mother made the mistake of mating with Scar, that he was Nuka's father, it was no right to put a parents faults on their cubs. She remembered the time they were sweet to him when he was younger, they always were nice to him when he came to play with her.

Kopa seeing past his aunt's lie licked her on the chin. The young lioness couldn't help but smile, lowering herself down she let the cub jump on her back as she began to bound down pride rock and out into the grasslands. Sakina did not go far from their home as she played with the young prince, she chased him in a game of tag and hide and go seek until nightfall fell over the Pridelands.

The sun was just setting as Sakina made her way back toward Pride rock, in her mouth dangled a sleepy Kopa, who was struggling to keep his eyes open as he tried to strike up any conversation he could even though his aunt couldn't answer him back due to him dangling from her mouth.

Upon arriving home, Sakina took Kopa into the main cave and set the cub down beside his sleeping mother. She watched with soft eyes as the young prince gave a loud yawn and crawled into his mother's paws and laid his head down closing his eyes. Turning she made her way back out of the den and laid down outside looking up at the sky as it darkened and the stars began to appear one by one.

"I heard you made the Hunting Party you should be very proud. I for one am and so is the Pride" Simba approached her after getting his evening report from Zazu. The red mane lion sat down beside her and looked up at the stars as well.

"I am very proud…this is what I always wanted. To give back to my Pride in some way" Sakina smiled up at her King.

"You do that even without being apart of the Hunting Party. You are a living member of this Pride as well as an aunt and protector of my son this Prides only prince" Simba grinned down at her.

Sitting up, nodded, "I will always protect Kopa, Simba. I swore too as repayment for the prides protection growing up after my mother died. But also because I love my little nephew" she said. Yes, even though she was not related by blood, she had come to love the little cub as her own nephew and would see him no other way. Yes he was her prince, but first and foremost he was her little nephew.

Simba nodded, "And you will also be a good hunter for this Pride" turning he made his way back into the cave.

Sakina sat out a little while long then headed on inside with a wide smile, she took her usual place beside Sarabi and Sarafina as the older lionesses were already asleep she laid herself down between them and laid her head on her paws. She watched that not far from her, Simba nuzzling his mate and son before placing a paw on his mates growing tummy and where his cub was growing within. A small smile crept onto her face, 'Maybe that'll be me and…Nuka one day' she thought to herself and with that pleasant thought placed her head back down closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Too dream of the lion she loved.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Aunt Sakina hurry up!" Kopa called over his shoulder. The young prince bounded through the grasslands with the young lioness following behind her. The young prince laughed as he jumped up attempting to catch a butterfly in his paws only to fall and tumble on the ground rolling until he crashed into his aunt's legs.

Grinning cheekily, he stared up at the green emerald eyes of his aunt, "You need to be more careful Kopa" with her paw she helped him back onto his paws and smiled down at him.

"I was being careful…until I tripped" Kopa muttered the last part.

Sakina licked the top of his head. "Don't worry Kopa. When I was your age I tripped a lot too… 'Cept I tripped over lazy hyenas that lay about all day" she commented getting a laugh out of the cub. It was surprising how the cub loved stories and ever since he could talk and walk has been bugging everyone in the pride for a story now and then. His favourite was from Rafiki the shaman mandrill of the Pridelands and good friend to the royal family.

"I'm bored. When's dad going to be here? He promised to take me out into the Pridelands today," Kopa complained.

Sakina sighed and wrapped her paw around the cub, "I'm sure he'll be here shortly. He's a busy lion after all he is the King."

"I know but I'm his son," Kopa grumbled his shoulders slumped as his ears lowered to his head.

Eyes softening, Sakina pulled the cub against her and licked the top of his head, "Don't worry Kopa he'll have time for you. Simba isn't one who will ignore his own cub" she whispered to him licking the cub's ear.

Kopa looked up and nodded, a wide grin, "You really think he'll come?"

"Of course…and if he doesn't. I'll give him trouble for it" She winked making the cub's grin grow wider. Rubbing her paw against his head, she turned and smiled when she noticed the gray black mangy mane lion making his way toward them. Kopa seeing the smile on his aunt's face and the new light in her eyes couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Hi Nuka!" Sakina smiled as the lion reached them. Nuka grinned and rubbed his head against his friends and licked her cheek, "Morning."

Both of them looked down when they heard a gagging noise below. "Kopa, that's very impolite" Sakina corrected him. Kopa shrugged and shot a glare at Nuka, he never did like the mangy lion, especially around his aunt. Something about him just didn't agree with Kopa…even if the cub didn't know the reason why he hated the lion he knew his aunt was in love with. Grumbling the cub turned when they began to ignore him and pay attention to one another and sat away from them.

"Don't mind Kopa. He's just your average male cub" Sakina sat down beside Nuka rubbing her head under Nuka's then pulled away and looked him in the face. "Though where have you been lately Nuka I haven't seen you around these past few days"

"Mom has been having me help with Vitani and Kovu's…training" Nuka huffed.

"Training? Training for what?"

Nuka looked away; he fiddled with his front paws and remained silent. "Nuka?"

Nuka shook his head, "You know…for hunting…yeah…" was all that came out of Nuka's mouth. Though he knew the real reason why Zira was training her cubs brutally to where Vitani had bruised the pads of her paws and Kovu had twisted his paw. Lifting his eyes he stared at the shadows where he saw the outline of his mother and her glowing amber eyes in the darkness. Sadness entered his eyes as he looked at the lioness he loved from the corner of his eyes, the lioness that was now looking toward Kopa telling him not to go off too far.

The conversation he had with his mother the pervious night ringing through his mind.

* * *

_'The cubs walked into the den limping. Nuka was helping Vitani whenever she would fall from her bruised pads. Zira walked in behind her family a twisted smirk on her face, "Leave them Nuka they must learn to deal with the pain in order to be strong" she ordered._

_Nuka refused to listen as he lifted Vitani up and placed her beside Kovu who was now curled on the ground. "They're only cubs' mom" he stated turning toward his mother._

_"Yes but they are to be pushed to their limits to become strong enough to one day take over these lands in the name of your father" Zira smirked._

_"Why not me mother? I'm Fathers real son! Why not train me? What's wrong with me mother?" Nuka asked stepping toward the lioness._

_"Your pitiful love for that lioness is what is wrong. Your father would never allow this. You are in love with a lioness that is loyal to Simba. A lion that killed your father and took the throne that rightfully belonged him!" Zira shouted at her eldest watching as Nuka flinched and backed away. But her anger vanished to be replaced with a smirk, "But…there is something you can do…"_

_Zira's smirk widened when she watched her son lift his head, eager to hear what his mother had for him. "What is it mother?" he asked curious as to what his mother would actually need his help with, though he didn't really care much, his mother was actually asking for his help for once._

_"You wish to mate with that girl Sakina one day don't you?" Zira circled her son._

_Nuka remained silent before he nodded, "Y…Yes…" yes it was something he wanted, though he wasn't sure when he should ever speak with Sakina about it. Every time he tried to mention his feelings for her, he got tongue tied and unable to say it. _

_"Well what makes you think that Simba would let you marry the lioness he see's as his sister. The aunt to his son?" Zira asked smiling wickedly._

_His ears flattened against his head, "Simba doesn't seem that bad…he'll be understanding…won't he?"_

_Zira laughed, "Yes he'll let the son of the lion who he hated his uncle mate with the Goddaughter of his mother and his Godsister? Oh yes I can see that happening" she stopped in front of her son and grasped his chin in her paw and smirked. "But there is a way for you to mate with her"_

_Nuka's ears perked, his mind now focused on what his mother had planned so that he could be with Sakina. He never really thought she would approve, she never had in the past even when they were just cubs and friends. But she seemed too sincere at the moment that he believed she was trying to help him in the one thing he wanted at that moment._

_Zira smirked, "If Kopa and Nala's soon to be cub would be out of the way…Simba would have no heir. And with Kovu as the rightful chosen one, he will one day become King and then would you be able to mate with the lioness you love with no interruptions from King Simba" Zira spat out Simba's name as if it were the lowliest little bug that she could squash beneath her paw. "But since Sakina watches over the young prince so often and with him being around his family as well, it's hard to get them out of the way. Now if you were to distract her while I took care of the cub or you were to kill him yourself then you would be free to have her"_

_Nuka stared at his mother with wide eyes, "Wh…What? No I can't…mom I can't…" he stuttered._

_Zira shook her head, "I always knew you were a pathetic excuse for a lion" she growled swiping him across the face with her paw, walking around her son she stormed deeper into the den, leaving her son there to busy himself with his swarming thoughts.'_

* * *

Taking a deep breath he knew he had to tell her, but he didn't know how or what to say. He was afraid of how she would react. And he was afraid to go against his mother but he didn't want to hurt Sakina in the way of getting her to be his mate either. "Sakina?" he asked getting the lioness' attention.

"Yes what is it Nuka?" Sakina asked with a smile. The lion looked to the corner of his eyes to see his mother had moved from her position, this caused fear to rise in him, but the cub was close by so it was sure that Zira wouldn't try anything with Sakina nearby to stop her. "We need to talk…" Nuka sighed and began to lead Sakina to the side away from Kopa. The lioness stopped however and looked back at Kopa, "I can't leave him"

"No…it's ok…I thought I saw Simba coming back to pride rock when I came over. I just forgot to mention it" Nuka did not want the cub to hear what he knew. He did not want the news of his mothers' plans to reach Simba's ears in the words of his own son. No, he wanted to tell Sakina first, make her see that he was trying to help, that he had nothing to do with the plans his mother was unfolding.

Thinking for a moment, Sakina nodded her head and looked back at Kopa, "Kopa!" she waited till she got the cubs attention and continued "Nuka said he saw your father returning. Why not go and sneak up on him, to show him those stalking moves I've been teaching you. I'll bet he'll be surprised and happy to see how fast you are learning!" she called over to the cub whose ears perked at the mention of his father.

Nuka sat back and watched as the cub walked over and rubbed his body against his aunts and then ran off to find his father. "Be careful Kopa!" Sakina shouted after the cub. Nuka rubbed his paw against the ground and sighed, he watched as Sakina turned back to him.

"What is it Nuka? What do you need to talk to me about?" Sakina asked cocking her head to the side.

"No…not here. Follow me" he turned his back and began to leave. He motioned for her to follow him to the far side of Pride rock where their hiding places used to once be.

"Nuka come on tell me already? What's bothering you?" Sakina asked jumping in front of him. "You can tell me anything," she smiled encouragingly at her. Deep inside she was hoping what he had to tell her was what she been hoping to hear for sometime now, she thought smiling even bigger as she awaited what he had to say.

"Sakina…I don't…it's my mother you see…" Nuka wasn't sure how to explain this. His mind kept thinking she would take it wrong, maybe she would think he was involved and she would hate him. No, he thought, she wouldn't hate him, she would hate him if he didn't tell her, and she would accept that he had nothing to do with this. That he was trying to stop his mother's plans and keep the young prince alive. Perhaps then, the pride wouldn't have any problem with him mating with Sakina.

He grinned as he thought of that, yes, everything would be alright. He looked over at her when she looked confused, the look she was giving him was telling him to continue. "You see…and I have nothing to do with…" Nuka was suddenly was cut short when a loud cry that could only be described as horror echoed throughout Pride Rock.

"That's Nala!" Sakina jumped over Nuka, who had a look of shock and horror on his face and was hoping on the inside that the cry had nothing to do with what he was trying to stop. Jumping to his paws he bolted on after Sakina who was trying to reach the front of Pride Rock as fast as her paws were allowing her to go.

The smell of blood soon reached her nose, causing her eyes widened as she sped up, she came to a halt when she reached the circle of lionesses, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa and Simba. She saw Nala lying on the ground with something in her paws that she was crying over. Tears were also in the eyes on the Pride. Her heart hammered in her chest, the cries of the pride and more importantly Nala echoed in her ears. Something deep inside her mind told her what was wrong, but she was praying that she hoped she wasn't right for once.

Slowly making her way through the crowd that parted for her, she came to a sudden halt, her eyes widening as she let out a scream. "NO!" her eyes were on the body of her nephew that lay in Nala's arms. His body was cut up and bleeding, and his neck had been twisted a sure sign he must have fallen off one of the high rocks. Though by the claw marks this was no accident, she thought darkly.

Shaking, she made her way over and bent her head staring down at Kopa's body. Sitting around her was Sarabi and Sarafina in the same state. "This is my fault…" she whispered to herself making Sarabi lift her head to look at her with tear filled eyes.

"If…if I had only walked with him…" Sakina closed her eyes and turned around and growled. "WHO DID THIS!?" she demanded. She jumped up along side Simba who was clawing at the ground with his claws. The King was shaking with anger and sadness, behind him laid his dead son and his crying pregnant mate. The cries of his pride echoed in his ears.

All looked up when laughter reached their ears, the Pride parted as Zira and her followers made her way through the crowd. "Oh my what happened here? Simba you should have taught your son to be more careful" she said her eyes landing on the prince's dead body.

"You! You did this! I know you did!" Sakina shouted at Zira. She did not know whether she was right or wrong on the matter, but something in her gut told her the cause of the young prince's death laid in the lioness standing before her.

Zira threw her head back and laughed while she smirked, "Oh but I couldn't have done it without a little help" she turned her head as Nuka who had been following Sakina finally caught up with her and was slowly making his way through the crowd his eyes wide when he realized the truth of what had happened and guilt clenched deep inside him when he realized he been too late to help. "Well done Nuka. You truly are your Fathers son."

The young lioness' eyes widened, turning her head to Nuka she stared at him in disbelief. "You? You knew of this?" she asked hoping that it wasn't true. Her hopes however crumbled when Nuka remained silent and hung his head. "No I wasn't apart of this. I swear" he tried to defend himself lifting his head to look at the lioness he loved with pleading eyes.

"Oh but you were Nuka. You were" Zira walked over to her son and smirked, turning her head back toward the royal family. "He was my special plan, to distract young Sakina long enough to leave the cub alone so I may strike"

Simba growled as he stepped up aside Sakina who had her head bent toward the ground refusing to look at Nuka. "Why Zira?" was all he managed to say through a clenched jaw.

"To make way for the rightful King!" Zira claimed as Dotty and Spotty came up along side her with Vitani and Kovu in their mouths. They both dropped the cubs in front of them as the two quivered in fear in front of the King. "You never gave Kovu a chance to be king! He is older then your son was. And he was chosen by this Kingdom's rightful King before you came along and ruined it all and took away the father of my cubs!" Zira smirked and stepped toward Simba.

Simba growled, "Why would I ever let the cubs of the lion that killed my Father ever become King of Pride rock? I let you live here Zira under the promise that you wouldn't try anything…I have accepted that you wanted nothing to do with us. But I allowed you and your kind to stay here so that your cubs may be raised in a good home! But you have gone too far!" Simba snapped.

"Just what are you going to do?" Zira smirked, she looked around him at the young Queen who clutched her head son in her paws. Satisfaction rose inside her at seeing the pain on all their face's the same pain she felt when Scar was taken from her.

"I should get you back in the way you have hurt my family. But I am not like you. I will not hurt a cub as I have told you from day one! But I can no longer have you and your family and followers living here…not around the rest of my pride, for if you killed my son what's to say you won't kill the others…you are hereby banished from the Pridelands! Take your kind and leave!" Simba announced.

Zira's smirk vanished as she growled, "You cannot do that! I have cubs!"

"You should have thought about that before you killed my son. You have brought this upon them Zira. You and your cubs are hereby banished for life to the Outlands. And bring your followers with you. And should you return, I will not hesitate to do to you what you did to Kopa!" Simba turned his face making his way over to his hysterical mate.

Nuka was shocked at the judgment that was passed upon him and his family. He didn't want this, he wanted to stop this, and he wanted the prince to live. He wanted to live in peace with everyone else. He had to make them understand he had nothing to do with this, he had to make Sakina understand. He took a step toward "Sakina please…you have to know I had nothing to do…" he stopped when two lionesses stopped him from approaching Sakina further. "Do not come near her outsider!" one growled warningly.

"Sakina?" Nuka said softly staring at his friend and love. Hoping that she would see that none of this was his fault but when she lifted her head the cold expression she gave him made him freeze from the inside out.

"So…that day you said you wanted to continue being my friend after Simba came back…it was all a ploy? A ploy to help your mother get to Kopa? And just now when you said you wanted to talk to me it was to get me away from Kopa! To make sure he wasn't under my watchful eye! Because of you my nephew and prince is dead!" she didn't speak loudly but her words echoed in the young lions mind.

"No…I was going to tell you what my mother had planned…" Nuka whispered, but Sakina turned her face away from him wanting to avoid looking at the lion she loved but had just broken her heart. He couldn't believe it, she wasn't going to believe him. Feeling dejected he stepped away from the lionesses and he hung his head to avoid the hard hurtful look that was etched on Sakina's face when she looked back at him.

Sakina was shaking as Sarabi walked over and began to lead the young lioness away from the scene. Simba himself stood over his son's dead body as Sarafina helped Nala back up to the den. Some lionesses stayed with their king as they glared at the now former members of their pride as they made their way down from Pride rock. Nuka now carrying his little sister as he kept his head down trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

Ahead of the group was Zira carrying Kovu with a look of vengeance in her eyes mixed with her hatred. _'This isn't over Simba…not by a landslide'_

Nuka was at the back of the group that was making their way out of the Pridelands. Turning his head he stared back at his now former home where the lioness he had come to love resided and no longer wanted anything to do with him. She never gave him a chance to explain his side…he felt his heart harden, grunting he began to walk once again, dangling from his mouth was a crying Vitani who too was trying to catch a glimpse of the place she had called home. Too young to understand what was going on.

From the peak of pride rock, a young lioness stood staring at the departing group. Tears running down her faced. Her nephew killed and the love of her life banished in one afternoon was taking its effect on her heart_. 'I loved you Nuka…but how can I continue to love you after all this…you deceived me…' _though despite her words the love she felt for her cub hood friend was still strong within her but she knew that now they would no longer be.

She might never see him again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The Outlands were nothing but a barren wasteland, a place where unlike the Pridelands that flourished once again after Simba's return, the outlands had remained the same since Scar's reign and his fall. Nothing but barren ground, dust and dead trees for miles around. Dust kicked up from under the exiles paws as they walked, their heads bent as the wind picked up, trying to shield their vision from the dust that picked up and blew around them.

Vitani coughed, her paws covering her eyes and mouth from the dust. Nuka couldn't really bend his head completely or he would drag her along the ground, so the greyish lion was trying his best to see through the dust storm. His eyes, though struggling to stay open, were focused on his mother ahead of them, in her mouth dangled Kovu who was spiting out the dust that collected in his mouth from the wind.

"Zira, we can not continue in this condition. We'll get lost!" Dotty shouted through the wailing winds.

Zira turned her sharp gaze toward the lioness, placing her cub down she growled, "And what do expect we do?" she asked in a calm voice which sent a chill up the newly small pride.

"Find…uh…shelter?" Spotty suggested shrinking behind Dotty when Zira's eyes narrowed. "And what shelter should that be!?" Zira demanded, "We are in the middle of a wasteland"

Nuka rolled his eyes, thankfully he was behind Zira so she couldn't see, his mother was complaining about their situation when she had caused it. Scuffing at his mother's words, he flinched when she turned her heated gaze on him, "Got something to say my son?"

Nuka with Vitani in his mouth shook his head making the younger cub swing back and forth. "Nuka!" the yellowish cub whined. Placing Vitani down, he stood above her; he kept his gaze down away from his mothers.

Zira huffed, picking up Kovu in her mouth once more she continued on her way ahead of her pride. Nuka began to walk with Vitani staying under him and behind his paws to block herself from the wind and dust whenever it picked up.

The Pride had walked for two days, with Zira pushing them on until they had come across termite mounds. Termite mounds did not seem to be the perfect home, but neither Nuka nor the lionesses complained it got them out of the blazing sun and dusty wind. Nuka collapsed just as he entered. "Are you alright Nuka?" Vitani asked pressing her nose up against her older brothers, grunting the older lion nodded, "Just fine 'Tani"

Both lifted their heads as Zira passed them. Walking along side her was Kovu who stopped and sat down beside his twin and older brother. All three watched in silence as their mother pondered on their new home with an irritated look on her face. Nuka pushed himself up onto his paws where he sat, turning his head to look outside the termite mound out at the barren land, a aching pain in his chest as he longed for his old home…and an old friend. At the thought of Sakina his eyes narrowed a little, huffing he turned his attention back to his mother who was proclaiming the termite mound as their new home.

"Nuka?"

Tilting his head down, he looked at the two cubs before him, "What?"

"We're hungry!" they whined together.

Nuka rolled his eyes and pushed them away from him with his paw, "Well go and complain to mother about that. It's not my fault you're hungry she's in charge of feeding you not me" he walked past them and past his mother to go further into the mounds.

Both cubs watched him go, sitting down Vitani looked at her twin, "Why are we here? I want to go home," she whispered.

Kovu shrugged and rubbed his head against his sisters; neither cub knew why they had to leave their home. And Kovu every time he asked would be told that Simba had banished them for being loyal to Scar. But why would they be banished now? Why not when Simba had first become King?

Both cubs sat back turning their attentions to the barren land outside where two lionesses began to venture out in, in hopes of finding food for the small pride of outlanders.

* * *

Back at pride rock, the pride mourned for the death of their prince, Nala never left the den. With her second cub due any day, Sarafina had restricted her to the den, but the queen did not care. The death of her first-born cub was heavy on her mind, and if it weren't for the cub growing inside her she would have refused all bits of food that the lionesses brought her.

Outside the cave, Sarabi and Sakina sat. Sakina hadn't spoken much since Kopa's death. Only to apologize to the royal family, saying it was her fault that Kopa had died. That if she kept a closer eye on him instead of going off with Nuka then maybe Kopa would have still been alive. The younger lioness was staring off into the distance where she spotted the outlands in the far distance, the tuft of hair on her head falling into her eyes; her ears were flat on her head.

"I'm sorry Sarabi…" she whispered.

"Stop saying that Sakina. This was not your fault. You did not know what would have happened…" Sarabi began but was cut off by the young lioness.

"I should have known. Zira has always had it out with this family. I should have escorted Kopa to Simba then went off with Nuka but no…and too have Nuka apart of this…" sadness dripped off her voice hanging her head. "I hate him yet I love him too…how could this be Sarabi?" she asked turning her head to the older lioness.

Sarabi shook her head, "I cannot say Sakina. You loved him for so long that it's hard to find yourself to completely hate him," she said softly. The older lioness turned her head as Simba approached them, "They gone from the Pridelands. Every last one of them. Mother I want a watch on the borders, tell the lionesses that if they ever see one of them entering the Pridelands to hold nothing back" Simba stated matter-of-factly.

Sarabi sighed and nodded, she looked at Sakina who was beginning to walk away from them. "How is she?" Simba asked.

"She will get better. It's just too soon for her" Sarabi stated shaking her head sadly. "Though I still often ache because of your Fathers death. But she is still young. This is her first love…she will move on" though there was doubt in her voice as she said this.

Simba nodded, "There will be more lions out there for her" he said missing the doubt that clung to his mothers every word.

The two sat there as they watched the young lioness take the winding path up to the very top of Pride rock. When she reached the top, Sakina stared up at the sky, "Mufasa…mother…I need guidance. I'm so lost right now I don't know what to do…I also need you to watch over Kopa up there. He's a good cub. He shouldn't have been cut down so early in life…I promise that the next heir will live. Nothing will happen!" closing her eyes she felt the sun shine down on her basking her in its warm glow as the wind picked up and blew around her. She felt the presence of the past King around her enough to calm her nerves just a bit.

Opening her emerald eyes once again, she stared up at the clear sky. She made her vow to watch over the heirs of the Kingdom. She had failed the first time. But the second time she won't.

_'I won't fail this time. That's a promise.' _


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The lean figure of a pale tanned lioness, race across the grasslands. Sakina raced toward Pride rock as fast as her paws could carry her, riding on her back was the old shaman of the Pridelands, Rafiki, Nala had gone into labour that after noon shortly after the hunting party had returned and Sakina had volunteered to go and fetch the mandrill who he himself was already making his trek toward the great formation when Sakina had found him.

Bounding up the stone ramp, she came to a halt and let the old Shaman off her back. "Thank you Sakina" Rafiki bowed his head to her and slowly made his way into the cave where Sarabi and Sarafina were already inside with Nala.

Simba was sitting with Timon and Pumbaa and was muttering about how he should be allowed inside but once again like with Kopa's death was cast outside the cave. Sakina herself stood and began making her way into the cave when no one else was looking; she padded over to the other lionesses, Sarabi was sitting at the back of Nala urging her on to push the cub out while Sarafina had her paw on her only daughters head.

Bending her head she rubbed hers against her friends and Queens, "Come on Nala you can do it" she whispered as encouragingly as she could. Nala clawed at the ground as she pushed when another wave of pain shot through her body, then finally she went limp on the ground, her head in her paws before lifting her head once more and turned her attention to the cub that Sarabi was cleaning up.

Picking the cub up in her mouth she placed the cub beside its mother who crawled closer to Nala for her warmth. Rafiki smiled warmly, "It is a girl" he announced to the lionesses that were all looking warm and lovingly down at their new princess. The first-born princess for the pride since they all could remember. She was a perfect mixture of both her parents' pelts.

Rafiki had turned and walked out of the cave to announce the princess' birth. It was shortly after that he and Simba walked back in the cave, Simba heading for his mate, rubbing his head against hers before turning his attention to his new born daughter who was curled up beside Nala.

"She's beautiful…what's her name?" Simba asked reaching out with his paw and touched his daughter's ears making the cub squirm.

All ears perked to see what Nala was going to name the new cub. The Queen thought for a moment before she nodded, coming to a choice.

"Kiara" she spoke softly staring down at her new cub.

Sakina smiled down at her new niece. It had been weeks since Kopa's death and the pride still mourned but with the birth of its new princess there was hope once again. She, Sarabi and Sarafina escorted Rafiki out of the cave to leave the parents alone with their new cub. Outside the other lionesses congratulated Sarabi and Sarafina on their new granddaughter as Sakina sat back.

Rafiki was beside her, leaning on his stick, "I see there is a lot on your mind"

Sakina looked at him, and then nodded her head slowly and sighed, "A week ago we all decided that we'd never mention Kopa to Kiara, nor of why the outsiders truly left…" she explained looking off into the distance toward the direction of the Outlands.

"Ah yes but there will be a day when the name of Kopa must be mentioned to the young princess. The death of the young prince cannot be kept secret forever" Rafiki shook his head and made his way over to Simba who had existed the cave.

Sakina sighed and lifted her head, watching as Zazu flew overhead to deliver the news of the birth of the new princess to the Pridelands.

At the Presentation Ceremony would be days later, Sakina sat with Sarabi and Sarafina watching proudly as Kiara was presented to the Pridelands as their princess and newest heir. She watched silently as Rafiki, Nala and Simba walked back toward them with Kiara lying in Rafiki's arms patting at the wind that blew by.

Walking forward, Sakina sat before her King and Queen and bowed her head as they looked at her confused. "Sakina…?" Nala started.

"Your majesties…I won't fail like I had last time I promise to keep a close eye on Princess Kiara" she said lifting her head, holding it high as they looked softly at her. She knew they didn't blame her for Kopa's death but she blamed herself, she smiled at the cub that stared at her with shining amber eyes. Not only was she to act as aunt to the cub, that morning before the ceremony Nala had asked her to be Godmother to little Kiara. Bending her head down she grinned, "You are going to be a spoiled cub"

The said cub looked up and batted at her aunts nose giggling as the older lions, mandrill, warthog and meerkat stared softly down at her, all with the thoughts of what joy the princess would bring to the broken hearts of the Pride.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

It was during the ceremony that the Pridelanders were unaware of the two figures that sat in the shadows near Pride Rock. Nuka sat, shoulders slumped as he sat muttering to himself, sitting along side him was Vitani who was staring at Pride rock all through the ceremony and when the animals began to part and leave.

Zira had over heard the birds when she was near the Pridelands borders speaking of the presentation of Simba's new cub and had sent Nuka to investigate, unfortunately for Nuka he also had Vitani tagging along to make sure he went.

"Look at them all…acting like nothing had happened. As if they had never kicked us out. Like they don't even care," Vitani stated stomping her paw on the ground.

Nuka rolled his eyes, "Lets just report back to Mother" he muttered as the two of them turned and began heading back toward the Pridelands. He didn't know why his mother had insisted upon knowing the sex of the cub or why the cub was even born? Was it another one for her to dispose of and kill? What was the point? They were already banished from the Pridelands there was no reason to continue. He kept looking over his shoulder at Pride rock, he felt an ach in his chest, but at the same time hatred toward the Pride he was once apart of. And a lioness he had loved and still continued to love deep inside. But that wasn't the reason he was looking back, he was making sure they weren't spotted; he himself couldn't take on the pride or even Simba if the two of them were caught back in the Pridelands.

Picking his sister up by the scruff he began to run back toward the Outlands before they were caught. Crossing the gorge and river, he looked down at the crocodiles that snapped their jaws up at them as they crossed the fallen tree. Reaching land, Nuka hurried off toward the termite mounds, placing Vitani down half way.

The two rushed toward Zira who was sitting awaiting them for the news. "Well?" she snapped when her offspring got close.

"We saw! We saw Simba's new cub mom. It's a girl!" Vitani spat out as soon as she reached her mother.

"A girl? Scar, my beloved…did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect" Zira laughed.

Nuka raised an eyebrow, he had been trying to bite the termites that had infested his fur, and hadn't heard his mother, looking down at his sister he asked. "Who she talking too?"

"Ssssh, Scar!" Vitani whispered.

"What!? Where!?" Nuka began to turn his head which way and that.

"Scars dead remember, Genius…and here I thought you were actually smart" Vitani rolled her eyes as Nuka glared at him. "Maybe the sun's actually gets to your head"

"He was my Father, so I know he's dead. Sheesh I was there" Nuka raised his paw to hit his sister on the head but placed his paw down when their mother turning her heated gaze on them.

"Yes! All because of Simba, if it weren't for him, Scar would still be alive and still be king! And I, Zira…his loving, devoted Queen!" Zira smirked as she looked off in the direction of the Pridelands. "And Kovu as your Fathers chosen one, we will one day take the Pridelands back in the name of Scar!"

Nuka rolled his eyes and scuffed, backing away when Zira growled and snapped her jaws in his direction. Both him and Vitani watched as Zira turned and made her way into the termite mounds. "Kovu this, and Kovu that! I swear if Father hadn't chosen that thing as his heir she'd treat him like she always treated me" Nuka huffed sitting down, gnawing at his hind legs.

Vitani rolled her eyes and smirked as she watched Nuka roll around trying to get the termites to stop biting. She never understood how he attracted so much. Maybe they just loved Nuka. She snickered at the idea and lifted her head toward the reddish blazing sky upon them, sighed as she walked over to the mounds and laid down in the shade and watched as her brother continued to make a fool of him self. A small smile on her face, at least she had some entertainment here.

* * *

Four months passed since Kiara birth, since then Sakina had stayed by the cub's side. Though she found she didn't have the same bond as she did with Kopa, even though everyday, the princess was showing signs of her brother's old playfulness and knack from adventure. But though she didn't have the same bond with Kiara as she did with Kopa, that didn't mean she didn't love Kiara any less. No, she loved the princess with all her heart.

It was a late afternoon; Sakina was lounging about on a rock in the sun with Nala, Sarafina and Sarabi. The four of them had just returned from that mornings hunt and were relaxing when they heard the scamper of hurried paws. Opening their eyes, they all watched with smiles as Kiara came running out of the cave toward the edge, with Simba not far behind.

Sakina laughed softly when Kiara tried to jump down only to get caught by Simba who started giving the young princess his usual lecture. Since Kopa's death, Simba had been more reluctant to let his only daughter leave Pride rock without supervision. She turned her head as Nala slowly got up and made their way over to her mate and cub. The other three lioness who were listening close, laughed among themselves as Kiara was playing nice and innocent to let her parents let her go out.

"…And stay away from the Outlands" Sakina's ears perked at the mention of the Outlands. She watched as Zazu flew by and landed near the royal couple and princess.

"Nothing out there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!" Zazu stated.

Her ears flattened against her head at his statement. She lowered her head down on her paws, tears in her eyes; though she fought to keep them back as she watched as Kiara questioned why she should keep away from the outlands and the resistant that lived there.

"…You'll understand someday. Go on… And stay on the path I marked for you!"

Sakina looked up when she heard Simba calling after Kiara. She watched as the cub jumped down the stone ramp way toward into the Pridelands. Getting up, she paid no attention as she passed by Simba who was telling Timon and Pumbaa to follow Kiara. The young lioness rolled her eyes, sending those two would mean trouble, she did a better job of keeping an eye on the cub then they did.

She stayed a bit of distance away from Kiara, but made sure she was within eye range. But as Kiara started to stalk the butterfly, she looked around noticing that she was close to the Outlands. Looking off toward the barren wasteland, her eyes seemed to sadden, her mind traveling to the dark lion that often plagued her dreams… "Nuka…"

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard a scream, "Kiara!?" turning around she saw that she could no longer spot her niece but instead spotted Pumbaa jumping off a rock, and Timon yelling at him. Cursing she began to run in their direction, but by the time she arrived it was just Timon and Pumbaa there arguing with one another and Kiara was nowhere in sight.

"Hey!" she turned her attention to the meerkat and warthog. "Where's Kiara!?" she asked when the two looked around to see that she was nowhere in sight. "Not again!" they groaned.

Looking around, the lioness noticed small paw prints heading off in the direction of… gasping, she turned her head back toward Timon and Pumbaa "You two go and get Simba. Now hurry!" she snapped watching as the two hurriedly headed back toward Pride rock to gat5her Simba.

Jumping onto the rock, Sakina scanned the area; maybe just maybe Kiara had turned the other way. Kiara was a good cub, often following her fathers advice, jumping down she followed the trail of small paw prints until they vanished into the under growth. Cursing she followed the path that Simba had marked in hopes the princess had indeed followed it. When there was no sight of Kiara she began to panic and looked toward the Outlands.

"Please no…"

"Sakina!?"

The lioness turned her head, watching as Simba, Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi ran toward her with Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu following close behind. "Where is Kiara?" Simba asked looking around to see his daughter was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know…I lost her trail…" Sakina's voice was filled with panic as Sarabi walked over and rubbed her head against the young lioness' head and looked toward her son, "We'll find her Simba…she couldn't have gone off far," she stated as Nala nodded, "She's right Simba. Kiara is smarter then we give her credit for."

Simba growled softly as he looked around, turning he began to lead the group in search of his daughter. Sakina stayed back with Sarafina and Sarabi as they searched, the group was beginning to worry when they couldn't find the small princess when a familiar giggling sound reached their ears.

"Kiara?" the group hurried toward the source of the sound. A smile spreading across each of the lionesses faces as they heard Kiara's voice as they got closer but it vanished when they heard another voice, someone was there with the cub. They hurried along as worry starting to set in.

Simba's eyes narrowed when he noticed the small dark cub with his only daughter, bending down and growling at Kiara. Jumping over his daughter he let out a mighty roar, which was responded by Zira who jumped out from her hiding spot and roared at Simba.

When the others had arrived, they stared in shock at Zira before they took up their defences. Sakina's eyes traveled to the cub at Zira's paws. _'Kovu…I knew that voice sounded familiar…' _she thought to herself eyeing the cub, but what was Kovu doing in the Pridelands unless…she had been right and Kiara had gone into the Outlands?

"…..GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS?" Timon's voice brought her back as she glared toward Zira. Her eyes narrowing, clawing digging into the ground as she thought back to the last time she saw Kopa alive.

"Your Pridelands? These lands belong to Scar!" Zira growled putting her face close to Simba's.

"I banished you from the Pridelands! Now you and your young cub…GET OUT!" Simba stepped forward so that Kiara was now hiding behind his hind legs.

"Oh…haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar…to follow in his paw prints…but I believe you remember that? He was the second last born before you banished us to the Outlands. Where we have little food…less water" Zira smirked as she walked in around Kovu, casting her body over his just slightly.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands"

"But the cub does not! However…if you need your pound of flesh…here" smirking evilly, Zira pushed Kovu toward Simba who stared down at the cub.

Sakina, Sarabi and Sarafina shared a look before they looked toward the scene before them; just what did Zira think she was doing. They watched as Simba stared down at the cub, scowling before he turned, ordering Zira to leave as he picked up Kiara by the scruff.

"Oh no Simba…we have barely begun" Zira chuckled evilly as she scooped Kovu up in her mouth and began to walk away as Simba himself turned and started to make his way back toward Pride rock with the others following. Sakina though waited a bit as she stared off in the direction Zira was going before Sarabi called for her to hurry up.

Picking up speed, she took off after the group. Walking along with her Godmother and Sarafina as they moved ahead of Simba and Nala. The three stopped when they noticed that Simba and Nala weren't following, they watched as Simba urged Nala onward placing Kiara down.

When Nala had caught up with them, the group headed back toward Pride rock. But Sakina separated from them as soon as they got back and jumped onto a large rock and stared into the distance. She thought maybe that if Zira and Kovu had been close by that maybe…just maybe Nuka was nearby the borders too?

Sakina turned her head when she noticed Simba and Kiara returning, she noticed the sulking princess and made her way toward her and sat down beside her, pulling the young cub between her paws. "Something wrong Princess?" she asked.

Kiara looked up at her aunt and sighed, "Auntie daddy won't tell me why I can't play with Kovu but he's really nice. He doesn't seem like what Zazu said. And daddy said to that lioness that he banished them…why would daddy do something like that?" she asked in hopes her aunt would give her some sort of answer.

Sakina looked down at her and sighed, she was unsure how to answer the cub, not without mentioning Kopa. Something they swore they would never do, they did not want to worry Kiara and have the princess think that they would come and kill her like they had done with Kopa to get at the throne. Sakina knew she wouldn't want to think of that if she were Kiara's age…though she once had when Zira had killed her mother and they tried to kill her afterwards.

"They did something bad just before you were born Kiara…something really…really bad. Just because Kovu doesn't seem like that…doesn't mean his family isn't Kiara. I thought the same once…once about Kovu's brother Nuka when they lived here…but it seemed he shared his mother's genes when he showed his true colour's…when…." Sakina started but she trailed off closing her eyes so that the tears that were building up would not fall down her cheeks.

Kiara stared up at her aunt; she tilted her head to the side, "When?" she asked confused as to why this was upsetting her aunt.

"You'll know someday Kiara…but right now ' best that you don't" was Sakina's only response licking the cubs head and picked her up as she protested and carried her up toward the cave as the sun began to set. Placing her down beside Nala, before Sakina herself took her usual spot between Sarabi and Sarafina.

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled her nose against Sakina's head as the lioness placed her head on her paws. "Is something on your mind?" Sarabi asked.

Sakina looked toward her and sighed, "I know you know what's worrying me Sarabi…" she whispered as the two older lionesses looked at her with sad eyes. It angered them to see the two Outsiders in the Pridelands but they knew it upset the younger lioness, they often heard her crying in her sleep when she thought no one was up and listening. The three became quiet as they looked at the Kiara who was bugging Nala about if she would be able to go out and play again sometime.

* * *

Out in the outlands, Nuka was sitting staring at the Pridelands. Kovu had told him, he had seen Sakina when Simba had come for Kiara. His mind had been on her all evening. So Sakina was protective of Kiara as she was Kopa…he had often been jealous of Kopa when the cub had often grabbed her attention more then Nuka himself had since the prince has been born.

And some part of him was grateful the prince was dead, but his death only got him banished, and the lioness he loved to hate him.

"Sakina…" he whispered staring up at the night sky. He often remembered the few starry nights they had watched together. He had been mad for months since he had been banished and Sakina had blamed him for Kopa's death as well. But that anger was beginning to turn to sadness as he missed her. Since cub hood they hardly spent long periods away from one another not since the two of them had become friends. A friendship that would have one day become love when he had asked her to become his mate…but now that was all broken and they were no longer anything.

"One day Sakina…one day…the day that mother sends…the brat Kovu into the Pridelands to kill Simba and take the pride…then I shall make you mine" Nuka vowed taking his eyes off the Pridelands and made his way back home.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Zira sat on a rock staring down at her youngest cubs as they wrestled, she barked out orders from time to time from where she sat. "Kovu throw her off!" she snapped as she watched Vitani overpowering her twin.

Kovu growled as he bit down on his sister's ear on an attempt make her loosen the grip he had on him and with his hind legs kicked her off him. Vitani flew and rolled when she hit the ground, crashing into Nuka who had been sitting to the side. Lifting her with his paw, Nuka pushed her back toward Kovu, "Beat him!"

Vitani lowered herself to the ground, wiggling her backside in the air then with a growl she lunged at Kovu head butting him in the side forcing him to the ground. Biting down on her brothers tail she began to pull him along with what strength she had before a loud growl from her mother made her look up enough for Kovu to pounce on her and pin her beneath him.

"HA!" Kovu smirked with a smug look holding his head high.

"That wasn't fair!" Vitani shouted at him, she knew her mother purposely distracted her so her favourite cub could win.

"All is fair Vitani. After all it's Kovu who needs to kill Simba and become King not you" Zira stepped down from the rock and stepped toward her cubs as Kovu jumped off his sister. Sulking, Vitani sat up and looked away from her mother who approached her, she watched Zira pick Kovu up and carry him into the mounds.

Getting to his paws, Nuka walks over to his sister, he sat down and glared in the direction his mother went, but his heated gaze wasn't on her it was on the cub dangling in her mouth. "It's not fair, I would have won too" Vitani lowered her head ears pressed against the top of her head.

Nuka shrugged, "You got to be prepared…don't let yourself get distracted…don't get me wrong I didn't want him to win but yes don't let yourself get distracted 'Tani" nudging her with his paw he took her over to where he had caught a wounded bird that had wondered into the Outlands, "eat" he said sitting back. He himself was starving but his sister as young as she was wouldn't survive if she didn't eat.

Laying down in what shade the mound gave, he gave a loud yawn and slumped his head down on his paws closing his eyes in hopes of getting a good nap but that thought was cut short as his mother called for him. Groaning, he got to his paws and tottered toward the lioness that sat waiting for him. "Yes mother?" he asked sitting down in front of her.

"I have a mission for you Nuka" Zira smirked as her son looked up at her shocked.

"A mission? What is it? What do I need to do?" Nuka asked jumping to his paws excited that his mother was actually giving him something to do instead of scowling and calling him a worthless good for nothing son.

"You are to head into the Pridelands and spy on princess Kiara" Zira instructed, causing Nuka to look at her in shock.

"S…spy? But what if I get caught? I could be killed!"

"That's a risk I am willing to take to get at that princess!" Zira narrowed her eyes at her eldest son. "Do you wish to disappointment me my son?"

Nuka looked down trying to go over what his mother had just instructed for him, a suicide mission, just to spy on a princess. Then a thought struck him, sure enough if like Kopa, Sakina wouldn't be far from Kiara. Looking up, determination showed in his eyes, "I'll take this mission" he said proudly.

Zira smirked and circled her son, "That's my boy. You know the Pridelands so it shall be easy. Make me proud" turning away from him she padded into the mounds where Vitani was waiting for her to show her mother the mouse she had just caught.

Nuka looked back at his mothers retreating figure, he knew he wouldn't be able to back out of this, even if he said he'd do it. His mother would have his head if he were to back down from the mission she had given him, taking in a deep breath he began to head toward the Pridelands, and with success managed to get across the border and staying in the tall grass was slinking his way toward Pride rock making sure to stay downwind.

* * *

"Simba I promise Kiara will be just fine with me. I won't let her out of my sight you have my word" Sakina sat before her King; sitting between her paws was Kiara. The young princess wanted to go out and play since she was no longer grounded to pride rock, but her father was being stubborn and not letting her out. She was thankful for her aunt, who seemed less strict then her father.

Simba sighed in frustration, "I do not want an incident like last time Sakina. I can't let her go out there al…"

"That's exactly it Simba. She WON'T be alone. Please do you remember how it was to ever be cooped up inside Pride rock as a cub? I do. I won't take her anywhere past the Watering hole. I swear" Sakina tried once again to get him to agree.

"Please Daddy?" Kiara looked up at her father with wide teary eyes. Simba stared down at his daughter then sighed and nodded, "Very well…but nowhere past the Watering hole"

A bright smile cracked across Kiara's face as she jumped up and down in excitement and began to run toward the ramp. Sakina smiled at the worried father, "Don't worry Simba I mean to keep my promise this time around," she said walking around him and after Kiara who was calling for her. The young lioness kept a few steps behind the young princess who was jumping around as she ran giggling, just plain happy to be out of the cave and able to explore once again.

The two headed down the path toward the Watering hole when Sakina suddenly stopped and placing her paw on Kiara's tail made the princess stop as well and stare up at her aunt with a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

Sakina's eyes were wide as she sniffed the air, a familiar scent drifting in her nose, a scent that was carried by the wind. "Nuka…" she whispered.

"Huh?" Kiara tilted her head to the side, not quite catching what her aunt had said. Sakina looked down at Kiara, lifting her up she looked around and found an old abandoned meerkat hold and after digging it wider she placed Kiara down inside it. "Stay here and don't move until I come and get you"

"But…"

"No buts Kiara. Listen for once and stay here" Sakina turned and ran the rest of the distance to the Watering hole. Lowering herself to the ground, she used her hunting skills to creep closer to the scent. By now she was sure it was Nuka's, yes it was mixed with a lot of dirt but it was still his she'd know that scent anywhere. But just what was he doing in the Pridelands? It was no more then a month ago that Zira and Kovu were in the Pridelands, now why had he come? All these thoughts were running through her mind as she crept close, the scent getting stronger. Until she could tell it was on the other side of the tall grass, poking her head through she let out a startle cry when she noticed a dark male's face peering right into hers.

"Boo!" Nuka grinned widely as Sakina jumped back from him. Sitting up he gave her a smug look.

"The great huntress Sakina scared? Why I never thought I see the day" Nuka rolled his eyes and cackled.

Her racing mind and beating heart began to calm as suspicion took in, stepping close toward the lion, her eyes narrowed "What are you doing here Nuka?"

"What can't a lion come and see an old friend?" Nuka cocked his head to the side with a smirk playing his features. But he stepped back when the lioness snapped her jaws at him, "Friend? Friend? Is that what I was to you Nuka? Or was it just a lie to get close to me so you could help in killing those close to me?"

Nuka sat back and rolled his eyes, "This again? Seriously Sakina. It's been months. And yes I was your friend…I was your friend long before Simba came along and I was your friend even after that. Yes I hated the prince, but can you blame me just before Simba arrived I was prince. Yet when Simba comes and Kopa's born I lose that title. But I did not have anything to do with the brat's death, why would I want Kovu to be king?" Nuka asked, but his mind knew that answer, _'To freely take you as my mate' _"And I did try to tell you what my mother was planning! That's why I wanted Kopa away from us; I didn't want the news reaching Simba by his son before I told you. I wanted you to understand first that I had nothing to do with it, I may have secretly hated the prince but I didn't want him to die…I didn't want you to hurt like that or to hate me!"

Sakina looked at Nuka, searching his eyes, but she couldn't find anything that would make her want to continue hating him. In truth she had missed him, but she still needed to be cautious. Nuka grinned at her, "I missed you yah know" he walked toward her and rubbed his head against hers licking her ear. Sakina closed her eyes; a small purr rumbled in her throat as she turned her head and buried her face in his still growing mane. She could no longer hold back the tears that she had been holding back since she first caught scent of him, nor the warmth she felt when he nuzzled her.

"I've missed you too Nuka" she whispered to him, but she was sure he heard her by the lick the cheek he gave her. As he was nuzzling her, Nuka's eyes were scanning the grass, he was sure he had caught scent of a cub when Sakina was making her way toward the watering hole and was sure it would be the princess by the way her scent was similar to that of Simba's. Yes he did enjoy the attention he was giving and receiving from Sakina, but he also knew his mission in the Pridelands. And that was to spy on Princess Kiara.

But seeing no sign of her, Nuka pulled away from Sakina and looked at her in the eyes. A thought that had been running through his mind many a night was creeping its way through. "Lets runaway"

"What?" Sakina stared at him in shock.

"Come on, Sakina. Lets runaway together, away from both our prides. Then we can be together…come on. I love you" Nuka blurted out to her as Sakina's eyes widened at his confession.

"You…you love me?" she stuttered staring at him in stock.

The dark lion nodded, "I've always loved you Sakina. I wanted to tell you before I was banished with the others but the time never did not come nor did any time seem right. And I still love you even after you accused me of helping with Kopa's death. That hurt Sakina…"

"What was I to believe? You always seemed to do anything to get your mother proud of you. But…I couldn't stay mad at you for long…truth be told. I love you too…" Sakina whispered lowering her head down. "I always have…"

Nuka rubbed his head against hers, "Then runaway with me. I'm sure we'll get a good distance before they notice we're gone"

Sakina looked at her, some part of her wanted to go with him, but she knew she couldn't. She had a place and responsibility in the Pride. She sighed as she shook her head, "Nuka…I can't…"

"Why not!?"

Sakina flinched at the tone in his voice, "I have a duty in the Pride. I can't just abandon them Nuka…not to mention this is my home"

"This was my home too but I left it. Even if I didn't have a choice! Don't you love me as you say you do?" Nuka asked stepping toward her but Sakina stepped back when she noticed the small mad look in the lion's eyes. "Why are you backing away from me Sakina? Tell me do you love me like you say you do?"

"You're starting to scare me Nuka…and yes I do love you. But I can't just go and run away with you. Please don't take this the wrong way Nuka…" Sakina continued to step away from him until she was pressed against a rock. The dark lion stopped in front of her and leaned his head in close to hers, "You'll regret this Sakina. I gave you a chance to be with me…I doubt you'll ever get the same chance again…" grunting the lion forgetting his mission turned and began to storm off back in the direction of the Outlands. His heart heavy that the lioness he loved and loved him back refused to runaway with him so the two of them could finally be together, away from both the judgement of their prides.

Watching him go, Sakina letting let her new tears fall down her face, she suddenly had the urge to call out to him, to run after him to tell him that she would run away with him. But falling onto her stomach she covered her head with her paws as she cried. She had finally got to hear the words she always wanted to hear from Nuka since she had started to develop her own feelings for him, but now that all seemed in vain, both now belonged too two different prides, prides that hated one another. There was no doubt they would hate each other even more if they were to suddenly disappear together. She betted that each pride would blame the other for their disappearance if they did run. And oh how she just wanted to run after him. But the lioness also knew of her reasonability to her pride and those she had come to know as family, she was a skilful huntress like her mother before her and she was a protector to her niece and princess.

And knowing all that…why did it hurt so much?

The young lioness lay there for quite sometime, until she suddenly remembered Kiara. Getting to her shaky paws, she slowly made her way toward where she had left Kiara. When she found her the cub looked at her aunt in worry, but seeing the look in the lioness' eyes and the dried up and somewhat still wet tear marks on her fur, she said nothing as she let Sakina lift her up by the scruff and carry her back toward Pride rock. Neither saying a word on the journey home.

Sakina set the cub down outside the cave, and passing her made her way up the winding path to the very top of Pride rock where she lay down just as the sun was beginning to set. Laying her head down on her paws she stared off at the sunset, how beautiful it was yet so haunting to her, it was the end of a day that broke her heart all over again.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Nuka let out a yowl and tumbled to the ground when Zira's paw connected with the side of his face. With hate filled eyes, she loomed over him with a snarling expression, "How dare you disobey the order I gave you? And all because of a pretty little lioness, and here I thought you were smart like your Father but I see you aren't. No wonder he chose Kovu as his heir over his own flesh and blood!" her eyes narrowed as Nuka pushed himself back to his paws and rubbed the side of his face.

He lowered his said, remaining silent. Knowing nothing good would come of him defending himself. He would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for Dotty. He should have known his mother would have sent one of her most loyal followers after him to see if he actually obeyed her orders. He never realized until he was half way home when he spotted her in the distance.

Zira growled when he remained silent and turned from him, "Don't let me catch you disobeying me again boy. Or else when we take back the Pridelands I'm going to have to slit that pretty little neck of hers" she smirked when Nuka's eyes widened at her words. Turning fully she marched out of the mounds.

Taking his paw off his cheek, he looked at the blood that was on it, from the small cuts that Zira's claws had caused when her paw hit him. Grunting, he made his way out of the mound and away from the small pride. Slumping down in the shade of a rock and lowered his head down on his paws, closing his eyes.

"You're such a fool Nuka"

The dark lion peeked one eye open and peered up at Vitani who stood looking down at her older brother. "Just go away Vitani…"

"No Nuka. Why? Why can't you just forget about her?" Vitani asked stepping back when Nuka growled.

"I've known her since we were one month old cubs. She was the only one who was nice to me 'cept the occasional lionesses…I love her Vitani…and I'll kill for her" Nuka's eyes narrowed as both cubs jumped when Zira overhearing her son walked over with a smirk.

"Then maybe there is some use for you yet. You say you'll kill for her…then help us in training Kovu and then you may kill all those who try and keep you from her" Zira smirked down at her son who stared up at her with wide eyes before a twisted smile appeared on his face. "Now the question is…would you?"

Nuka sat up and looked toward the Pridelands. Was he going to kill all those Sakina loved just to have her? Some part of him…the one who loved her was telling him no…but the part of him that knew he wanted her more then any other lioness was telling…no forcing him to say…

"Yes Mother."

Zira laughed evilly as she smirked at her son. "You might have some part of your Father in you yet my son" turning she looked toward the Pridelands. "There my cubs…someday we will reclaim what is ours…in the name of the rightful King. Scar we will take back your lands!" she called to the heavens.

Vitani and Nuka sat behind her, both staring at the Pridelands, the home they thought they were ripped unfairly from. And the home they would take back with well-needed force with the death of Simba.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The months came and went slowly for the Pridelands. The rainy season had come and gone, filling the lands with more life as many of the herds were blessed with new offspring. And in the Pride, two lionesses had managed to give birth too cubs in their old age, rogue males that had been wondering through the Pridelands months before had sired both newborns.

But there wasn't all but happiness in the Pride, since the day Nuka had confessed his love for her, and then had run off in anger at her refusal to runaway with him; Sakina had often found herself slipping into depression before she was brought back from it once again. Sarabi was the only one that Sakina had confided in that day about her meeting with Nuka, and his proposal to runaway together.

The older lioness had promised to keep it secret; she knew Sakina did not want to alarm Simba of another Outlander in the Pridelands. But Sarabi had given her advice to try and forget Nuka, that Sakina should move on, that there would be other lions, and to try and put all the past behind her.

Though the young lioness could not seem to push Nuka from her mind. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Nuka and how handsome he would be as a grown lion. And every night when she dreamt of him, she wondered what it would have been like if they had indeed run off with one another? Would they have found another place far away from the Pridelands for themselves? Would they have created a pride of their own where Nuka himself could have been King like he always wanted? Would they already have cubs of their own?

It was five months after that day, that Sakina started to try and move on, she was made second in command of the Hunting Party when Sarabi had decided to retire and spend most of her days relaxing in her old age, joining her was Sarafina who had agreed to take over watch for the young cubs that were born. Many of the lionesses teased and asked Sakina, when she would find a male to settle down and have a litter of cubs herself, and she would only respond with…

"When Meerkat's fly"

As the months continued to pass, Sakina had helped Nala with the training of Kiara, why was growing into a more beautiful lioness everyday, for her first hunt. Which was approaching fast as the princess was coming of age.

It was early morning when Sakina had padded out of the den, stretching her body, the suns rays reflecting of her pelt that shined when the rays hit it. She was in her prime, perfect age for a young lioness to have her own set of cubs, but unfortunately she was still hanging onto one part of her past, which was stopping her from having her own family.

Lifting her head up toward the sky, she closed her eyes feeling the wind rush across her face. Sighing, she opened them and walked down the ramp leading away from Pride rock, it was the day of Kiara's big hunt, and she had spent most of the night with Nala who was trying to calm Kiara down from panicking about it. Stopping at the bottom, she was shortly joined by Sarabi and Sarafina who positioned them selves on either side of the younger lioness.

"This is it…what we've been waiting for…our little Kiara is grown up and heading out for her first hunt" Sarafina held her head high and proud as the other lionesses and Simba along with Timon and Pumbaa made their way down the ramp to join the three already awaiting lionesses.

Sakina nodded, "Yes. I just hope she isn't as nervous as she was last night. This isn't like my first hunt when I was hunting with the party…she'll be out there alone…" she whispered for she was worried for the young princess.

All looked up as Nala slowly appeared and made her way down toward Simba, nodding her head to her fellow lionesses.

"You must be so proud, Nala…"

"This is Kiara's first hunt"

Sakina smiled at Nala as she passed, bowing her head to her Queen and friend before lifting her head toward the top of the ramp where Rafiki stood, as Kiara emerged "There she is" the other lionesses lifted their heads as Kiara made her way down.

"Good luck, Kiara…"

"She'll be great…her first hunt…"

"You can do it. It's your day"

Each lioness Kiara passed, spoke with pride to their princess. And when she passed her grandmothers and aunt, Sarafina spoke up "My, how you grown"

Smiling softly, Nala stepped forth as Kiara reached her parents and nuzzled her head against her daughters. From where she sat, Sakina could hear Nala whispering the same words she had told Kiara the other night. Her eyes moved to Simba when Kiara asked him to promise to let her do the hunt on her own.

"All right…I promise…"

Sakina rolled her eyes, she knew the King was lying she could see it in his eyes, despite her age Simba hardly ever let Kiara go off on her own, except when he didn't know she was out there on her own. She walked to the edge as Kiara ran down; she stared off into the distance, as her niece's form got smaller. "Be safe Kiara," she whispered to the wind. Some part of her knew something was going to happening, a gut feeling but she tried to ignore it, turning away from the edge she made her way back up to the cave following after Sarabi and Sarafina. She was going to let Kiara go off on her own that time, she had done her job, she had kept Kiara safe during cub-hood and now was Kiara's chance to prove she was raised and taught right and to prove her place in the pride. But that didn't stop the little gut feeling she had.

What Sakina didn't know was her hunch was right. Out at the borders of the Pridelands, two figures stocked through the abandoned Elephant graveyard. Nuka scuffed as steam shot up.

"Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off" Nuka looked around disgusted. His mane had fully grown in, but was matted and shaggy the time in the Outlands had not been kind to him.

Vitani, who had grown into a young lioness herself, was lean yet not completely muscle due to the lack of food growing up, rolling her eyes, she scuffed with her mouth full of kindling, "Sheesh" jumping down from the ledge they stood on and placed the kindling over one of the geysers.

"I'm not scared, ok?" Nuka muttered annoyed, jumping down after his sister. "I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu's so special" he stretched his back, "Why does he need us?" as steam sounded behind him he looked back, and crouched low, "…I never even had a CHANCE!" hot gas sprout of behind him making him jump and hurry over to Vitani who had been watching him with mild amusement, in the end rolling her eyes to the back of her head, "fool…" she whispered.

"That's it!" Vitani grabbed one of the kindling as the hot gas set them aflame. "Well come on…Kiara has started her hunt…we have to move quickly" she muttered over the kindling in her mouth, jumping around him she stopped and looked back as Nuka picked up his and took off after her, cackling madly after his head got caught in the sprout of hot gas.

The two ran until they reached the borders of the Pridelands. Sitting down they stared off in the direction where they spotted the outline of Kiara. Laughing the two jumped down from the hill they sat on. "Let's light fires!" Nuka laughed madly as the two lowered their heads just enough to light the dry savannah grass aflame.

"Roasty tasty princess…Roasty tasty princess…" Nuka sang crazily as he lit the grass jumping around in a bouncing circle. Not realizing the fire was forming a circle around him, taking a sniff he lifted his head, "Hey, is it hot in here or is that just me?" looking behind him he realized he was surrounded by the fire.

"Fire!" he yowled as he jumped over the flames, landing on his paws looking back laughing as Vitani rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Come on"

The two began to run back toward the Outlands, passing where Kovu and Zira were perched over looking the flames. The two stopped just near the borders and watched as the smoke rose high into the air, Nuka laughed, "Some part of me is hoping that Kiara dies in the fire and maybe Kovu too" over the months any part of the old Nuka had seemingly vanished due to his madness for wanting to take Sakina as his own and get back at the lion who had banished them. He hadn't seen her once since she had refused to run away with him, even though he watched the borders constantly in hopes of seeing her, she never seemed to come close to the borders for him to catch a glimpse of her. It was over that time, that Vitani believed her brother was starting to become mad with the desire he had for the lioness.

Vitani rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet Nuka" she turned her back from the Pridelands and began to make her way toward the termite mounds.

Back at Pride rock, Sakina was laying beside Nala as the two of them stared at Simba as he paced back and forth. "It like the day you gave birth to her" she chuckled smiling at Nala who couldn't help but laugh.

"You'd think he'd be thinking some Zebra trampled her" Nala gave a loud yawn. But the two lionesses couldn't help but worry themselves about how the young lioness was handling her own out there. The two lowered their heads to rest their eyes as they awaited Kiara's return when Simba's panicked strict cry made them jump up.

"…Zazu, fly ahead. Find her!" Simba came bounding past them, and the two lionesses looked into the distance at the rising smoke. Nala's eyes widened as she took after her mate. Sakina waited for Sarabi and Sarafina before they too took off, taking another direction in hopes of finding the princess if the pride all split up.

Sakina kept her head high as the older lionesses beside her kept their heads down hacking from the smoke they were taking in. Though smoke was filling her lungs too causing her to cough, she tried her best to keep a look out for the young princess. "Kiara!?" she called out. Jumping onto a rock, but all she could see was flames and smoke in all direction. Closing her eyes she looked down at the old lionesses, she knew they wouldn't last with too much smoke inflation, she knew they had to go back.

"Find her Simba…" she whispered, worried for her niece. But knew there was nothing to do but help the elders back to Pride rock.

Upon arriving back at Pride rock, they noticed much of the Pride had returned with no success. But Simba and Nala had yet to return. Sitting down together, the Pride kept their heads low, many praying to the Great Kings of the Past to bring their princess home safe. Sakina herself could not sit still, but began to pace, she should have followed Kiara like she always did…then maybe she would be back safe and sound…then a thought struck the young lioness.

What…what if she was dead? The thought stopped her in her tracks. No she couldn't be dead…this Pride couldn't lose another royal cub. Closing her eyes tightly she felt tears spike into her eyes when…

"There they are! And they have Kiara!" One lioness called as the Pride ran down Pride rock to greet them. Many surrounding Kiara, rubbing their heads against hers telling her how worried they had been for their princess. Sakina walked to the ledge and looked down, the tears in her eyes still clung as she stared at Kiara with a smile on her face. Jumping down, she approached Kiara when her eyes caught sight of a dark lion, turning her head her eyes widened.

"Nuka…?"

Kovu stopped when he heard his brother's name be mentioned and his head turned toward the pale tanned lioness that stood not far from him, staring at him with the same coloured eyes that reflected his own. A smirk appeared on his face, so this was the one his mother had warned him about…Sakina…she had grown since he last saw her…he must admit he understood why his brother sought her. Approaching her, he shook his head, "I believe you have me mistaken for my half brother"

Sakina took in his appearance when he approached, when she had finally saw his eyes, she knew he couldn't have been Nuka. But those eyes made her shudder…such eyes she hadn't seen since Scar's. Then she knew who he was, there had only been one male cub with eyes that resembled that of their old tyrant King…and the words he spoke to her only made it clearer.

"Kovu…" her eyes narrowed suddenly. What relief she felt when she first thought he was Nuka, had suddenly vanished to be replace with suspicion. "What are you doing here Kovu?!" she growled stepping toward him.

Kovu held his head up looking down at her, "I am a rogue…I left the Outsiders. Coming to the Pridelands I caught sight of Kiara in need and I saved her. Simba is holding judgment over me for the time being while I live here"

Sakina snapped her head toward Simba who was staring at Kovu with a stone like expression as he pushed his family up Pride rock to the main cave. Turning her head back to the dark lion she growled, "He's not the only one holding judgment Kovu. If you're up to something…I'll find out what it is! Don't think I won't" turning she padded up the ramp with the rest of the pride who was muttering about Kovu's appearance at Pride rock. Many thought with Kovu here…Zira must be nearby.

Inside the cave, Sakina lay down beside her two favourite old lionesses and lifted her head watching as Simba gave a warning growl toward Kovu before coming into the den. She watched quietly as Kovu made his way over to a rock and laid down beside it before Kiara slowly approached him. "Simba" she whispered making the King look her way, she nudged her head in the direction of Kiara and Kovu and his eyes narrowed.

"Kiara!" he called.

Sakina watched as the young lioness soon made her way into the cave. Joining her mother and Father at the back of the cave. Sakina turned her eyes toward Kovu and narrowed her eyes, laying her head down on her paws. Oh yes…she would surely find out if he was up to something.

Not far from Pride rock, sitting on a hill, Zira and Nuka sat watching Kovu and Kiara. As Kiara began to walk away, Nuka growled.

"Did you see that!? He let her go! If that were me…" He growled as he stared up at his pathetic brother.

Zira ignored her son and smirked, "Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Simba fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba! And once he has Simba alone... rraaagh!" lifting her paw she swiped it toward Nuka who just had enough time to duck as she swiped a young tree breaking it in half.

Zira looked toward Pride rock and smirked as she turned and began to make her way toward the Outlands. Nuka remaining where he was, lifting his head he stared at the great formation. It had been months since he had been this close to Sakina. He smirked and laughed, "Very soon…. very soon Sakina I shall make you mine…" he called as he ran away following his mother.

Back in the den, Sakina's head snapped up was she imagining it or did she actually hear Nuka? "Oh great…I'm dreaming again" she sighed lowering her head back down with a deep sigh.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

As the sun was rising over the Pridelands, Sakina woke to just find Kiara leaving the den. Getting to her paws, she followed her to the ledge of Pride rock and stared down at the young lioness as she made a run into the savannah_. 'Where is she off in such a hurry this morning?'_

Turning her back from the ledge, she froze when she noticed the spot where she last saw Kovu laying in was now vacant. Heading over, she sniffed the area then snapping back around she stared over the Pridelands; she lifted her head as Zazu flew over. "Zazu have you seen Kovu?"

The Hornbill flew down and landed in front of her, "No Miss I haven't seen that riffraff. Maybe he is gone. To leave us all in peace once again" he commented puffing out his chest and ruffling his feathers

Sakina chuckled and turned her gaze back over the Pridelands. "Zazu fly and tell Simba Kovu has left Pride rock and his is wondering around. I don't believe he's here out of good…and that he should be watched over carefully"

She watched as the Major-domo made flight to search out Simba. Walking down the ramp, she followed Kovu's scent through the grasslands; she searched for half of the morning until she had finally found the dark lion…and much to her displeasure he was with Kiara. Standing firmly, she placed a stern look on her face when they walked toward her, stopping when they finally noticed she was blocking their way.

"Aunt Sakina…oh, you missed it! We had so much fun this morning!" Kiara smiled brightly at her aunt, but the smile slowly vanished when her aunt's hard gaze turned on her. "Aunt Sakina…"

"What are you doing out here with him Kiara?" Sakina demanded, stepping toward them pushing in between the two younger ones separating the two.

"Kovu…Kovu was…just…" Kiara stumbled on her words as she took a step back when her aunt pushed between the two of them.

"I was teaching her the proper way to hunt. Whoever taught her did not do a good enough job," Kovu added for Kiara looking down his snout at Sakina who narrowed her eyes. Growling the lioness put her face against Kovu's, "I was the one who taught her!"

"Then you seriously aren't doing a good job" Kovu smirked, flickering his eyes toward Kiara who was backing away from the two. If there was something the young princess knew, that was not to insult her aunt, in any way.

Sakina snarled, "I am second in command to Nala of the Hunting Party. I am far more skilled then you. Kiara is still young and will learn but not from the likes of you!" she turned toward Kiara and nudged her with her head. "This way back toward Pride rock. I'm not letting you out of my sight"

Kiara jumped away from her aunt, "Why can't I be around Kovu? He saved my life after all"

"Because I say he's dangerous. His whole family is!"

"Yet you love my brother"

The words echoed in her ears, making the lioness turn back to face Kovu. "Do not bring Nuka into this…" she warned, her ears pressed back.

"But it's true…you say my whole family is dangerous yet you love my brother…" Kovu said giving her a smug look, before Sakina's paw connected with his face. Turning his head around he stared at her in shock, he had only met Sakina a few times as a cub, but Vitani had met her more, but he had remembered she was kind and gentle, nothing of the lioness that stood before him with hurt and anger mixed together in her eyes.

"Like I said leave Nuka out of this!" turning around once more toward Kiara and walked past her. "Let us go…now Kiara!"

Kiara looked after her aunt and then toward Kovu, "I'm sorry…I have to go with her. I'll see you back at Pride rock. And I'm sorry for her hitting you…she gets really upset if Nuka is ever mentioned," she said as she turned and ran after Sakina.

Kovu watched the two lionesses walk away, sighing he shook his head, he should be thankful Sakina took Kiara way. After all she was distracting him from his mission…right? But why was some part of him upset to see Kiara walk away? Was it the fact that for once he felt young, with the fun they've had that morning? All these questions were running through his head as a maddening laugh was heard above him.

Raising he head, he looked up at Nuka who was perched on the boulders near him. "Why are you here Nuka?" he ordered, but he knew full well his mother had scent his half brother to spy on him.

"Getting a little cozy with the enemy are you? Maybe I should report this to Mother, to tell her you're falling behind in your mission because you're falling for the little bitty princess" Nuka jumped down the boulder and approached his brother with a smirk playing his features.

Kovu growled, "You're too chicken to tell mother" but he shifted nervously wondering if his brother really would tell their mother. That certainly wasn't something he wanted. This was his mission and he would see it through.

"Oh am I?" Nuka laughed, and sat back, "We shall see when I tell her…unless…you do me a favour"

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Kovu sat down, "What kind of favour?" wondering exactly what it was his brother wanted from him. Kovu was no fool, he knew how Nuka felt about him, which made him all the more curious as to what Nuka would want from him in the form of any favour.

Nuka smirked and looked toward the direction Sakina and Kiara was last seen in, "You are to have Sakina go down to the watering Hole tomorrow night and you're to make sure she goes alone. Is that clear?" he asked turning his attention back to his little brother.

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"That will be for you to figure out on how to do so…but just get her to meet me. Do you hear me? Or else I will tell mother about your little romance with the Princess whose dad your suppose to have killed by now"

Kovu growled and grumbled to himself, he knew Nuka wasn't lying. "Fine. I'll get her down to the watering Hole"

"Good!" Nuka smirked and walked around him, "I'd be careful little brother, mother has spies everywhere!" he laughed as he bounded off to give a report to his mother.

Kovu sighed when he had left and shook his head, standing his bounded off toward Pride rock, all the while pondering how he was going to get Sakina down to the watering hole the next night and keep his brother from telling his mother the truth of what he hadn't done yet but allowing the princess to distract him from his mission.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

When Kovu returned to pride rock, he found Kiara and Sakina sitting around with Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina. The two oldest lionesses turned their heads toward Kovu and eyed him carefully, he didn't know why but he felt himself gulp under their heated gaze.

He sat back until four of the lionesses walked off into the den, with Sakina making her way around the other side of Pride rock. He waited a few short minutes before he took after her. When he found her, she was looking down at a small indent in the rock that looked like a small opening that a cub could fit into. Approaching her from behind, he froze when she spoke.

"This was his and my favourite spot when we were cubs. We discovered it one day and decided it would be the perfect place to escape too…to get away from all that bothered us…this is where I found Nuka the day your mother said she was pregnant with you and Vitani…So why did you follow me Kovu?" she asked not facing him but kept her gaze on the small opening she could no longer crawl into like she wished, just to escape.

Kovu sighed and stepped toward her and stood beside her, "Nuka ran into me when he saw I was here in the Pridelands, he wanted to tell me off for running away from the Outlands…he said want's you to meet him at the watering hole tomorrow night. Don't ask questions just go," he whispered to her making Sakina look at him in surprise.

"See I'm not all that bad after all" Kovu grinned as he turned and made his way up to where the main cave was in hopes of talking to Kiara.

Watching him go, Sakina could not help but smile; there was some of that old innocent cub she remembered in him after all. Maybe he really did leave the Outlanders…and if Nuka wanted to meet her…was he planning on running away as well? Looking up at the sky, it would be awhile before nightfall, and part of her was eager to get to see Nuka.

"Sakina, the hunting party is heading out" Sarabi called for her.

Sakina hurried back around Pride rock, after taking one last look at the small opening, she met up with the Hunting party. As they were leaving, she spotted Kovu and Kiara wondering off. Sighing, she walked along side Nala as they headed deeper into the Pridelands to find that days hunt.

It was getting dark when they returned, dragging along the carcass of a zebra with them. Sakina tore off some pieces and carried them over to Sarabi and Sarafina who was lying enjoying the early evening. "Has Kiara come back yet?" she asked sitting down before them. Sarabi shook her head as she ate, "No…but Simba has gone out to find her and Kovu" Sarafina stated as she ate the chucks of meat Sakina had brought to them.

Getting to her paws, she walked back over to Nala and repeated what Sarafina had stated. Nodding, Nala and Sakina headed out to find Simba. When they found him, he was sitting on a hill over looking Kiara and Kovu and speaking to the Great Kings of the past. Sakina stood back as Nala approached her mate, but she moved to get a better look at Kiara and Kovu, the two reminded her of Nuka and herself, when Nuka still lived in the Pridelands. Sighing, she lay down and stared at the two, but also listened closely to Simba and Nala's conversation.

When Nala and Simba turned to leave, and as Kiara and Kovu wondered off, Sakina remained there on the hill. Sighing she closed her eyes not realizing the figure who soon loomed over her, until a paw tapped her head. Eyes snapping open, she growled as she leapt and tackled the one who disturbed her.

"I see you still have that feistiness in you that I enjoyed so much while growing up" A familiar voice made her eyes widen and jump off the lion she had tackled. "Nuka? But Kovu said to meet you tomorrow night…"

Rolling over, Nuka got to his paws, rubbing his head with his paw. Though took account of what she had said and was satisfied that his brother finally did something useful. Sakina stood back and looked him over, his fur was dirtier, and more matted then she remembered him being. His mane however was as she always knew it would be, shaggy and funny looking like she used to joke about when they were cubs. But he was still as handsome as she remembered him to be. She didn't care how his mane looked; it made him look handsome in her eyes. But his eyes were different; they were more sunken in and had a haunting mad look in them. A look that made a chill runs up her spine. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you…it's been far too long…look at you. You've grown more beautiful…" Nuka stepped toward her and was a little surprised when she stepped away from him. "Come on Sakina, you've never been afraid of me before"

Sakina shook her head, 'No I haven't…but you've changed somehow…and I don't like it…" she whispered. A twisted smile appeared on the gray lions face as he stepped toward her, "You know…you're right. I have changed. Day after day, month after month, I went mad over my love for you and constant need to take you as mine as you rightfully were from the moment we met. No other male deserves you. Your beauty out-tops any lioness I've ever seen…and I know you've missed me…I witnessed your little spat with my brother this afternoon" he stopped when his face was inches from his.

"Or was that all an act I saw?"

Sakina was shocked, the mad look in his eyes made her shudder, what had happened to the kind and caring, free spirited Nuka she had always loved? A shell of madness that was her answer had replaced him…but she knew deep down he was there…the lion she always loved and in the back of his eyes he could see it. "No…it wasn't an act…I have missed you…and I've never stopped loving you…"

Nuka grinned and rubbed his head against hers, taking in her scent, but there also was another scent he discovered one he had never smelt on her before. The smell of a lioness in her prime…he licked her cheek and leaned his head on hers. "You know I'm surprised Kovu hasn't even been attracted to your scent?"

Sakina raised an eyebrow, "My scent…" her voice trailed off when she noticed the look in his eyes and she stepped back.

"You know I was waiting to make you mine. Because I knew I would one day…" Nuka moved toward her and tackled her to the ground as she stared fearfully up at him. Cocking his head to the side he looked down upon her, "Do not fear I know better then to mate against a lioness' constant. I'm not that mad" he rubbed his head against hers and tugged on her ear, a bit of his old playfulness coming forth. "I shall give you a few seconds head start," he whispered in her ear backing away from her.

Sakina who had begun to like the attention, he had given her, was a bit disappointed when he pulled away. It had been so long since she had seen him, or ever been nuzzled by him. And she suddenly realized just how much she had missed it. The attention he gave her. Looking up at him, she didn't see the mad look that was on his face just moments before…but the playful old look he often gave her growing up.

"Run"

At his signal, she jumped to her paws and began to run as fast as her paws could let her. She ran toward a small rock formation where she knew a cave was. Part of her was still scared at the madness she knew was in him, but the other part wanted to finally succumb to her love and need to be with the one she loved. Though some part of her knew…it wasn't for long…but for once the young lioness did not follow her brain but her heart.

Upon reaching the small cave, she moved inside just as Nuka had caught up with her. She winked at him as she brushed his muzzle with her tail as she moved to the farthest end of the cave, purring softly telling him to follow her.

Nuka grinned, looking behind him; he saw that no one had seen the two of him or her. Vitani had agreed to spy on Kovu that night knowing Nuka had plans, and for once she was willing to help her brother. Hearing Sakina call to him from the back of the cave, he took his gaze off the savannah and moved toward the lioness he would once and for all make his mate.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen yet when Nuka had awakened. His head lay on his mate, whose head was lying on his paws, as their bodies were close together to conserve heat from the chill the cave gave them. Lifting his head, he looked down at her sleeping face; so peaceful she looked not knowing the plans that were taking forth under the Pridelanders very noses. He knew he couldn't let her go back to Pride rock…he knew his mother would kill her or any of the other Outsiders when Sakina fought them. And he knew she would.

His eyes traveled from her face to her stomach; with a paw he placed it on it, there was another reason why he couldn't let her fight. It was too soon to tell but deep down he knew that she had conceived, she had been in season after all. Sighing, he laid his head back down on hers and closed his eyes. The first tears he had ever shed in so long rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know if her conceiving with an Outsider like himself would get her in trouble with Simba or not.

The sound of paws scraping on the floor of the cave made his head snap up. Standing carefully not to wake Sakina he positioned his body over her protectively. He relaxed when he saw it was just Vitani, "What are you doing here 'Tani?"

"Mother is pulling a full assault on Simba. She wants you with us" Vitani stated low looking down at the sleeping lioness her brother was protecting. A small sneer appeared on her face but she forced it away as she turned her attention back to Nuka, "Come on!"

Nuka was hesitant. If he didn't help with his mother's plans she surely kill Sakina like she had warned months ago. But he knew he wasn't strong enough to take down Simba…he knew nothing good would come of that morning. Walking toward Vitani he looked her in the eyes. "Swear to me Vitani you will watch over her"

Vitani raised an eyebrow and stared at him like he had grown a second head. "Why do I have to? She's your mate. Once we get rid of Simba and take the Pridelands you can be together without any problem"

"Just swear!" Nuka growled threateningly.

Vitani was a bit shocked at her brother's behaviour toward her, he had never once growled at her not once her entire life, with a roll of her eyes she scoffed, "Fine! I swear now lets go before mother gets angry!" she hissed turning and made her way to the front of the cave and waited outside.

Nuka looked down at his mate, who hadn't stirred at all during his and Vitani's conversation, bending his head down, he nuzzled her and licked her cheek. "I'll be back," he whispered with a grin as he turned and followed after his sister. The two began to walk toward where the other Outsiders were waiting, neither looking back at the cave where the now pregnant lioness lay sleeping unaware her mate was off to kill her King.

The sun began to peek through the opening of the cave, as it rose, its rays washing over Sakina's face. Blinking her eyes open, she lifted her head and stared at the opening of the cave, smiling when she saw it was finally morning, the start of a new day with her …mate?

Turning her head, she froze when she saw Nuka wasn't beside her like he had been the rest of the night. Jumping to her paws she searched the cave but there was no sign of him, _'Maybe he went to find food?' _Wondering out of the cave she looked around, running atop of the closest hill to get a look over the savannah. There were no moving herds to show any sign of a hunt, squinting her eyes she spotted Simba and Kovu walking, seeing that the king was taking his queens advice on getting to know Kovu better.

Sighing, she sat down on the hill; surely Nuka would be back, right? He just wouldn't abandon his mate would he?

She shook her head, no, he wouldn't, he may have changed but there no way he would abandon her, or his cubs. She had felt it when their mating had been complete. Closing her eyes she laid down on the hill, waiting for Nuka to return thinking with a smile about the night they had spent together and how she just knew deep down inside that she had conceived that very night, when she heard a roar of pain in the distance. Eyes snapping open she got to her paws, "Simba?"

She looked off in the direction of the Pridelands that had been burnt by the fire; perking her ears she could hear a scuffle going on. She raised her head at the birds that flew overhead in a panic, "Excuse what's going on?"

One of the birds flew down and while still in flight faced her, "King Simba is in danger. The Outlanders have attacked" the bird squawked.

The Outlanders? Her eyes widened, as she ran off toward the direction she heard the commotion, her paws carrying her as fast as they could. Her mind was clouded as she thought what had happening…Nuka gone before she woke…and now Simba under attack…no he couldn't with them. _'Please let it not be…'_

Spotting Kovu just getting to his paws, rubbing his head she ran to him and tackled him back to the ground pinning his chest down beneath her paws. Snarling she put her face near his, "Where is Simba you traitor!?"

Kovu looked up at her in shock, "h…He…the gorge…the others…" he stuttered motioning toward the gorge. "Please get off…we need to help him before they kill him"

Sakina growled and snapped her jaws at him, "Why should you care traitor? You led him into this trap! I knew you were trouble from the very start!"

"Wha…No I didn't. I swear!"

Sakina snarled and jumped off him, running along side the gorge, peering down her heart stopped when she spotted Nuka with them. '_Oh Nuka_…_why…' _Reaching the dam of logs that a large river had formed over the months, she stopped as Kovu ran up along side her. "Simba!?" they both called as the King struggled his way up the side dam. Sakina paid Kovu no heed as he turned and bolted down the side of the gorge to find a way down.

"Come on. Simba!" Sakina bent her body and reached out her paw for her King as he started to get closer. Her eyes traveled to the Outlanders at the bottom of the dam, her eyes widening as Nuka hurried up the dam to catch Simba cackling madly with the madness she had seen in his eyes the night before once again shinning in them.

"Nuka! No stop! Nuka! Please!" she screamed as Nuka grabbed onto Simba's hind leg with his claws. "NUKA STOP IT!"

The gray lion blinked and looked up finally noticing Sakina was there standing atop of the gorge staring down at him with wide hurt filled eyes, "Sakina…" he breathed out. His heart pounding in his chest at seeing his mate there above him watching him with disbelief. Why was she there? Why wasn't she still at the cave waiting for him to return to her?

"Nuka hurry and finish him off!" Zira called from the below.

The questions vanished from his mind as Nuka narrowed his eyes and dug his claws more into Simba's leg, a smirk appearing on his face, "This is my moment of glory" he laughed but his head snapped to the side as Sakina had jumped down from the gorge and struck him. He stared at her in shock. Why did she strike him? He was doing this for her…for them!

"I thought some part of the old you was in there…but I see there isn't, all I see is a lion who does everything his mother says! And has allowed himself to slip into madness!" Sakina sneered as she blocked the way between Nuka and Simba as the wounded King slowly continued to make his way up the dam to the top of the gorge.

"His death is the only way for us to be together!" Nuka growled.

"What? How can you say or even think like that Nuka!? I wouldn't be with you anyways for killing him Nuka, he's my King…I love you Nuka…please don't do this…If you stop this now…we can go back to pride rock together…I'm sure Simba would understand…please…?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Nuka stared at her, and then looked back down below where his mother and the others were all waiting. Turning his head back toward Sakina, he watched as she held her paw out to him her eyes pleading for him to take it "Come with me and we can be together Nuka…you, our cubs…" she whispered. "Please…please, I want to be with you Nuka…come with me!" tears ran down her face as she continued to plead with her mate.

The gray lion hesitated; all he ever wanted was just to be with her, she was his reason to fight the Pridelanders, so that they could be together, and it broke his heart listening to her beg for him, the tears running down her face made the madness slip away replaced with love and the need to comfort and chase away his mate's tears and fears. "Alright…" he grinned as he reached out his paw to take hers, but the shifting of his paws made the logs beneath him move and began to roll. His eyes widened, as the logs broke beneath and took him down with them. The last thing he really saw of his mate was the look of horror that came over her face and her voice echo in his ears.

"NUKA!"

Sakina watched in horror, as she tried to reach out and catch his paws in time, missing by mere inches before he tumbled down the dam, she watched as a log crushed him pinning him down before others fell atop of him. "NUKA!" she screamed trying to go down to him, but Simba had grabbed her and pulled her over the gorge. The struggling lioness watched with tears as Zira tried desperately to get to Nuka as she pushed Kovu out of the way. The two lions stood watching, as Nuka was unburied.

Tears poured from Sakina's eyes before Simba began to lead them back toward Pride rock. "No! Simba we have to go back! We have to help him! He might be hurt, we have to help him! Please!" she cried but Simba kept pushing her along. That was till he collapsed from his wounds, now worried for him as well she nudged him with her nose. "Simba…get up…please…" she looked back in the direction of the gorge wanting to run back to her mate.

"FATHER!?"

Sakina raised her tear-stained face as Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa hurried over. "Simba, talk to us what happened?" Timon asked.

"Kovu…ambush…"

Kiara shook her head, "No…" she whispered turning her head to her aunt seeing the tears running down her face. Sakina nodded her head rubbing it against her nieces. Pumbaa lifted Simba part way onto his back as Timon picked up the King's tail and they began their way back to pride rock where the Pride was waiting for them. Nala and Sarabi rushed to Simba's side helping him up to the top and laid him down. With the strength he had Simba explained how they had ambushed him on his walk with Kovu…that Kovu had always planned to betray them.

Sakina moved aside from the Pride, sitting down under a nearby tree, her head down with her ears pressed against her head. Sarabi walked over slowly and looked at her Goddaughter with worry filled eyes, "Sakina…that's not all that happened out there is it?"

The young lioness lifted her tear-stained face to Sarabi and gave a small nod, "Nuka was there…he said…if he killed Simba we would be together…I tried to get him to stop and come with me…to go back to his old self…his paw was reaching for mine…he fell Sarabi…and I couldn't catch him…I don't know if he's dead…but I let my mate and father to my cubs fall…" more tears fell from her eyes as she fell and buried her face beneath her paws.

"Mate? Cubs? Sakina you…"

The young lioness nodded, "I couldn't help my feelings Sarabi…I love him. I've always loved him. There is no other lion for me"

Sarabi sighed, she lowered her body and rubbed her head against her Goddaughters, "Sakina…it'll be alright. I'm sure he's fine…and you have the Pride to help you," she whispered trying her best to comfort the lioness beside her. The two lay there in silence, Sarafina coming over to join in comforting the young lioness. All was silent as Zazu had flown over the Pridelands telling the animals the news of their wounded King and they had come to gather at Pride rock. Sakina stood with Sarabi and Sarafina by her side as mutters went through the crowd as they parted for Kovu to come through when he finally arrived back.

The three lionesses gasped when they got a good look at Kovu's eyes and the scar that now donned it. Images of the tyrant that had haunted their past flashed through their mind in that instant.

"Kovu!" Kiara smiled and raced forward to get cut off by Simba who growled warning her to stay back as he approached the ledge.

"Why have you come back?"

Sakina listened as Kovu tried to defend himself and Kiara pleading with Simba. Her eyes narrowed as she looked upon the half-brother of her mate.

"When you first came here you asked for judgment…and I pass it now….EXCILE!"

"NO!" Kiara screamed trying to rush forward. Sakina jumped forward and with another lioness blocked Kiara's way. Sakina raised her head as the animals proceeded in chasing Kovu away from Pride rock, Kiara got away from her but was once again cut off when Sarabi and Sarafina stopped the lioness.

Sakina stood and looked at her niece, some part of her felt sadness for the princess, for she knew how it felt to have the one you loved banished, but another part of her knew Kovu was getting what he deserved for lying to them. Sighing, she turned her head as Kiara came rushing past them and into the den after shouting at Simba.

Taking one look at the direction Kovu had fled too, she turned and made her way down the ramp. She ran toward the gorge, finding it was empty, climbing down slowly she moved toward the wooden dame. She had to make sure for herself that Nuka was dead or alive…

As she approached, her heart sank more and more as she saw the body of her mate lay among the rumble. "No…" she whispered, she had prayed that he had only be wounded, but though Zira was a harsh mother she didn't think the Outlanders would have left him there if he was still alive. New tears sprung to her eyes, climbing over the rumble she laid beside her mate's body, "Nuka…" she whispered nudging him with her muzzle, sniffling when he wouldn't move.

"Oh Nuka…" laying her head on his, she let her tears fall, running down her cheeks and onto his head disappearing into his shaggy mane. "I wanted to prove there was still some good in you…I always knew there had to be…we finally get to be with one another and…you die…you'll never get to see our cubs. Oh, please…Nuka…come back to me! Come back to me!" she cried nuzzling him with her muzzle. She remained there crying for some time, then she finally lifted her head as night came to the Pridelands, she stared up at the star above, "Great Kings…mother…watch over Nuka up there…please" she whispered standing slowly and stared down at Nuka's face which looked peaceful.

"I will always love you Nuka," she whispered nuzzling him one last time as she turned and with slow steps made her way back toward Pride rock.

As she headed home, dark clouds began to cover the sky, she walked up the ramp and stopped outside the cave when she spotted Simba and made her way over to him. "Are you alright my king?" she asked.

Simba turned his head to her, "No need for formality Sakina. We're family here…and I am fine…but how are you feeling…?"

Sakina lowered her head and took in a deep breath, "I will be fine…I went to the gorge…Nuka is dead…my mate is dead Simba…I'm expecting now…and what am I to do?"

Simba was shocked when she said she was expecting, but it was no surprise when she called Nuka her mate and she had been missing the night before and seeing how she reacted earlier…His eyes softened and he rubbed his head against the younger lionesses, "You will have the Pride to help you. You are not truly alone Sakina…I'm sure Nuka knew you loved him…he did seem like he wanted to change then…"

Sakina raised her head and stared at her King who looked down upon her with a soft gaze, the two then raised their heads as thunder sounded signing the storm that appeared above them. Sakina closed her eyes as the rain began to fall. The wind blew by and she felt as if Nuka was with her for a moment like he was trying to wash away her sadness…to wash away her tears.

The lioness turned and followed Simba into the cave, shaking to get the excess water from her pelt and looked around the cave. She raised an eyebrow at Timon and Pumbaa who were wrestling about in the cave, "What are you doing?" Simba asked with a grin.

Sakina wasn't paying attention as she walked about the cave; she was trying to find Kiara. "Kiara's gone!?"

Sakina turned her head toward Simba at his outburst, before Zazu flew into the cave. "Sire the Outlanders are on the attack! Heading this way! IT'S WAR!"

Sakina stared at the hornbill in shock at what he said.

"Zazu find Kiara. We'll assemble the lionesses. Move now!"

Sakina stood back and watched as Simba ran out of the cave with Timon and Pumbaa to find the other lionesses. Her mind was reeling….War?


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

The storm began to get worse as the pride assemble for battle against the Outlanders. Nala walked out of the den with Sakina following her, the two made their way over to Sarabi and Sarafina, both lionesses rubbing their heads against the older ones.

"Be safe out there Nala. We'll be here if Kiara comes back" Sarafina stated pulling away from her daughter. Nala nodded; taking in a deep breath she turned and made her way over to her mate.

"Are you sure you want to go out there? You're pregnant, you have to stay" Sarabi looked at her Goddaughter in concern.

Sakina sighed, "I know Sarabi, but with you, Sarafina, Jona and Kesi staying behind with their cubs…the others need as much strength as possible…I'll be fine Sarabi. I have mother's spirit watching over me…she hasn't let me get…psychically hurt yet…I'll come back in tact" she leaned her head against Sarabi's, looking her in the eyes as she smiled. "I promise"

"You just pray for the Great Kings for us out there old one" she said with a small laugh.

"This old one still has some spark left in her yet young one. Come back safe" licking the younger lioness' head, Sarabi stepped back with a soft smile on her features.

Sakina smiled at her Godmother, and then at Sarafina, "I'll be back. Safe and sound you'll see" turning she ran to catch up with Nala and Simba at the front as the group left Pride rock. The lioness took one last look back at her home were Sarabi and Sarafina stood at the peak watching their Pride members go off to war.

Heaving a sigh, she looked forward once more; she knew being pregnant she should have stayed behind. But she and Nala were the only two youngest lionesses in the pride; she had to fight along side those who helped raise her when her mother wasn't around…and those who would help her with her own cubs. And most importantly, she would protect her pride and kingdom. She watched as the animals in the area began to run as the two prides marched toward each other.

Sakina's eyes flickered toward the gorge, how ironic, she thought, that she was to fight her mate's family just above the sight where his body laid.

As the pride stopped, each lioness standing their grounds, their eyes all watched Simba who paced in front of them, before he stopped to face Zira.

The said lioness was smirked down at them from where she was perched on a rock over looking her enemy. "It's over Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else…for years!" she shouted their way.

"Boy does she need a hobby" Timon commented from along side Sakina and Nala. Both lionesses snickered at the remark before seriousness replaced their calm faces once again.

Simba growled as he stepped forth just a few steps, "This is your last chance Zira. Go home!" he ordered.

"I am home" Zira smirked, letting out a roar, "ATTACK!" she shouted.

At Simba's command, the Pridelanders moved toward their attackers, Sakina and Nala taking the lead with Simba as they clashed into the Outlanders. Tooth and claw, Sakina fought through the Outlanders, her goal was to get to Zira, the lioness who had changed her mate for the worse. But every time she seemed to get close, she was pushed back or tackled away; swiping her paw she caught one Outlanders in the jaw sending her flying to the ground.

A roar of pain to her left, made her head snap around to see Faizah tackled by four Outlanders, each trying to sink their jaws into her. Narrowing her eyes, she bolted forward and head butted one in the stomach with enough force it sent her tumbling, kicking with her hind paws she knocked another off the lioness and positioned her body over Faizah.

She lowered her head to examine her, her eyes saddening when she saw she had been too late. Two simple tears ran down her face before she stepped away from the body when she was tackled by a lioness who smirked down at her, pressing her paw down on Sakina's neck making her gasp for air before the lioness was pushed off her by a snarling Vitani.

Sakina rolled onto her paws placing her paw on her neck, looking toward Vitani with a shocked expression on her face. "V…Vitani…why?"

The golden lioness looked toward Sakina and padded over, "I swore to my brother to watch over you. Nuka protected me growing up as mother always gave Kovu the most attention…it's only right I respect his last wish of me. I loved my brother after all" with her head she helped Sakina to her paws as all went silent, heads turning toward Zira who had knocked Simba to the ground.

Eyes widening, Sakina rushed toward Simba but was cut off by Vitani who held her paw out in front of her. "No…this is now between them" the golden lioness spoke as the two prides, now less in number then they had been in the beginning of the battle surrounded their two leaders.

Nala in the crowd moved toward Sakina rubbing her head against the girls and checking if she was all right. Sakina gave her a reassuring look as both lioness moved to stand behind Simba. With Sakina looking back at Vitani who had moved to join the other Outlanders behind her mother.

"Come on, Simba…" Sakina whispered from where she stood. The pride watched with baited breaths as Simba and Zira roared raising their paws to strike, each wanting to end the war with their enemy's life.

Two new roars brought the attention toward Kiara and Kovu who jumped in between the two leaders, each of them facing their parents. "Kiara?" Simba stared at his daughter in shock as she narrowed her eyes just a bit but held her ground even as Simba ordered her to move.

"Daddy this has to stop!" Kiara spoke; Simba raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Nala and Sakina stepped up along side him looking up at him. "Listen to her Simba" both lionesses whispered. Sakina's eyes traveled toward Kovu who stood protectively next to Kiara as Zira continued to order him to get out of the way.

"You will never hurt Kiara or Simba. Not while I'm here" Kovu positioned himself in an attacking position as Zira growled.

Sakina smirked, a smug look overcoming her features; it did her good to see Kovu standing up to Zira. Something she wished Nuka had done before he died. She looked toward Simba who against his mates and friends words tried to get Kiara to move once again. Sakina reached her paw over and stomped on his giving him a warning glance then turning toward Kiara her gaze softened.

"Go on princess…speak," she said softly.

Kiara looked toward her aunt, nodding, with a small smile, she turned back toward her Father "A wise King once told me…we are one…I didn't understand him then, now I do" she smiled up at him.

"But…they…"

"Them…us…look at them, they are us. What differences do you see?" Kiara asked looking around at the lionesses that surrounded them.

Sakina looked toward Vitani who had been listening to Kiara's words, then looked at all the other Outlanders, all whom she hated while growing up all because they had different ideas on who was the better King, and for the death of a young prince that had been dear to them. But the death of Kopa wasn't set on the followers but the leader, her eyes turned toward Zira, they narrowed when she saw the same hate filled look in them.

But her attention was soon turned toward Simba who had rubbed his head against his daughters as the sun began to come forth. Her eyes softening as she moved toward her niece and bumped her head against hers, "Good work Kiddo" she winked causing the young princess to giggle a little.

"Vitani! Now!"

All heads turned toward Zira, who had ordered her daughter, the only cub she had on her side. Sakina looked toward Vitani, she knew there was good in her; she had seen it when Vitani had saved her and when Kiara's words had sunk into her. Vitani's eyes met hers and with a soft nod and smile Sakina nudged her head for Vitani to come over.

Vitani held her head high, turning it toward her mother, 'No mother…Kiara's right" she spoke, and with slow steps moved to stand beside her brother "Enough!"

Zira growled, "You dare to disobey me. The one who had raised you! They made us Outlanders! Banished us from our home!"

"Because of a death you caused Zira!" Sakina shouted stepping forth; Kovu, Vitani and Kiara looked at her strangely. But the other lionesses that stood around, sadness entered their eyes; they knew whom the young lioness spoke of. "You would never have been banished to the Outlands if you had only came to expect Simba as your King…and Kopa as your prince"

Sakina turned her head toward the three younger lions. "Kopa was born shortly after Simba came to the throne; only months after Kovu and Vitani were born. Did you ever tell them the truth of why you were banished Zira? Or did you feed them lies?"

Vitani looked toward her mother, "What is she talking about?"

"Oh it seems you did lie to them Zira, you brought banishment upon you for the death of our Pride's prince. And because they were young and dependent upon you, you took your cubs with you into exile. What you did was never Simba's fault BUT yours!" Sakina moved until she stood beside Vitani and smiled at the young lioness, she looked toward Kiara who was standing there in shock at what she was hearing.

Nala walked over to her daughter and whispered, "all will be explained back home" she looked at Kiara who hosted a look of shock over her face at finding out she had a brother all along, one who was dead.

Vitani stared at Zira in shock, "Is this true?" she asked with a growl.

Zira growled, then laughed, "Oh yes what she says is true. I killed him to make way for Kovu to become King and if we had gotten away with it I would have killed the little princess there too. Now Vitani get over here or attack now!"

Vitani narrowed her eyes and stood firmly beside Sakina and her brother. "No!"

"Very well…" a twisted smile appeared on Zira's face, "if you will not fight, then you will die as well"

The Outlanders looked toward Zira in shock, that she would actually kill her own daughter just to revenge an already dead lion and to take the throne for a son who was already defying her. Sharing a look between them and with Dotty and Spotty in the front of the group they made their way to stand behind Simba and the others.

"Where are you all going!? Get back here!"

Sakina smirked slightly as she turned toward Dotty, a lioness who had once chased her as a cub; the lioness nodded her head to Sakina who returned the gesture.

"Let it go Zira, it's time to put the past behind us" Simba called over to the lone lioness.

"I will NEVER let it go! This one is for you Scar!" with a roar, Zira lounged for Simba, but was intercepted by Kiara. Both lionesses rolled until they tumbled over the ledge of the gorge.

Gasps escaped the pride as they rushed to the ledge. "KIARA!" Sakina shouted was added to Nala and Kovu's as she watched her niece and princess fall. Sakina watched as Simba jumped down the side of the cliff, Sakina heard the breaking in the dam and looked toward it, "the river…Nala!" she shouted to get the Queen's attention who looked toward the breaking dam with wide eyes then called down to her mate.

Sakina watched with wide eyes as the dam broke and the river rushed forward. Her eyes were on Zira and Kiara, Zira who was clinging for dear life and Kiara who was attempting to help her. Though she knew what her princess was doing was out of the good of her heart, but Sakina silently wanted Zira to fall. Only then would she have the revenge she needed from the lioness killing her mother when she was a cub and then killing her nephew Kopa.

She watched as Zira had refused to grab onto Kiara's paw, and fell into the raging waters below. She smirked, "Farewell Zira" she turned from the ledge as Simba and Kiara climbed onto the edge.

Sakina smiled when she approached them and rubbed her head against her niece, "Oh Kiara I was worried," she whispered, stepping back when Kovu approached Kiara rubbing his head against hers lovingly. The lioness stood back smiling at the two as Vitani came to stand beside her.

"Kovu I was wrong…you do belong here"

Sakina and Nala looked at Simba in shock, did the king just admit he was wrong. Both lioness looked at one another and smiled, laughing softly. "Lets go home…" they watched as Simba's turned toward the Outsiders, "All of us"

Sakina walked behind Simba, Nala, and Kiara and Kovu with Vitani by her side. She smiled at the golden lioness, "I always knew there was good in you, and the same old Vitani I remembered as a cub"

Vitani sighed, "I can't believe mother didn't tell us the truth…I always silently wonders what happened to Kopa…"

"I'm not. I've known Zira since the day I was born; she was never a loving mother to Nuka…ever since Scar said he wasn't worth his time in raising as an heir, but he was the only heir Scar had at the time until you and Kovu were born even if you weren't really his cubs" Sakina sighed and looked toward Vitani, "She killed my mother…so it was no surprise that she would kill an innocent cub such as Kopa"

Vitani sighed and nodded looking toward Pride rock as they reached it just as the sun began to fully rise.

From above, Sarabi, Sarafina, Jona, Kesi and their two cubs ran down the ramp to meet up with the group. Sarabi and Sarafina greeted their son and daughter then their granddaughter before Sarabi rubbed her head against Sakina's smiling at her. "I prayed and you came back…all of you…" she whispered.

Sakina smiled, "Yes…and with many more" she said turning as the once outlanders, now Pridelanders once again walked forward. Sarabi's eyes widen, but Sakina smiled at her softly, "It's ok" she whispered as they moved up the ramp to the top of Pride rock where they all gathered around. The battle was explained to all those who had stayed behind until they understood why the outlanders had come back with them.

Sakina sighed as she rested on a large rock with Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala and Vitani on her right side. All were resting in the sun, three taking time to relax from their battle. With her head resting on her paws, Sakina looked out at her pride members and family, beside missing just one…sadness filled her knowing Nuka should be right…right beside her, to have what he wanted. To be with her and apart of the pride once more…But with that sadness she also was overcome with peace for the first time, peace that they hadn't really had for a long time but were finally granted. And she could only hope…that peace lasted.

She looked toward Vitani who lay beside her sleeping, and smiled, though she didn't have Nuka, she had apart of him with his sister there beside her along with his cubs that she carried. But still…how she wished he was there with her as well…sighing, she closed her eyes pushing her tears away but feeling a breeze brush her cheek she smiled.

Then again maybe she truly wasn't alone after all.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

During the day, the Pridelanders were helping their old returning members throughout the day, the Hunting party returned with two antelope to fill the growing pride. As night was coming to the Pridelands, the royal family, Sakina, Kovu and Vitani sat around at the bottom of Pride rock, they showed the younger ones where they had buried Kopa in the area in a small cave in which they covered up with stones.

Kiara stood there staring at the grave with a sad expression on her face; she turned her head toward her family. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We weren't sure you were ready. He died shortly before you were born. Zira had killed him when he had come to find me…" Simba explained looking toward his right where Sakina sat, her shoulders slumped.

"Kopa's death is on my shoulders as well. I protected him. I was close to Kopa since the day he was born, like you Kiara, I was considered by him his aunt, and we didn't want to worry you Kiara…that's why we never told you about him. We thought that if you knew what had happened to your brother you might think it could happen to you, and we wanted you to grow up happy" Sakina explained with a sign.

"He wouldn't have died if I hadn't let him out of my sight that day when Nuka said he wanted to talk to me…" she added sadly.

Sarabi rubbed her head against her goddaughters. She turned her attention back toward her granddaughter, "What we did was out of concern for you Kiara. Understand that"

Kiara looked at her family, then to the grave, two simple tears ran down her face as she nodded and placed her paw on the grave then turned, burying her face in Kovu's mane.

The group remained there before they slowly departed, save for Sakina and Vitani. Both lionesses sat there, looking at the grave, before they stood and walked off to a rock that gave them a good view of the setting sun.

"This was all Nuka wanted. To be back here like we all are, to be with you" Vitani spoke as she stared up at the sky as it got dark and the tiny dots of first stars appeared in the sky.

"I couldn't save him. I almost had him, but I couldn't save him…now I am without a mate and my cubs to be without a father" Sakina shook her head and looked toward the sky, watching as a shooting star streaked across the sky, a smile appeared on her face. "But he's up there with all the others watching over us"

Vitani blinked unsure what she was saying as she sat there focusing on the stars as a few more streaked across the blackness.

Sakina smiled, "Yes indeed…Nuka is watching us" she closed her eyes as she felt the wind pick up. "Now come before the rest of them steal what's left of today's hunt I'm starving. After all I'm eating for more then one now" she smiled at Vitani as the two made their way up pride rock to where that day's kill was left for those who wished to continue feasting upon it.

* * *

The months passed, the Pridelanders had gotten use to having the outlanders back, and many had joined the Hunting party when some of the old members had retired to live the rest of their days in Pride rock.

The Pridelands were flourishing; the area that had been burned by fire was now once again filled with life. As the months continued to come and go, Sakina was getting further along in her pregnancy, and to the shock of many of the Pride, when they had been told by Rafiki that the lioness was expecting quadruplets.

It was a late afternoon when Vitani had come crashing through the pride, many which was relaxing from a rough hunt, "Sarabi!"

The old lioness lifted her head giving a loud yawn, "What is it now Vitani?"

The golden lioness came to a halt before Sarabi, "Sakina has gone into labour and has come to ask me to find you. Nala and Sarafina are there…but Kiara has gone to get Rafiki"

Sarabi eyes widened, "Well what are we waiting for?" she slowly got to her paws. She wasn't as fast or strong as she use to be and it took her time to get to the cave with Vitani running ahead of her. Inside, Sakina was holding onto Nala's paw as she heaved to try and deliver her cubs.

Sarabi padded over and rubbed her head against her Goddaughters, "Take deep breaths and it won't be long now," she said with a smile.

Cries filled the cave, as the young lioness tried desperately to push her cubs out and into the world. Her body went limp as she laid her head down on her paws taking in deep breaths. She turned her head when the four lionesses with her cleaned up her cubs and placed each cub along side their mother.

Sakina's eyes softened, there was two girls and two boys, one girl and boy were dark in colour like Nuka had been, the girl was dark brown with a greyish underbelly and greyish fur around her muzzle, the boy was fully gray like Nuka with a tanned underbelly and muzzle and paws. The other two were tan in colour like their mother; with the boy having a golden underbelly and muzzle with gray on his paws and the girl was white on the underbelly and muzzle as well as paws.

The boys both had dark tufts of fur on their head much like Nuka had. "They're beautiful," she whispered nuzzling her cubs watching as they all whined as they curled up close to their mother for warmth.

All looked up as Rafiki entered with Kiara, Simba and Kovu. They all were looking down at the four new cubs lying along side Sakina. "So what are their names?" Kovu asked looking down upon his nieces and nephew with pride. Deep down he was wishing Nuka was there, he knew he would have been happy, something he wished his brother would have had the chance to experience. Though they never got along, after having a mate of his own who was expecting, Kovu wished his brother could experience this same happiness.

Sakina smiled and looked down at the darker set of the cubs, "These two are Annan…" she placed her paw on the boy, "And Adimu" she placed her paw on the girl. Then turned her head to the tanned golden two, "For these two…Basi" she nuzzled the boy, "And for her, Enzi" she smiled down at the smallest of the four cubs that whimpered suckling from her mother.

"They're all beautiful names for beautiful cubs" Sarabi licked her Goddaughters head staring down at the cubs. The group gathered around as Rafiki baptized the cubs.

Sakina stared down at her four darlings with love, "Welcome to the world little ones" she whispered nuzzling them all as the group watched the new mother with her cubs.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Months passed since the birth of the Sakina's cubs. During which, the pride had gone through the birth of a new prince born of Kiara and Kovu but also the pain of losing Sarabi and Sarafina who had succumbed to their old age. Though they had taken it hard, they knew it was there time, and knew Sarabi was where she wanted to be, with her old mate. She had lived to see her son return, too see the Pridelands return to their former glory, to watch her grand cubs be born and great grand cub, as well as watching the cub she raised become a vital member of the pride as well as birth cubs of her own. She died happily, that Sakina knew.

Laughter was heard throughout pride rock as four cubs came racing from the den and around pride rock in a game of chase as their mother watched them with a careful eyes from where she saw atop the ledge looking down upon them. Sakina smiled at her cub, she watched them proudly as they chased, tackled and wrestled with one another.

"OW!"

Shaking her head, Sakina walked down the ramp and over to her cubs that all looked at her with sheepish grins. She turned her head down to Enzi who had tripped and hit her head, she bend her head and licked the top of her daughters, "You should be for careful" she helped her cub back to her paws.

Enzi smiled and licked her cheek, "Thank you Mama" she giggled rubbing her body against her mother's legs before taking after her brothers and sisters as they started a game of hide and seek.

Sakina laughed when she heard Annan whine.

"That's not fair I don't want to be it first!"

Sakina sighed as she watched them, though it had been wonderful to raise her cubs, it was hard without a Father. Though, it made her smile whenever they wanted to hear about him from herself or Vitani.

"Oh Nuka I wish you could see them" she sighed; she closed her eyes as the wind picked up and ruffled her fur.

"But I can see them"

Sakina's eyes snapped open, she turned around and gasped, "Nuka!?" her heart was pounding, for there right in front of her was the mate she had watched die. Whom she had seen dead not short after that…but here he was standing in front of her as if he had never left.

The gray lion nodded, "Yes but I'm not alive Sakina" he approached her and stared down at her with sad eyes. "I'm still dead…but I've been watching over you every step of the way. I can't explain how sorry I am for not being here for you or our cubs…I knew that, that day when Vitani had come to get me to ambush Simba. I wouldn't come back, some part of me told me, yet I still went against better judgment on my part…" he sighed.

Sakina stared at him; tears ran down her cheeks, "Why are you here?"

"To give you the proper goodbye I never got too give. I still remember the look of horror on your face as I fell, the pain in your voice as you cried my name…and it pains me. But now I'm being given the chance to say goodbye to you…but sadly only you can see me. The cubs can't. But you can give them my message on how much I love them…and for you to know how much I love you and always will" Nuka moved closer and rubbed his head against his mates as Sakina buried her face in his mane more tears falling from her eyes and soaking her fur.

"Please don't go Nuka…I can't bare to see you leave again!" the young lioness pleaded against her mates mane.

The gray lion closed his eyes and rubbed his head against hers, "I know…and I wish I could stay. But remember I'm always with you. Remember what Sarabi said you to years ago. I'm never truly gone, no one is truly gone if you still love and remember them. Only when you forget them are they truly gone. So don't ever forget me," he whispered to her. The wind began to pick up once again, and his body began to fade. "Never forget"

Sakina closed her eyes, "I won't ever forget you Nuka. I could never forget you. I love you too much" she opened her eyes and stared at his amber ones as he gave her is old cocky grin as his body faded from sight, "Goodbye my mate". The wind blowing around her body as she closed her eyes, "I'll never forget and never stop loving you" she whispered as the wind began to die down. A few more tears fell despite the smile on her face as she opened her eyes and looked toward the sky.

"Goodbye Nuka" she whispered.

"MAMA! COME PLAY WITH US!"

Sakina turned her head to her four cubs who giggled and looked up at their mother, a wide smile appeared on her face, letting out a playful roar she jumped down and chased after her cubs who squealed and ran as fast as they could to avoid their mother catching them.

Over the laughter, from the very top of pride rock, five ghostly figures stood looking down at the family, as they were shortly joined by, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and their new cub and along with Vitani in a large game of tag.

The figures of Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Akili and Nuka grinned at the sight of their families all brought together. Looking at one another they nodded to one another and then turned their heads back to those down below who were oblivious to those who watched over them. Sarabi, Akili and Sarafina looking lovingly down at their grandcubs and children, Nuka watching his brother, sister, nephew and mate with their cubs play with a loving proud grin on his face.

Mufasa was looking proudly down at his son, "Well done my son. We are one at last"

**THE END!**


End file.
